<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could Never Sit on a Beach Anyway by Lawgirlalways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675039">Could Never Sit on a Beach Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawgirlalways/pseuds/Lawgirlalways'>Lawgirlalways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikita (TV 2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawgirlalways/pseuds/Lawgirlalways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after defeating Division and The Shop, Team Nikita are pulled out of semi-retirement to face a new and dangerous threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears, Seymour Birkhoff/ Sonya (Nikita 2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is that the answer you wanted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita studied the test in her hand. She had thought she would’ve felt something at the result, but her mind was drawing a blank. It was as though she had short circuited, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Absentmindedly, she replied. Nikita kept staring, and kept trying to figure out what she felt. She had been outrageously stressed not five minutes before. Her period was late, and she felt unwell. A part of her rationalized that she had picked up the stomach bug Michael had. But another part of her was screaming in a panic about being pregnant. So, Nikita bought a test and Skyped Alex. She needed her best friend to listen to her rant, and to sit with her while she waited for a positive or a negative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled after a long pause. Her words were reassuring, yet her tone was playful. “Well for what it’s worth, I think you’d make a great mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up from the test, Nikita glared at the woman on the other side of the computer screen, “You’re so helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s true,” She defended herself, laughing, “Michael would agree with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d agree with any positive thing you’d say about me,” Nikita shook her head as her thoughts drifted to her adoring husband. Michael was the president of the Nikita fan club. If he could compliment her or support her in every single thing she did, he would. She wasn’t sure how he'd react to the test’s results, though. She placed it on a tissue on her desk, and pushed it slightly behind her computer. She needed it out of sight, out of mind, for just a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright blue eyes alight with curiosity, Alex wondered, “Have you guys talked about having kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows I bought the test,” She tore her brown eyes away from the screen, while she deflected the question. Alex wasn’t going to let her get away with that. However, before she could call her best friend out, the computer froze. It buffered for a few seconds, then returned to normal. Not fazed by the disruption, Alex attempted to continue the conversation. Nikita simply took the opportunity to deflect again, “Where are you saving the world now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman on the computer appeared distracted by the question, like it caused her to become lost in thought, “Umm, Houston.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her one word answer was odd. Usually, Alex would excitedly talk about her work with the United Nations. Over the past six years she had traveled all over the world, speaking out against human trafficking and kicking it in the ass. Nikita and Michael had helped her on several occasions. So had Birkhoff and Sonya. They were always ready to pack up and ship out whenever she called. And that included when all she wanted of them was to come and visit. Although they were separated, more or less doing their own things as they saved the world, the team still had each other’s backs. When one called, another would answer no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Nikita. Umm, next week at family dinner we’ll talk about it. Face to face. Okay?” Alex shook off her distraction. Though concerned, Nikita sounded her agreement. Smiling again, Alex moved forward, “Anyway, back to the very important matter at hand. Have you guys considered making me an aunt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita rolled her eyes, shoving her chair away from the desk. She got to her feet, and began to pace slightly, “It doesn’t matter if we’ve talked about it or not, because…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you guys are on the same page?” Alex couldn’t help herself from interrupting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and glanced at her friend, choosing her words carefully, “Michael and I haven’t… we haven’t actually come to a conclusion about kids. Our talks don’t really go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you want them, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure Michael does. I mean after Hailey and Max,” Nikita didn’t need to finish the thought. Alex knew what she meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly, she repeated the question that had been on her mind since she answered the Skype call, “Do you want to have a baby, Nikita?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman in question sat on her bed, flopping down on her back with a sigh. She had been trying so hard to avoid answering her. She wanted to say ‘no’. In the past, she would’ve said ‘no’ effortlessly. Except, things were different. Sure, Nikita and Michael continued to fight crime and save the day. But they weren’t running from any shadowy organizations. They were free, and they were using their freedom to give others the same opportunity. They still had their quiet, normal days, ones where they’d enjoy life and each other. It was easy to think about the future and possibilities then, “I don’t know, Alex. I thought I didn’t. But now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. I didn’t know you were capable of changing your mind.” Alex scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hang up on you,” While her friend laughed, Nikita’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out, reading the text, “It’s Michael. He’s almost home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her reply to the text, Alex shook her head vehemently, “What’s wrong with you? Don’t tell him over the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m just saying ‘okay’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex relaxed, taking her laptop with her as she moved from the desk to recline on the couch, “Good. Where is he anyway? I thought he would’ve wanted to be there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did. But he had to pick up Barkhoff from the vet, and I couldn’t wait,” Nikita explained as she sat upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell is Barkhoff?” Alex stared at her through the camera, absolutely perplexed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at her confusion, Nikita sent her a quick text. She and Michael got a dog a couple of weeks prior on a whim. Well, for Michael it was spur of the moment. Nikita had crossed the animal shelter several times on her morning runs. Everytime she passed, she wanted to run in, grab a dog, and run out. But she knew she should’ve talked to her husband about it first. So, she dragged him out with her one morning and pouted until they went in. When they saw the shaggy dog, they fell in love, “We were gonna surprise you guys at dinner. But since you’ve already learned so much about me today. We got a dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ding on Alex’s phone could be heard through the computer speakers. She checked the message, immediately gushing over the picture of her friends’ dog, “Oh my God. He’s so cute. And with that hair and drool I completely understand why you named him after Birkhoff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of Nerd,” Nikita smirked, “Have you guys talked after last family night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grin dropping, Alex gave her friend an intense glare, “When he apologizes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nikita could say anything sarcastic in reply, she heard Michael entering their house with a giant dog right behind him. He called out for her and she told him where she was, getting back to her feet. Alex watched silently, while Nikita fidgeted with her wedding ring and became apprehensive again. She knew there was nothing she could’ve done to make Michael hate her, but she could still disappoint him. And she wouldn’t be able to bear it if she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barkhoff came through the bedroom door first, excitedly jumping up for scratches. She pet him with a strained smile. She used the action to avoid her husband’s eye contact when he entered the room shortly after. Michael started towards Nikita, but Alex on the computer stopped him, “Uh. Hey, Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Michael. We were just catching up. I’ll see you guys next week,” The woman tried her best to give her friend a pointed look, while she rushed to end the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita let out a long sigh. She still wouldn’t look at Michael. Letting go of her dog, she reached for the half-hidden pregnancy test. Michael crossed the rest of the way to her, reaching for her hand, “Nikita, are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She showed him the negative sign, and pulled her hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Finding herself staring down at the test again, Nikita could only shrug, “I should throw this away. It’s got my pee on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael followed her as she tossed it, and washed her hands in their ensuite bathroom. He gently placed a hand on her waist, turning her to face him, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed?” Nikita blurted, her brown eyes searching his green. To her relief she didn’t see sadness in his eyes, or anger. He looked surprised by her question. So she clarified, “It’s just, I know how much you want kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His reassurance was immediate. He tucked her dark hair behind her ear, caressing her soft cheek, “But it’s not the only thing I want. If you don’t want a baby, then I’m happy with just a dog. Even with his terrible name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his hand in hers, Nikita played with his wedding ring. That was the farthest they had ever gotten in their baby talk. One of them would’ve changed the subject by that point. Or something came up that they had to instantly take care of. She had to fight to find the words she wanted to tell him, but had never been able to before, “Maybe I want a baby. With you. In the not too distant future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the best articulation, but it was the best Nikita could do. Honestly, she was overwhelmed by the idea of parenthood. She wasn’t convinced she could be a mother, despite what Alex and Michael said. And her life was an unmanageable mess at times. Saying ‘no’ to the idea, however, didn’t feel right. Not with the love of her life by her side, the family they built around her, and the freedom they won supporting her. If she were to have a child, that moment would be the perfect time. She was surrounded by love, and she was never alone. She could do it. She was simply too apprehensive to say ‘yes’ just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashing a smile that sparkled his green eyes, Michael squeezed her hand in comfort, “Maybe sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husband and Wife kissed each other sweetly. As they attempted to deepen the kiss, though, their dog whined. Chuckling, they broke apart and followed his request for food. They’d talk more later. They’d talk about their future, and how they would achieve it. Together, the two would come up with some tangible answers. But for the moment, the couple would play with their dog and make each other laugh. And it was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nikita beamed at her family. Laughing and chatting joyously, they were all lounging in the living room of their beach house. Alex was tucked into Sean’s side, softly poking at his ribs to get a reaction. He retaliated by lightly tugging her long, brown waves. This went on while the two excitedly spoke of their dinner with Sean’s sisters. The computer nerds were relaxed and content in each other’s arms. Although Sonya listened raptly to Sean and Alex’s tale, Birkhoff talked Owen’s ear off about a videogame. She elbowed him to regain his attention, and he followed her demand sheepishly. Chuckling, Owen muttered something about being whipped. Ryan sat forward in his chair, discussing different news outlets with Michael. The agent was as enthralled with the topic as the analyst, and had his own thoughts to contribute. Michael made his points while absentmindedly playing with Nikita’s hand in his; their wedding rings were cool, smooth, and comforting to the touch. Nikita glanced up at him, affection pouring out of her dark brown eyes. She kissed him sweetly on his stubbled cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me it’s not a dream,” A warm, familiar voice floated behind Nikita. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to investigate the source of the words, and immediately untangled her limbs from Michael’s to rush over, “Daniel? What are you doing here?” With unsure movements, Nikita neared her dead fiancé. He didn’t move from his spot. He just stared at her; the same look of love in his eyes as when they had gotten engaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else in the room seemed to notice Daniel was there. They continued their conversations and holds, oblivious to what was unfolding around them. Nikita finally reached Daniel, and she found herself shakily caressing the spot on his ribs she had once bruised. He still didn’t move, “We never left you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” It was an unsteady whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunshots echoed throughout the house. Abruptly, they were in Division and Nikita was stumbling through the halls. Daniel fell at her feet. His skin was pale and his lips were blue. He appeared as though he had been drowned. Nikita fearfully tore herself away from him, sprinting towards her family. When she found them in ops, she gasped in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex held Sean’s lifeless body in her arms. She was screaming, sobbing, and rocking back and forth. She had various bullet wounds which were bleeding profusely, but she didn’t care about herself. She only cared about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff was strapped to a menacing chair, bloody and broken from torture. He was struggling to break free to get to Sonya. She stared at him helplessly while the kill chip in her brain activated. She collapsed on the floor, and he screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owen held his pounding head in his hands. He had his eyes shut tight, attempting to survive the splitting headache. He began to yell, except it wasn’t in pain. He shouted his names over and over again- Sam, Owen, Sam, Owen, Sam, Owen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan was whispering inaudibly. His body laid mangled and covered in gore. Blue eyes desperately looked up at Nikita. He had to tell her something, something that could save her life. But he couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael clutched his handless arm to his chest. There was so much blood. His screams rattled Nikita to the core. Pained green eyes searched for her, pleading with her. If he died, she had to keep living. If any of her family died that night, she had to keep fighting without them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita choked on a sob, trying so very hard not to collapse on the ground. “No… no,” she felt powerless. There was hardly anything she could’ve done besides die with them. She couldn’t save her family, not like that. Not when their screams and sobs reached straight for her heart and broke it into a million pieces. Not when they were too far gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loved ones are a liability, Nikita. You should’ve learned that lesson by now,” Amanda’s icy tone froze Nikita. She faced the woman who had suddenly appeared, murder and hatred replacing the tears in her eyes. Everything was Amanda’s fault- that psychotic bitch. She hurt her repeatedly, all in the name of cruel lessons and making her into a better person. Bullshit. She broke apart Nikita’s family, tortured them, and killed them. Nothing she could have done would justify that. With a ferocious roar, Nikita launched her lithe body at Amanda. The women crashed to the floor, and Nikita rained down punch after punch. Amanda’s face split into that nasty wound which marred her features the last time anyone had ever seen her. But all she did was laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another roar ripped through Nikita at the sound. She grabbed hold of Amanda’s fiery red hair, and slammed her head into the ground. The laughter finally stopped. However, it was replaced with a more ominous noise. Cautiously, Nikita turned her attention to the ever familiar click. Percy stood towering over her, a gun cocked in his tight grip. He glared in disappointment, shaking his head, “You had so much more potential than this, Nikita.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Pure venom dripped from Nikita’s tongue. Who other than devious, maniacal, bastardly Percy could have orchestrated the situation. Amanda may have killed for some asinine way to teach. But Percy killed for power. He killed for pleasure. He would do anything to get what he wanted. And if that included burning his own, he’d do it. Nikita hated Amanda. That was clear-cut. What she felt for Percy, though, that abhorrence had no name. It was too powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She weighed her options against the two monsters. Amanda was unconscious beneath her, so she wouldn’t have to worry about her for a moment. Percy was concerning, however. He had the upper hand, a gun trained right between her eyes. Nikita had been in tactically poor spots before. But she had always been the victor. Percy was no match for her. She grinned wickedly, preparing her move, when the hum of Division grew deafening. It had been a dull buzz at first, yet right at that second it became ear shattering. Nikita couldn’t focus on anything else. Her thoughts were drowned out by that incessant hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her family screaming her name didn’t help. Each voice escalated louder and louder, all needing her attention- Nikita, Nikita, Nikita! Her tense, active body slacked wanting to battle the noise. But it was too much. Alex, Sean, Sonya, Birkhoff, Owen, Ryan, and Michael needed her to save them. They needed her to protect them. She had to answer their calls. Except the hum kept her in place. It reminded her that she was trapped; she was in Division facing Percy and Amanda. There was no way out, never any way out. Percy chuckled sardonically, “Welcome back home, Nikita.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikita,” As Percy pulled the trigger, she shot upward. Yet she wasn’t dead, or hurt, or anywhere near it. She was in bed. Her heart was almost leaping out of her chest, and her breath was erratic. She scanned the bedroom with panicked eyes, trembling and sweaty. Sitting near her, Michael had his warm palm pressed soothingly against her cheek. He turned her gently to face him, calm green eyes meeting wild brown, “Nikita, hey. You’re okay. You’re okay, Baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With broken breath, she pressed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears and the nightmare. Michael caressed her cheek, her hair, her arm. He whispered sweet comforting words, until she had control of her breathing again. Reaching for her husband, Nikita slowly parted from him. She made sure he was really there, as her eyes and hands roamed over his strong sturdy body. He took one of her hands in his, kissing her knuckles and giving her a small smile. She eased at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long moments later, Nikita muttered, “Sometimes it feels like I never left Division. That these past six years were never real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael nodded in understanding. He scooped his wife up in his arms, and held her close, “I know. I feel that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple fell back into silence, gathering strength through their tight hold. Monsters were defeated and freedom was secured, but they were still left battered and scarred. Everything was alright, however. They had one another, and they had their family. Nikita grinned at the thought. She pulled back from Michael to share her smile. He returned the happy, adoring look while tucking an errant strand of dark hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss was reassuring and passionate, the perfect way to greet the soft tendrils of sunlight that began to shine through the wide bedroom windows. Nikita’s grin only grew after the affection, “Family dinner tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Michael flopped onto the mattress. The last family dinner wasn’t exactly a fun one. To sum it up briefly, it ended with broken plates. But Nikita was optimistic. She nudged Michael in the side to make him laugh like she had started to, “Come on. Birkhoff’s gonna meet Barkhoff. This will be the best dinner yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gigantic dog woke up on the chair next to the bed at the sound of his name. Although Michael was originally against naming their dog after the tech nerd, he soon found it aptly fitting. Their dog was shaggy and drooled. There really wasn’t a better name for him, “He’s gonna be so pissed at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh. It’ll take the heat off of Alex.” She laid down, curling into her husband’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He instinctively threw his arm around her to pull her closer, “Nikita the martyr.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re damn right,” Glancing up at him, the two broke into laughter. He kissed her once more, love pouring through the action. The last few remnants of Nikita’s nightmare faded into black. Her family was safe and sound. Maybe a little worse for wear, but at peace nonetheless. No more monsters or shadowy organizations to defeat, it was just them together. Nothing was going to ruin their happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shit. Michael can you come sweep the kitchen?” Glancing down at the mess she tracked in, Nikita closed the sliding doors carefully. Their beach house was elevated, but that didn’t mean sand didn’t love to make its way up the stairs and inside. Normal people’s pests were termites and cockroaches, theirs was sand. Nikita didn’t help matters by traipsing around barefoot and forgetting to wipe her feet. It was a good thing Michael liked to sweep the house regularly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita padded through the kitchen, setting down what she had brought in from outside on the counter. It was her and Michael’s turn to host their monthly family dinner. They had been preparing most of the day for their friends to arrive and for the circus to begin. The house was clean, except for the stupid sand that she left on the tile. Food was almost done cooking; Nikita just brought in the burgers, chicken, and mushroom patty off the grill. Barkhoff had been given an adventurous bath; that dog really loved to play in the ocean, then roll in the sand. And paper plates were bought; after a smashed dish last dinner, they decided to forego breakable items. All that was left to do, was wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing the side dishes, Nikita turned off the stove and closed the fridge. She tidied the area, and unwrapped the paper and plastic ware. Barkhoff trotted into the kitchen, immediately sniffing the food he hoped someone would sneak him. Of the dog’s two owners, Michael was more likely to feed him from the table. He thought he was being sneaky about it, but Nikita always caught him. She found it too amusing to put a stop to it, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking of the devil, Michael’s smokey voice floated into the room, “Living room clear. Moving to the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Confused, Nikita called out. He was using his mission voice, as though he was speaking into a com. She moved to get a better look at the entryway, hoping to figure out what the hell he was up to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael entered the kitchen, a water gun in his hand. He was battle ready while he scanned over the room. Nikita bit her lip in an effort not to laugh out loud. Her husband was doing what she had asked, except with a different interpretation. Michael swept the area, and spoke to an imaginary partner, “Got a possible tango. Going to engage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second too late, Nikita realized what he was about to do. For the past couple of years, the two had been holding a drawn out water gun fight. It was under the guise of keeping their skills sharp. Between missions they needed to practice and be at the ready. What better way to do that, than surprise attacks with water guns. Nikita grabbed a paper plate to use as a shield, backing away from Michael. Though family dinner was always casual, she had done her makeup and hair for the night. There was no way in hell he was going to ruin it. She shook her head vehemently, “Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone was full of warning. She could and would fuck him up if he shot her with water. Michael approached her anyway, his trademark smirk flashing menacingly. Nikita glared at him the whole time, clutching her makeshift shield. His smile grew, until he was close enough to strike. Instead, he simply gave her a quick peck on the lips, “Tango neutralized. Kitchen clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he dropped the water gun and the act, she rolled her eyes. She tossed the paper plate at him like a frisbee. It hit him in the face before he could successfully catch it. Nikita smiled triumphantly, “Can you sweep up the sand now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. What’ll you do if I don’t?” Quickly grabbing the water gun from his grasp, and aiming it at him was her answer. Michael nodded in acceptance, “You’re a hard woman to say no to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he went to get a broom, Nikita tossed the toy on the counter and threw away the frisbee-plate. She set the table and he cleaned the floor. Over the years they had become very comfortable with their domestic bliss. Moments like that always left the couple with companionable silence and content grins. They knew they were the perfect team out in the field. Many experiences had taught them that. But being the perfect team at home took Michael and Nikita longer to learn. Their freedom allowed them that opportunity, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the sliding door after sweeping the sand back outside, Michael glanced over at his wife. He laughed when he noticed her actions, “Where’d you learn to set a table like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table placement in question was set like it was for a state dinner and not a family barbeque. Nikita completed her task with a shrug, “Etiquette training taught me how to properly set fine china. And this is obviously our finest china.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” He tried for seriousness, but it fell flat as he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed with him, “Paper and plastic is the best way to deal with these bastards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helped her bring the food to the table, slightly annoyed at the change of topic. He knew exactly what she was referring to, “Has Alex apologized to Birkhoff yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no. Why would she?” Nikita raised her eyebrows in question. She stopped with the table and faced her husband with crossed arms. Michael ceased as well, sighing. He didn’t want to get into a fight over it. Whatever he was going to say, she would refute him and not change her opinion on the matter. It was better to give up, then to get into it right before they were supposed to have a relaxing time with family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he was in the wrong for hacking into her computer. But she was the one who threw the plate at him,” Michael slowly settled on a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita eased, accepting his olive branch, “We’ll get them to talk it out tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded in agreement, and finished their dinner prep. Barkhoff had been circling their feet the whole time, still begging for food. When Nikita turned her back, Michael gave into his wishes. She rolled her eyes again. Rapid knocking on the front door drew the couple’s attention. Crossing to the other room, Michael checked his watch, “They actually arrived on time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sonya probably drove. Nerd’s a little old grandma when it comes to rentals,” Nikita quipped, hoping Birkhoff heard her. However, it was Alex that rushed into the kitchen. One of her blue eyes was swollen, and a deep gash ran along her cheek. Nikita stared in shock at her best friend’s appearance. Michael had the same expression on his face as he returned to the room. Concerned and frightened, Nikita whispered, “Alex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta talk. Are the Nerds here?” Alex interrupted, her throat hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, Nikita sat Alex down and Michael reached for the first aid kit under the sink. She examined the woman’s injuries, shifting into secret agent mode, “Who did this to you? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shifted away from Michael’s attempts to patch her up, instead focusing on her best friend and repeating her question, “Are the Nerds here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Michael answered sternly, turning Alex to face him so he could clean her cut, “Just tell us what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I said I'd tell you about Houston in person?” Quietly, she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching to connect her brown eyes with her blue, Nikita remembered, “Did you run into another nasty human trafficking ring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause before Alex shook her head. She let Michael patch her up and chose her words carefully, “I was only there to give a presentation. I didn’t even go looking for them at first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s them?” Michael fished out an icepack from the freezer for her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I saw them coming out of a warehouse on my way back to the hotel one night. Their movements looked familiar, so I followed them…” She trailed off, lost in thought. Nikita and Michael shared a worried glance. Whatever she was trying to share with them, they had the sinking feeling that it was going to shake up their world. Alex took a calming breath, pushing forward, “I tried to dig up some more info before I talked to you guys. But nothing came up. So I went back to where I followed them. They were waiting for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita came to the conclusion on her own, “And they got a couple of hits in before you escaped, and rushed out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. Michael wasn’t quite satisfied with her answers, and he pressed for more, “What was familiar about their movements? Why follow them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s blue eyes lit with anger and determination. It was the most emotion she had shown since arriving at the front door, “They’re a black ops mercenary group.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a glass of ice water and some orange slices to nibble on, Alex explained what she had stumbled upon. Her attention was focused on Barkhoff the entire time, soothing herself by petting his soft fur; she was incredibly grateful Michael and Nikita had adopted a dog. Michael cleaned the medical supplies, while Nikita listened with rapt attention. Alex could tell she was fighting between listening as a friend or as an agent. She had dropped a bombshell of information. There was a lot to process; she was still trying to come to grips with it. Her friends were handling it well for the moment. However, she knew the second she finished explaining there’d be a million questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex wasn’t searching for trouble. She never really was. She’d stumble upon it while working with the UN against human rights violations. Most of the time, it was a human trafficking group or soldiers for hire using children for their dirty work. Whenever that was the case, she’d call up her team and they’d roll out to save the day. The black ops unit was a complete surprise. She didn’t think they were real the first time she saw them. Alex had been driving to her hotel after the latest conference in Houston. She decided to drive through downtown, studying the homelessness in the area to see if she could spot the signs of trafficking. She saw them instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a brief glimpse- armed soldiers in black tactical gear, entering an abandoned warehouse. Honestly, if her eyes weren’t so used to spying things in the dead of night, she probably wouldn’t have seen them at all. Alex almost chalked it up to actual soldiers, or any of the human rights violator groups she was fighting; she was in Houston, Texas, a major city for traffickers after all. However, the way they moved was similar. It was frighteningly similar. Their movements took her back in time to Division, Gogol, and the Shop. Alex nearly slammed on the breaks at the revelation. She did not want to go back there. She couldn’t relive that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She staked out the warehouse the next day, however. She logged everything she noticed, even daring to get closer at one point. Her camera was full of photographs documenting the area. Calling it for a moment, enough to take a break before she went out again ridiculously late at night, Alex returned to her hotel to upload everything on her computer. Fortunately, Birkhoff had outfitted her laptop with countless security measures (unfortunately, he used that to hack her and check on her so-called “recklessness”- she wasn’t a child anymore, she could handle herself- but she already yelled at him over it). Nikita had called then to rant about the flu and pregnancies, and it was a welcome distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, had Alex wanted to tell Nikita everything during that conversation a week prior. Yet, she wanted to solve everything first. She didn’t want to worry anyone over nothing. Her hunch about the black op mercenaries had to be concrete. Digging around was getting her solid proof though. She had pictures, details, and a record of movements. That should’ve been enough for her team. However, Alex wanted more. She wanted intel on their missions. So she planned a covert raid of their warehouse. Everything was sailing smoothly until she got caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unit was able to rough her up pretty bad; they were probably aiming to kill her. Alex managed to escape, however, and shake her tail. They were more than likely still after her. They weren’t going to let her get away with her actions. Flying to another country and hiding out with Michael and Nikita gave her a reprieve. But she didn’t know how long that would last. The fight against the new threat had begun. There was no going back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have your laptop?” Nikita finally asked. She was petting Barkhoff, who was loving the attention, too and snacked on their forgotten dinner. She had an abundance of questions both agent and best friend wise, but she was holding them for later. She wanted to get a better control on her emotions. If she was being honest with herself, she was absolutely freaking out. Panic gripped her heart and overwhelmed her mind. Nikita thought they were done; they didn’t have to chase black op mercenaries anymore. She couldn’t accept that there was a new group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna open it yet. Wait for the Nerds to do their magic,” Alex nodded towards the bag she had dropped by the door. After escaping she simply grabbed what she could and took off. She had a decent amount of security as Alexandra Udinov, yet Alex the Spy took extra precautions. No one knew that she had gone, or where she was. Her laptop and cellphone might’ve jeopardized that, so they were kept turned off. When Sonya and Birkhoff arrived, they would ensure her tech was safe. Surprisingly, they hadn’t shown up for family dinner yet. The food was nearly cold, but no Nerds, “Where are they anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flight was delayed. On their way to the beach house now,” Michael shared. He had texted them once he had finished cleaning. Sonya and Birkhoff needed to be a part of the conversation. Despite knowing he was busy with his new security job, Michael texted Sam to call them as well. He had helped with past missions, he could at least be on the lookout for the mercenary group. Michael didn’t want to think over the possibility of the new threat. He busied himself with caring for Alex and messaging his friends that they needed to talk. If he rested, he’d have to think about what the newest mission could mean. And he just couldn’t do that yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So should we put the food in the fridge? Or should we eat a lukewarm dinner?” Glancing at the abandoned food on the table, Nikita attempted to lighten the mood. Alex appreciated it, chuckling lightly. All that was left to do was wait for the others and process information. They could at least eat. Michael was the only one to heat up his plate in the microwave. The women just dug in as it was. Nikita was starving, and Alex didn’t care. She placed down her icepack, chugged her water, and filled her empty stomach. She thought she would’ve been too stressed to eat- they all did. But their stomachs betrayed them. Maybe it was a way they were able to cope. Pretend it was normal, and they wouldn’t be consumed by the overwhelming weight of the threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black op mercenaries were dangerous, powerful, and harmful. The team was well aware of the damage they caused. They couldn’t allow another one to go unchecked. Who knew what kind of “necessary evils” they were performing. But Michael, Nikita, and Alex wanted to push off thinking about it. They ate (Michael and Alex sneaking food to Barkhoff), sat so close to one another they were touching, and remained silent. They three just had to be for a moment, pretend nothing had changed. They were going back to war; they needed to enjoy their freedom a little while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished eating as the doorbell rang. Barkhoff excitedly went to greet new people. Alex, Nikita, and Michael glanced at one another seriously. They really were going to save the world again. There was no doubt or argument or persuasion. They were going to take out the threat, no qualms about it. It was what they were meant to do. Nikita answered the door, letting Birkhoff and Sonya in. Michael didn’t share anything over text, so the two were oblivious to the attitudes around them. They dropped their bags, cooing over and petting Barkhoff. Nikita gave them the moment of cheer, even adding to it, “His name’s Barkhoff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas Birkhoff rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, Sonya laughed brightly; it was a perfect name. Barkhoff thought so as well while he wagged his tail. Sonya wanted to talk more about the best dog in the world, but Nikita shook her head. She had been excited for her friends to meet her and her husband’s new dog. But something much more important had taken precedent. They desperately needed to discuss it, “Later, alright. We have to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have something important to talk about too,” Sonya and Birkhoff beamed. Before Nikita could ask what that was about, Michael called from the kitchen. The Nerds headed over, Nikita and Barkhoff on their heels. As soon as Sonya and Birkhoff saw Alex’s swollen eye, gashed cheek, and many other bruises decorating her skin, their excitement and cheer disappeared. The two rushed to her and demanded to know what had happened. Alex, Michael, and Nikita explained what they knew so far. Just like the others, Sonya and Birkhoff were all for destroying the black ops unit and saving the world. Also just like the others, they needed a long second to absorb the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This just became extremely complicated,” Eventually, Sonya mumbled. From behind Alex’s laptop tapping away at the keyboard, Birkhoff made a sound of agreement. No one was going to disagree, but Nikita thought the two were talking about more than just the mission. Birkhoff appeared tense as he secured Alex’s computer, and Sonya was pacing the kitchen nervously. There was something else going on. Michael and Alex noticed it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you guys need to talk about?” Recalling what they had said by the front door, Nikita asked. Birkhoff and Sonya shared a look and stammered a response that they should wait; it wasn’t the right time. Alex argued that it was. They needed something else to focus on. Maybe even something positive. Barkhoff was a great distraction. Their news could possibly be as well. Although they hesitated, the three agents pressured the two nerds into it. A threatening group couldn’t control their lives again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Sonya fell into peer pressure. It was amazing news they were sharing. But against the information of black op mercenaries, it was extremely complicated. The news would only add another piece to their vast puzzle. They had seen the trouble before with Michael and Nikita. However, their friends were right; they needed a positive to focus on. And what she was about to tell them would definitely give them hope, “We're engaged.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Finally,” It was instant. Nikita and Michael descended on Sonya and Birkhoff with congratulations. Alex did as well, but she remained in her seat instead of hugging and high fiving; her injuries kept her rooted in her spot. Black ops mercenaries were ignored for the moment, something much more pleasant was far more important. The engagement story was demanded from the couple, and they gave it with less apprehension than they had the initial news. It was simple and very much them, involving tech and nerdiness. Although Nikita, Michael, and Alex thought it was adorable, the three teased the couple mercilessly over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, their team's excitement was settling their nerves. The reason Birkhoff and Sonya had felt nervous was due to their history. The previous war had almost ripped them apart at the beginning, and had severely fucked with Michael and Nikita’s engagement- Birkhoff and Sonya didn’t know what the new mission would bring or how it would affect them. But their team was helping them remember how much they had changed; the years had been great for them in growing into better people. There was no need to worry. They’d be able to survive the storm together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, guys. ‘Finally’?” When everyone had settled, Birkhoff admonished the others for the term. He was aware of the time it had taken him and Sonya to reach that point in their relationship. They had their reasons for the steady pace; they had each other to get to know, missions to complete, a world to save, and a tech company to start and run. It might have taken them a while, but they were in love, secure, and ready for marriage. They didn’t need their family giving them a hard time (Birkhoff’s father was doing that enough already). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it has been years,” Michael shrugged. He indicated for the newly engaged couple to eat the food that had been prepared but ultimately ignored. Whereas Birkhoff was content in snacking on the cold burger and stale chips next to him as he worked on encrypting Alex’s laptop, Sonya made herself a plate to warm up in the microwave. They were all able to blend normalcy with spycraft. It was still up for debate whether that was a good or bad thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the Slowpokes,” Muttering while he concentrated, Birkhoff poked fun at whatever it was that occurred between Michael and Nikita in the past. Sure once they were together they moved forward quickly (when their war didn’t get in their way and force them apart), but before then it was slow and tormenting. The married couple rolled their eyes and ignored the comment. The two had talked it out what felt like forever ago; they had moved on. Michael and Nikita were in a much better place together than they had ever been.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita started to clean up food and dishes, giving herself something to do while the Nerds secured Alex’s laptop for use. She continued to have apprehensions about the black ops group, as well as what they were going to do. Yet having her team- her family- nearby was comforting. She put the discarded icepack in the freezer, and gave Alex some ibuprofen for swelling and soreness. Fortunately, she didn’t fight her on it and took the medicine. Nikita grinned, returning her attention to Birkhoff and Sonya, “But you’ve always been better than us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re actually going to invite us to your wedding,” Alex smirked as she reminded the group. Nikita and Michael rolled their eyes and sighed. It sometimes felt like they could never atone for that sin. The drama they experienced as a team because of their war was one thing, but not inviting their family to their elopement was inexcusable. Even after they had a reception and dinner, they were still teased for their rashness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Noticing that Alex wanted to get out of her seat, Nikita helped her stand. With her adrenaline gone, the bruising around her ribs was much more prevalent. She had to lean against her best friend as she finally hugged Sonya and gushed over her ring. When Alex mumbled something about stupid pain and not wanting help but needing it, Nikita laughed, “You learn your lesson about going solo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Alex pushed away from Nikita. She was one to talk about not acting without their team. Michael and Sonya stifled their laughter at Nikita’s shocked expression. Despite the years and the talks they’ve had, she deserved the reprimand. Alex shuffled to congratulate Birkhoff on the engagement, but the two simply regarded one another. Neither had apologized since he had hacked her and she had thrown a plate at him. However, after a moment, they decided their fight didn’t matter in the long run. They shared a fistbump, and he helped her sit in the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I did learn my lesson,” Nikita wasn’t ready to let the comment go. She glanced around for support, but only found it in Michael. Sonya, Birkhoff, and Alex were too busy rolling their eyes and giggling. She hadn’t gone rogue since they had taken down the Shop, but she continued to be reckless and not listen to orders. That was simply something about her that would never change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael moved to wrap his wife in a comforting, pity hug. She huffed against his chest, not returning the gesture. While she loved saying ‘I told you so’, she hated when the phrase was used against her. She thought she was getting better at it, but her stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with. Her husband didn’t help matters as he teased, “Still ran off that second time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep that up, you’re sleeping on the couch,” Nikita pulled away. That worked in brightening her mood, and she smirked. Knowing the threat wasn’t as empty as it appeared, Michael rolled his eyes. He made her sit at the table with him, and simultaneously they looked to see if Birkhoff was done with the computer yet. Judging by how little he snapped at them, he was almost there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya went to toss her empty plate, stumbling around a begging Barkhoff. He had been wandering from person to person hoping for scraps of food or pets. But after Nikita put away the leftovers, he had been hovering around Sonya. She thought it was absolutely adorable, bending down to scratch him behind the ears, “Where’s Barkhoff gonna sleep then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With me,” Michael, Nikita, and Alex answered at the same time. Although the married couple weren’t surprised to hear each other respond, the fact that Alex did also startled them. She simply shrugged when they glanced at her in confusion. Her attention was mostly focused on trying to watch what Birkhoff was doing with her one good eye. Not satisfied, Nikita and Michael wondered, “Why are you chiming in on this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. ‘Cause I deserve to cuddle with the best boy in the world tonight,” To emphasize her point, Alex snapped her fingers and Barkhoff came trotting over to her. She cooed and pet him, smiling brightly as he wagged his tail. She did need comfort that night to be able to sleep; near death experiences were never good for dreams. Nikita knew that, and was willing to let her best friend curl up with her dog that night. But for the moment, she wanted to be selfish. She whistled Barkhoff over and scooped him up in her strong arms. He awkwardly sat half on her lap and half on Michael’s, yet he was enjoying himself as they scratched and pet his fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laptop’s secured if anyone’s wondering,” Eventually, Birkhoff interrupted their moment with the dog. He slid the laptop across the table so everyone could see it from their seats. Alex opened the files where she had stored the information, and gave them a quick rundown of her notes. They were mostly about coming and goings, and they could pour over them later. The pictures were the priority, and the team studiously examined each one. Sonya, on the other hand, encrypted Alex’s cell- they were going to need it for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait. Go back. I know that guy,” Nikita interrupted the flow, pointing to the screen. Alex followed her wishes, returning to the picture of a heavily muscled man nearing the warehouse. The camera had managed to capture his striking features, that Alex and Michael instantly recognized as Russian. They turned to Nikita for explanation, and she gave it, “He was with Ari at some point. When, I don’t remember. So it was any of the times I was fighting Gogol, or was poisoned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love hearing that you were poisoned years after the fact,” Michael shifted even closer to his wife, nudging her slightly. All she could do was sigh, especially when the rest of her team was glaring at her like they were; being poisoned was definitely something to share with your husband. Alex’s glare had the most weight to it. She remembered the anxiety she experienced praying Nikita got the antidote in time. So she was shocked Michael hadn’t known about that mission.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense, a lot of shit went down that first year,” Nikita brought everyone back down memory lane. It didn’t last long however, they needed to focus on the present. Sonya returned to encrypting the phone, as the others continued to scroll through pictures. There were more of the same man, allowing Nikita to confirm that she did in fact remember him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is this Gogol?” Birkhoff asked, unsure of what to do with the information. Nikita absentmindedly shrugged. Alex had pulled open a tab on the laptop for her to type anything she remembered about the man in a note. She only managed to come up with his ties to Ari and Gogol and possibly the way he fought. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. They should’ve been disbanded after the whole Zetrov thing,” Michael instantly negated. Just because one man was Gogol, didn’t mean everyone else was. He was the only one they had recognized in the photographs after all. Alex nodded in agreement, which settled Birkhoff a tad. She had spent the most time around Gogol while she had been in Russia, she’d be able to pinpoint them the best. Besides, after Ari died former agents simply dropped off the radar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they regrouped,” Nikita mused. It was a slim chance with their leaders dead and the organization that had been funding them turned to legality. However, it was a possibility they had to face. Sonya handed Alex back her then secure phone. Although she nodded her appreciation, she ignored it. Her attention was solely on the possibility that the mercenary group may not have been that new.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team moved slower throughout the rest of the pictures. Nothing else seemed to pop out at them. They were able to study the warehouse and surrounding area, and how the group moved about. It was solid intel, and a great starting point to build off of. They just had to do a lot of research and digging. Michael added another complication when he zoomed in on one of the last photos. It wasn’t that clear, but a recognizable woman still appeared, “Hold on. She’s Division. I trained her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the reason I was able to escape was because their fighting style was familiar,” Voice lowering, Alex put words to some of her thoughts. She was already well aware that the way they moved was like Division and Gogol, but after fighting with them the similarities became more apparent. It would explain how she had escaped the warehouse and had made it to Michael and Nikita’s without severe trouble; she had been on the run from Division and Gogol before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reality of the information settled on the team. Former members of disbanded black ops groups had joined another. They had thought everyone would’ve wanted their freedom once the evil was defeated. Except, that was shockingly not the case. Just as their team was meant to save the world, others were meant to destroy it. The agents had jumped from one mercenary group to the next without hesitation. The realization was unsettling. Especially as they thought about how hard they had worked to free the agents the first time around, “What the fuck is going on?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one could answer that question right away, however. It was late, they were tired, everything was overwhelming, and one of them desperately needed a shower. Nikita helped Alex to the guest bathroom, starting the hot water shower for her and laying out a fresh bandage. The Nerds ran the pictures through Shadownet to see if they could get any hits on the mercenaries they didn’t recognize. And Michael texted Sam again to call them; he had worked for both Division and Gogol, he might have heard something about the new black ops group. There wasn’t much else to do that night, besides rest for the next day of research and strategizing- if they could rest after everything they discovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff and Sonya trudged off to the guest room that had been set aside for them, dragging their bags behind them. They left the computers where they were in the kitchen. Mostly because they were connected to the strongest internet out there, but also because they didn’t want to be distracted. Michael and Nikita, on the other hand, set up Alex’s room before they went to sleep. They brought in her bag, and tried to ensure her bed and things were as accessible as possible with her injuries. Barkhoff’s blankets that he usually slept on were piled on the corner of the mattress as well. It’d be easier to get him to sleep with Alex that night if his makeshift bed was in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Michael was busy trying to get Barkhoff to hop on the bed and stay there, Nikita flopped against the mattress. Michael rolled his eyes, but he was ignored as she covered her head with her arms and groaned, “God. We can’t have a normal family dinner? Like. Just once. No injuries, no drama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve met us right?” Michael gently pulled his wife to her feet, letting her crash her exhausted body in his arms. Nikita hadn’t quite shaken off the stomach flu from last week. Whereas his symptoms were consistent and disappeared after a couple of days, her’s came and went. She didn’t have a fever anymore, which was a positive sign. But she definitely needed to rest, “I mean, take this past month into consideration. We got a dog, and named him after our friend. Sonya and Birkhoff got engaged using computer code. Sam somehow got promoted at a security firm. And Alex ran into a mercenary group.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of these things is not like the others,” Nikita singsonged, glancing up at her husband with a smirk. Yes, she knew their family was far from normal. Years of experience and adventures had taught her that. But they were allowed their quiet and peaceful moments. They could have happiness and fun; they didn’t have to be dragged into another fight with evil people. Using their freedom to secure other people’s freedom was the right course of action. They just didn't want it to be so full of trauma.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the promotion isn’t it?” Chuckling, Michael teased. Although she smiled in return, Nikita shook her head and pulled away from him. Sam had turned his life around over the years; he was a lot less selfish and really cared for their team. They continued to make fun of him, though. Fortunately, he fit well enough in their family to laugh it off.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shuffled into her guest room, holding tight to her injured side. Nikita helped her into the bed, as Michael settled Barkhoff. After a second, he finally got him to lay down in his blankets. Alex did her best not to complain, focusing instead on soothing herself by petting the shaggy dog. Her teeth still clenched tightly and she seethed, “Have I ever told you how much I hate broken ribs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make ‘em pay after our sweet dreams tonight,” Nikita swore vengeance, handing Alex the bottled water they had placed on her nightstand. Both her husband and her best friend shot her a look for her choice of words. With their memories resurfacing, no one was going to have simple dreams that night. Sighing, Nikita rolled her brown eyes, “Drink your water. See you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael followed his wife out the door, grinning in amusement. It was easy to forget that underneath Nikita’s badassness was a sarcastic dork. He waited until they were in their bedroom before he lovingly teased her, however, “Dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the couch,” There was no bite to her words, she didn’t mean it. Regardless, she still threw a pillow at him. Michael caught it laughing, which brought laughter out of Nikita as well. They got ready for bed together, continuing to playfully throw things and giggle. Long ago the couple had agreed to try and find moments of joy during their missions. They weren’t going to be dragged down by the stress they usually ran into. Sometimes it was difficult not to be so caught up in everything. However, they always had their smiles to see their way through.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that Nikita wasn’t right about the dreams. She jolted awake before her alarm could even chirp. Michael automatically reached out to her, his own nightmare startling him as well. They calmed one another, steadying their breathing and soothing their heartbeats. Nikita soon felt secure enough to leave the safety of the bed and go on her morning run, but Michael stopped her. He held onto her tightly, and spoke softly, “No.  I don’t want you going alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled lovingly, and kissed him sweetly. Instead of reassuring him, she simply pulled him along for the early morning workout. His anxiety was reasonable, she wasn’t going to fight him on it. He’d just have to suffer through an intense run with her. To his credit, he managed to keep up with her for a while. However, she was already doing her cool down stretches by the time he reached the house again. She didn't have to tease him, her smirk said everything. He rolled his eyes, and led her back inside. They headed to the kitchen for some water, finding Birkhoff and Sonya awake and frying up some eggs. At least they were comfortable enough at their house to treat it like their own, “You raided our fridge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone has to cook breakfast,” Birkhoff attempted to flip the eggs in the skillet, but when that failed he just made them scrambled. Sonya rolled with it, popping some bread in the toaster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maneuvering around them for water, Michael and Nikita added food and ingredients to the things the newly engaged couple had already piled on the counter. If they were taking up the whole kitchen to make breakfast, they might as well make it for everybody. Michael voiced that suggestion, “So, I can make requests?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expect my protein veggie shake after I wake up Sleeping Beauty,” Nikita agreed and went to grab Alex. She was already awake, trying to push her stiff and sore body out of bed. Barkhoff wasn’t helping as he ran to the door, begging to be let outside. Nikita told him to go. But it wasn’t until she walked him halfway to the back door (that had the doggy door Michael painstakingly installed), that he followed the order. She rolled her eyes and returned to Alex’s side, “Come on. Let’s patch you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women staggered to the bathroom to clean Alex’s cut and wrap her ribs. Her blackeye didn’t appear as terrible in the morning, yet the gash on her cheek and cracked ribs continued to be horrendous. She wasn’t able to grab a lot of her things when escaping from Houston, so her clothing options were limited. Luckily, Nikita had some old sweats she could lounge in. Alex was fine as her ribs were taken care of and as she dressed, but when Nikita swapped her cut with alcohol she yanked away and winced. She expected a quip from her best friend, instead she looked as though she was going to be sick. Despite being the one who was receiving aid, Alex grew concerned, “You good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just still getting over that bug,” Shaking off her nausea, Nikita continued cleaning the wound. She blamed the run for the sick feeling in her stomach. It was the most intense workout she had done since catching the stomach flu. Her body simply had to adjust to the exercise again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Michael had, and you caught, and it made you miss your period,” Alex clarified for herself. Nikita nodded, trying to be gentler with the alcohol swap. Alex still bit her lip from the sting, “Awesome. Glad I followed your insane rant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was stressful,” Helping to dry the wound before putting on a bandaid, Nikita defended. Having the flu was no joke, nor was freaking out about a possible pregnancy. Alex simply rolled her blue eyes (or at least tried to with one of them swollen) and reached to put the bandage on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. You just didn’t lose track of your period like you usually do,” Her teasing comment left her to struggle with placing and taping the gauze on her own. Alex glanced at Nikita for support, yet found none. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying I overreacted?” Crossing her arms and glaring, Nikita did her best to intimidate her friend into taking the words back. It didn’t work.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikita Mears-Bishop? Never,” Alex would’ve winked and smirked, but her wounds wouldn’t allow it. She settled on laughing as much as she could with her screaming ribs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexandra Udinov being a brat and losing dog privileges…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I love him,” Immediately, Alex whined. Speaking of the dog, Barkhoff excitedly burst into the bathroom after returning from outside. He jumped on Nikita for pets, making her stumble a bit at his weight. He didn’t wait for scratches, however. He simply ran back out to love other people in the house. Forgetting what they were even slightly arguing about, the women giggled. Just like his namesake, Barkhoff was ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita and Alex tidied the bathroom together, one moving much slower than the other. As they did so, Alex became lost in thought. She had been contemplating a lot recently, and the silence and monotony of cleaning allowed her to ponder. Nikita caught her staring off into space, grinning slightly, “We settled on maybe baby, if that’s what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not. But thank you so much for telling me,” A huge smile erupted on Alex’s lips. She was excited for her friends and their futures. It was so bright, it gave her hope for her own. The present, however, was drastically more serious, “No. I was actually thinking about the people we’ve saved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes people just fall back into old habits. They can’t handle the new world they’ve entered, and they’re scared. So they run back to what they know,” Nikita shrugged. She had thought the same after seeing the former Division agent in the photographs. The image reminded her of junkies relapsing. Sometimes it was all too much, and the fight was too great. Slipping back into where they came from, no matter how awful, was simply easier.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Irina?” Alex remembered the girl she had to save from the brothel twice. She really wished the second time stuck. Yet after seeing former Gogol and Division agents go back to mercenary work, she was doubtful. Nikita just nodded, knowing what she was thinking. There were times when saving people didn’t last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael entering the bathroom pulled the women from their morose thoughts. He smiled at them warmly, causing them to return the grin, “Hey, do you want fruit or chocolate chips in your pancakes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want fruit in my shake,” Nikita batted her eyelashes while she changed her breakfast request from earlier. Michael went along with it, no problem; he had sort of expected it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chocolate chips,” Her stomach growling in agreement, Alex beamed. Michael left to complete their order, only to return moments later while they were moving to join everyone in the kitchen, “That was fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression had become deadly serious, holding up his secured cell phone, “Sam’s on the line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three joined Birkhoff and Sonya as quickly as they could; that was a conversation for all of them. Sam was caught up on everything they had discovered, and he took the information well. Maybe because he had heard some of it before, “I overheard my client talking about a group similar to the one Alex ran into in Houston. They’ll do any job you hire them to do, especially the ‘sensitive’ ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s your client?” Michael appeared apprehensive to ask. Sam had taken a more prestigious security position after working with Alex for a while. They both agreed it was a better opportunity for him, so he took the job. The people he worked with and for were extremely powerful and well off. If they were discussing a mercenary group, it wasn’t good.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t say a politician,” Nikita, Alex, and Birkhoff echoed one another. They had fought corrupt governments before. There was no way they wanted to do so again. It nearly took everything from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never got what they wished for, however, “He’s a senator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know it’s serious if Sonya curses,” Although Birkhoff attempted to lighten the mood, the sentiment fell flat. Those in power were bound to be corrupt; that was the tragic lesson they had all learned. However, they would have liked that corruption to not involve paramilitary black ops groups. The fear and terror they destroyed the world with was not something to play so cavalier with.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Former Gogol and Division agents joining a guns-for-hire group like their old ones is pretty serious,” Alex grumbled, slowly plopping down in a chair. Birkhoff and Sonya had finished cooking breakfast while they had caught Sam up on their intel, but the food was being ignored on the kitchen table. Only because her stomach was gnawing at itself, did Alex nibble on a pancake. Her excitement for the chocolate chips had disappeared.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We defeated them before. We can do it again,” Nikita was motivating herself more than anyone else. She believed her words, and in her team; she was filled with determination. But her stomach had dropped and rolled with the similarities drawn between the new group and Division and Gogol. At least they weren’t like the Shop- that made things a tad better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier, Michael had put the phone on speaker and placed it on the counter for everyone to speak and hear. He was able to pace back and forth with Barkhoff following him, as they went over what they knew. Since they were trying to formulate their play, he settled near his wife. Being closer to her and lightly wrapping an arm around her helped to calm his nerves, “Just took us two years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple of months, really. Once we were all together,” Birkhoff pointed out. He was sort of correct. Once their team had been solidified, their enemies fell fairly quickly. It was just a lot of hard work, and it tore at them both mentally and physically. They had proved they worked substantially better as a team than attempting anything solo. So in theory, taking out the new group shouldn’t be as daunting; they were already all together.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except we don’t have a CIA analyst, or a Navy Seal,” Bitterly, Alex brought them back to the harsh reality of the situation. A team was together, yet they had lost those that were crucial to their original mission- Ryan and Sean. They were not ones to be replaced, not that the team wanted to. Years had passed, and they had grieved and relied on one another to heal. But their family and the sacrifices they had made would never be forgotten.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita took a long swig of her veggie/fruit shake. It didn’t quell the churn in her stomach (it also didn’t taste as good as she thought it would), but it gave her something to do. She was ready to act, punch something, kick some ass, really anything to get the ball rolling. They could defeat the bad guys; she knew they could. After all, the team had resources they didn’t last time, “You have contacts in the UN, though. And Sam’s not somehow rotting in a Russian prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. But we also don’t have previous knowledge of the group, a black box of secrets, or a mole,” Alex wasn’t trying to be negative, she was simply being realistic; she was afraid they were biting off more than they could chew. Sighing, Sonya pushed her barely eaten breakfast away from herself and started diving into a computer. Birkhoff joined his fiancée, a giant mug of coffee in hand (he’d have to buy energy drinks to stock the fridge with later).  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the kitchen as the team thought over their options. Their intel and resources were good, but they didn’t know how to proceed from there. Food and drink were picked at in vain attempts to help think of anything. And to keep Barkhoff from figuring out how to get up on the table and eat it himself, despite his own food in his bowl. Michael even stole Nikita’s shake to sip from, hoping all those fruits and vegetables would do something. Somehow, watching her husband do that gave her an idea, “Hey, Sam. How’s the security biz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take a leave of absence,” Sam caught on to Nikita’s suggestion. He was all too familiar with the scheming tone of her voice; Michael was too. Although he wanted to argue about safety, he knew she was right. He pulled her tighter against him, and glanced at her to make certain that she was absolutely sure. She was.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex realized what Nikita had asked a second later. The idea appeared rushed, but they could make it more concrete with some serious planning. She had pulled up the notes she had recorded to do just that, when the Nerds finally understood what was happening. Shrugging his shoulders, Birkhoff rolled with it. Sonya, however, did not like the idea of one of their own becoming a mole, “What? No. That’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any better ideas?” Nikita didn’t mean to sound so snappy. She hoped her apology was written across her expression. Judging by Sonya’s lack of an argument, it was. Or maybe Barkhoff was simply diffusing all of the tension by walking around to everyone for pets.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in both groups, and with my history it’d make sense if I joined up,” Sam’s voice over the phone helped ease some of the lingering doubts. He was willing to be a mole for them; which not only showed substantial growth in his character, but also his loyalty to their team. He’d risk his life to help them save the world.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have contacts to get you in?” Michael got down to business. The first step would be to get Sam into the mercenary group, then he could relay information to them. Sam said he knew some guys that were probably connected, and hung up to jump on that lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one thing agreed upon, the team relaxed a bit more. Michael and Nikita pulled chairs around to sit in a circle with the others. And Birkhoff and Sonya halted their frantic computer work for the moment. Lost in thought, Alex considered the plans she had sketched out. They had a fairly solid start. But they hadn’t settled on a long term strategy, besides just destroying the group, “So our game plan is to take them apart mission by mission?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff stated that it had worked before. Again, he was sort of correct. Michael, however, had a different idea, “What was it you said to Percy, Nikita? ‘I can get to you where it hurts, your funding’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take out their funding, you can take out their leaders in a few simple steps,” Nikita nodded. They took out Zetrov’s corrupt leaders, and down went Gogol. They took out Percy’s government support, and down went Division. It was slightly more complicated than that, yet it was something to focus their attention on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya skimmed through the facts they had on hand, trying to find if they had a possible link to the money. They knew they were guns-for-hire, yet there had to be a place they received or stored their funds, “Are we looking at offshore banking, or a secured network, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we have a mole, and hacking, and spying,” Looking at the positives, Nikita grinned. The team was great at those things; they had a lot of practice in it. They could find that bit of information in no time.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Say all this works. How do we know the agents won’t just form another black ops unit?” Alex sighed. The thought had been pulling at the back of everybody’s minds. It almost felt as though they were stuck in an endless cycle of saving the world. No matter what they did, corruption and greed still found a way to fuck things up. The hero business was a permanent occupation; there was no reprieve.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not one for serious moods, Birkhoff attempted to lighten the air around them. It earned him some small chuckles at least, “Wishful thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex’s contacts in the UN,” Nikita supplied a much more substantial answer. Although Alex rolled her blue eyes, she continued, “No I’m serious. Don’t you run into this problem with human trafficking? How do you stop bad guys from just picking it up again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t. You can just know what to do in the future to stop them faster. And of course, make a couple of arrests and laws,” Alex explained. That was one of the more frustrating things about her job. She did amazing work, helping so many people. Though sometimes, there were too many people to help with not enough time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just gonna keep doing this forever?” Sonya’s words caused anxiety and dread to wash over Nikita. She wasn’t sure why. She knew that wouldn’t be the case. However, thinking about doing something that long filled her with panic. Some part of her screamed she couldn’t risk her life forever; she had other things to put all of her attention on. What that was, she had no idea. She clutched at Michael’s hand to steady herself.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed back, softly whistling Barkhoff over for her to pet him. He had felt the same apprehension. But he wasn’t going to let it consume them whole, “No. We take what we learn from this and in the past to help agencies be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re gonna be contractors?” Birkhoff summed up. The others thought that over, and somewhat nodded in agreement. They sort of already were outside hires that swept in to salvage nasty situations. Things wouldn’t be so different for them moving forward. They would simply take Michael’s suggestion to constantly learn and adapt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Sonya shared something she had been thinking about, “They are former convicts and drug addicts. We can turn them straight in a sense. Put them in jobs where they can use the skills they were forced to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna take ‘em?” Michael and Nikita had contemplated that thought before. However, most things regarding Division and Gogol remained top secret. Even if they could find jobs for former agents, a lot of their backgrounds would be sparse and full of holes. Also, there was no guarantee they would accept the offer. They weren’t ones to take handouts, let alone from their team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can make an NGO security protection firm or whatever. That way we can be a bit more legit when we help Alex with the human rights violations,” Nikita was immediate with the idea. It earned her some curious glances, but she just shrugged. Going into business together might have been the best course of action for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being all for creating a non-governmental organization focused on protection, Alex smirked. The idea wasn’t something Nikita came up with out of the blue, “You really want to be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie’s Angels</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m more partial to Wonder Woman, but if the shoe fits,” Nikita grinned, giving her dog a tight hug before letting him receive love from the others. The others in question, however, were groaning and rolling their eyes. At least the tension had finally lightened and they were smiling.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not focus on that right now,” Shaking his head, Michael nudged her. His green eyes dazzled with adoration, causing her brown to sparkle. The couple held the gaze for a moment, then reality set in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got to her feet and paced the kitchen. Barkhoff followed her footsteps; his tail wagging in excitement. He seemed to be hyping the team up as she laid out their mission, “Okay. So. We get Sam into the black ops group. Establish a way of communication. Do our homework on funding and their organization. And save the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadownet probably has something we can start with,” Returning to his computer, Birkhoff proudly pulled up the information the program was able to gather overnight. Alex dove into it, taking her notes. Sonya assisted her fiancé in categorizing the data.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Michael took Nikita’s hand in his, brushing a kiss to her knuckles. She drew her shoulders back, and prepared herself for what was next, “Cool. Then here we go. Again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team cleaned up the kitchen and moved to the living room as they continued their research. Shadownet had gotten a couple of hits on the other mercenaries Alex had managed to capture on camera. Most were former Division and Gogol agents that had remained off the grid since the groups’ destruction. Others were criminals with former violent convictions- the new group certainly had a type. They were creating notes on the new group agents they had identified, when Nikita and Michael returned from the post workout shower they finally went to take. Nikita urgently grabbed everyone’s attention, “Listen up you lil shits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Birkhoff instantly groaned and fired back their own insults. Birkhoff had some playfully mean taunts that he hurled at Nikita. She had started to retaliate, but Michael stopped her from making things worse. He could distract the nerd from the topic, “You come up with a name for the new group yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shut Birkhoff up for the moment. It was a serious thing to consider; he had named the Shop all those years ago. After a long while of thinking (where everyone else returned to their notes), he declared triumphantly, “Bastard child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team could easily see how he came up with the name. The new black ops unit was a conglomeration of Division and Gogol, almost as though it was their bastard child. However, the name was a bit wordy for Alex. She thought they could simplify it into something more fitting, “How ‘bout just bastards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed perfect to everyone. They agreed on the name, not caring what the group actually called themselves. They were bastards; it was that simple. Nikita readily returned the conversation to herself. She had a plan of action to voice, “Anyway. Back to me. Alex, how badly do you want your stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to call up my security team, tell ‘em I had a family emergency, and my two special bodyguards are gonna grab my things,” Alex read her best friend’s mind. She had used Michael and Nikita as her ‘bodyguards’ before for certain missions. It was a solid cover that let them move around for her whenever she couldn’t. Considering her abandoned stuff and the group after her, then was the perfect time to utilize the cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. And while we’re in Houston, we can go check out that warehouse,” And there it was, Nikita’s real reasoning to get Alex’s things. Michael had heard it before as she was working the plan out. He wasn’t as surprised as the others. They thought after getting Sam to be a mole, she would’ve been done with her reckless ideas for the day. As usual whenever it came to her, they were wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they’re smart, they would’ve abandoned the place after Alex escaped,” Michael was quick to back Nikita up. No one could really argue with that fact. The two could see if there was any evidence left behind, or some bit of intel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, they could’ve been wrong about the bastards scattering. The black ops unit could’ve simply strengthened their security since the incursion. Nikita wiped that thought aside with a shrug, “I don’t think it was their base of operations. Just a staging ground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would explain how I breached their security,” Nodding, Alex agreed. Birkhoff and Sonya came around to the plan, and the team strategized the best way Nikita and Michael could execute it. Anxieties and trepidations from before disappeared the more that morning progressed. It could’ve been the fear of the unknown that had weighed them down. Or possibly, their lack of any idea of what to do. Since they were working together on something solid, the team felt as confident and as assured as ever.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. So which tech nerd is coming with us?” Moving to gather her things, Nikita wondered. Their intel didn’t inform them what kind of rival tech they were dealing with, so a hacker was needed on site with the agents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newly engaged computer nerds shared a look. They silently weighed their options for a second before Birkhoff got to his feet, sighing, “I’ll go. Someone’s gotta watch after you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex and Sonya, hold down the fort and watch Barkhoff,” Michael instructed. Barkhoff had calmed down once everyone else seemed to. But he continued to act as though he had never been fed or loved in his life as he cuddled close to just about everybody. Not that Sonya or Alex cared. They planned on spoiling him senseless while his owners were away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll call with any updates,” With that, the team separated. They had decided to not use Alex’s money to travel; it could’ve been tracked by the bastards. Luckily, Birkhoff’s and Sonya’s tech business was booming. They had plenty of funds. As did Michael and Nikita. They had ownership stock in the company, and they might have stolen some money from criminal organizations they had taken out over the years (it wouldn’t have been the first time if they had). Funding their operations and having enough weapons was never really a problem for the team. It was everything else that was difficult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita, Michael, and Birkhoff arrived in Houston without any worry. Meeting with Alex’s security team and grabbing her things also went smoothly. That concerned the agents. They had thought there was going to be some kind of push back, but it was simple; they never had it easy. So when they returned to the van with Birkhoff, they motioned for him to sweep for any trackers or listening devices. He stared at the couple blankly, not understanding. After more signals that went over his head, Nikita huffed, “Yo, Nerd. There’s a lot of mosquito bugs out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her emphasis on ‘bugs’ got Birkhoff’s attention. He diligently scanned the suitcases while Nikita and Michael rolled their eyes. Over a decade of working together and the nerd still hadn’t learned how to read their mission signs. Part of that was their fault, they probably should’ve taught him. But when would he ever sit and learn from them. Birkhoff finished his scan, and immediately dug through Alex’s suitcases. He removed several listening devices, turning them off, “Nikki, Mikey, you’ve got bugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means they knew we were coming,” Michael rubbed a tired hand across his face. Despite expecting bugs, it was frustrating knowing that their target was onto them. They didn’t have the element of surprise they were hoping for.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like they don’t know who Alex is, or who she works with,” Nikita agreed with his exasperation. The problem with being former number one enemies of black ops units was that everybody knew you, even if you didn’t know them. After running into Alex, the bastards instantly knew what team was going to hunt them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that make Sam compromised?” Sam working as a mole only worked if the bastards thought he had kept to his highly questionable ways. Michael was concerned the cover wouldn’t last, and the team would lose the advantage they were banking so strongly on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Last thing either group would’ve known was him betraying us,” Shaking her head, Nikita recalled Division’s and Gogol’s last interaction with Sam. He didn’t turn around and help them until they were taking out the Shop. Both black ops groups had been disbanded by then. As far as they knew, Owen became Sam and abandoned all of them. There was a chance they hadn’t heard anything different over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael and Birkhoff relaxed at the recollection. The three of them gathered all of the electronic bugs and tidied the mess they had created with their search. While they contemplated whether or not to destroy the devices, Birkhoff suggested, “I can do a back trace, see where they’re at now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later. Don’t wanna tip our hand just yet,” Michael decided. They should do that farther away from Houston, and with their better equipment. He and Nikita also had a warehouse to explore. Alex had given them directions to follow that would ensure they couldn’t be tailed or spotted. The three were extra vigilant nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The van was parked a block away and out of sight from the warehouse. Michael and Nikita geared up to sneak around, and Birkhoff typed away on his laptop. He only needed a couple of minutes before he boasted, “Boom. Got a jamming field up. We shouldn’t be annoyed with any more bugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voicing their appreciation (and rolling their eyes once more), the agents hopped out of the van. Skill got them into the warehouse rapidly and stealthily. Sure enough, awaiting them was an abandoned building. Nothing was insight. A terrible yet familiar smell permeated the air, however, making Nikita cover her nose with her shirt and gag back vomit, “God. Has cleaner shit always smelled this bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They definitely used the strong stuff,” Michael moved to soothe her. She fought back her nausea, and forced herself to continue. The bastards had done a thorough job cleaning their evidence. Even trash wasn’t lying around. They took everything they could and scattered, purging the place with chemicals just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita and Michael continued their search despite that; they might have been able to find something. They weren’t going to give up. The fight had just begun. Climbing up some stairs to check out the landing, Nikita couldn’t help but blurt her thoughts. There had been a question on her mind since the plane ride, and she simply had to ask it, “So. Houston’s not that far from New Orleans. Is it weird being close to where you grew up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ve been around here since. Why? What’s up?” Michael joined her, securing that there was nothing on the expansive yet bare lower floor. He had noticed his wife lost in thought several times that day. She was seriously considering something. He figured she would tell him what it was eventually. Of course she would choose that time was while they were on a mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just curious,” Coughing down another bite of bile, Nikita did her best to shrug it off. Although she would always share her thoughts with her husband, she didn’t even know what her thoughts were. The past week she had been thinking a lot about their future, but it was a jumble of maybe’s. A certain negative pregnancy test was definitely at the center of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound like nothing. Sounds like there’s something you wanna tell me,” Michael called her bluff. His green eyes glanced over at her as they checked a crawlspace they thought they had found, “The bastards threw off our maybe plans, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They threw off a lot of things,” Nikita shone her flashlight into the narrow space, brown eyes searching for anything. They also ignored Michael. He was close with his assumption. Then wasn’t the time to talk about it, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. What’s on your mind?” Reaching for her, he had other ideas. The couple knew holding things in wasn’t healthy; they had to talk to one another. But Nikita actually found something, ruining the moment. It was a scrap of paper that appeared like it belonged to a money band. The agents searched around the area for anything else, except that was all there was. Focusing on the positive of their discovery and not the fact that they stumbled into a deadend, they returned to Birkhoff in the van (Nikita feeling much better out in the open air). Once the three were on their way back to the airport, they called Sonya and Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's some solid intel. All we’ve got is info on individual bastards,” Alex shared their side of the research after hearing about the warehouse and possible money band. She too was looking on the bright side. Since the bastards had used cleaner chemicals, the team knew that the unit had picked up on Division’s cleaning techniques. If they came across a scene that seemed too clean in the future, they would know the black ops group had been there.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a great thing to take note of, as were the bugs in the suitcases and the scrap of paper. They weren’t fighting with fools. The bastards were just as calculating as the team. Fortunately, they were made up of badass geniuses as voiced by Nikita, “Nice. That'll help Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s already got a trial mission as some sort of application,” Michael shared the text he had received. Sam didn’t know the particulars yet. The second he did, he’d tell them. Nikita was right about the former agents not being aware he had rejoined their team. He still had a way into the black ops unit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better hurry on our way of communication once he gets in. Maybe an old school dead drop,” Nikita was already thinking of a million different strategies. She considered things that had worked and things that hadn’t worked in the past. Their best move would be to combine a couple of efforts. Or maybe stay lowtech. No one could hack a dead drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll hash out details when we’re all together. For now, let’s keep digging and gathering resources,” Getting her attention, Michael suggested. Although their phones were secured, it’d be best to discuss plans with the team in person. They also had intel to pour over and research. There were a lot of things left to do before substantial movement could be made in their operation. They would get there soon enough, however.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, aye Sailor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael, Nikita, and Birkhoff returned to the beach house and discussed everything with Alex and Sonya (they also helped Alex with her suitcases). They decided to get the paper scrap analyzed (it was going to take all night before they got results), and the best communication plan with Sam was the dead drops (which they would initiate right before his trial op). With that and some bastard agents’ information all said, Birkhoff and Sonya went to acquire some things needed to strengthen their tech security; Michael also went out to go grocery and supply shopping since there were five people in the house instead of two. Nikita stayed behind with the injured Alex, absolutely exhausted from traveling. The women attempted research for a bit, listening to music. However, they quickly became distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you go after me?” Alex asked Nikita. She had been thinking about all of the things they had done for others. The work they put into saving them almost didn’t seem worth it. They had lost and suffered, and for what. The people they had risked everything for fell back into the same life. Why go through all that pain for so little reward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which time?" Nikita grinned. She thought she knew what Alex was getting at. She had been thinking the same. Not everyone knew what to do with their freedom. Not everyone was going to do the right thing. Despite that, Nikita still teased. She wouldn’t let them get overwhelmed by it all. There were more important things to focus on; things they could control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first time. You didn’t know I was sold into the sex trade. You saved me from Division, and that was it. You didn’t need to come back,” Softly, Alex reminded. Nikita never told her the reason she had searched for her. She saved her from the crackhouse, and tried to give her a good life. The only reason she mentioned revenge and justice was to save her from overdosing. She didn’t mention why she was looking for her in the first place. Alex needed to know. What made her go through all that trouble. Why check in on a person you saved. It seemed to cause more problems than it was worth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause. Nikita took a moment, petting Barkhoff as she mulled over an answer. He was lounging on the couch between the women, worn out from his busy day of being spoiled. With careful words and a quiet voice, she breathed, “After Daniel, I wanted to know that I had done something right. That I wasn’t the monster I thought I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikita. You’re not a monster. A bitch yeah,” Alex nudged Nikita lightly. The two friends chuckled, and relaxed against the couch cushions. They ignored their research in favor of talking. They needed a break and a second to settle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barkhoff sleepily sighed, and somehow plopped on both women’s laps. Nikita rolled her brown eyes while she and Alex scratched at his fur. Although he was a silly dog, he helped calm his owner, “I know. At the time though. I got my fiancé killed. I had done so many terrible things. I just needed something else to focus on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you made sure I stayed safe,” Alex understood. They had discussed loss and grief plenty of times before, especially with the addition of survivor’s guilt. Sometimes, the only thing to get them through was focusing on the one thing they had done right. They weren’t all bad; they had put good out into the world. Their team was proof of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know I didn’t get clean until Division? I had relapsed right before. And in prison it’s not hard to score something,” Suddenly and seemingly out of the blue, Nikita shared. It startled Alex; she wasn’t expecting the information. But she didn’t interrupt her. She let her finish her thought, “The routine and whatever hell else was going on down there actually helped me stay clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Alex had struggled with her addiction for years. A routine definitely helped, as did having a set goal or mission to fight for. Division might have been a hellhole, but at least it got junkies clean. Well, drug free. Getting clean required a lot more than just quitting an addiction. There was a substantial amount of healing involved.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Nikita became lost in thought. Her memories from so long ago were resurfacing. The fact that she hadn’t told anyone about what happened caused them to slip past her lips, “When I escaped, I lost that. I never developed any other way to cope. So when things started to fall apart, I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You relapsed again?” Not meaning to, Alex blurted her question. Nikita always appeared so strong when it came to her former drug addiction. She was there for her as she got clean, and relapsed, and got clean again. She was a steady rock, never faltering. Nikita must’ve fought so hard to get to that point in her life. She pulled herself out of hell so many different times. Alex was lucky to have her by her side. She was strong, but she didn’t think she was that strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her dog did wonders in grounding her. Nikita was able to breathe as she pet Barkhoff’s soft fur, “I needed cash and information, so I did this recon thing at a club for a contact I was trying to secure. And afterwards, there it was. A hit. It was just once, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It made you feel good again,” They were settling on familiar ground. Alex was all too aware of that want. Nikita shouldn’t feel terrible for succumbing to that awful desire. She wouldn’t look at Alex, however. So she shifted closer to her friend, taking hold of her hand and squeezing her support and comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the next morning. I felt like shit. And I kept thinking about what Daniel and Carla would’ve said. I needed to finally get better. So I focused on the only thing I did right. You,” Finally, Nikita glanced at Alex. A small smile lifted the corner of her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hoped to brighten it and finished the story with a brilliant grin, “So you found me. Saved me again. And tried to give me the opportunities and life no one gave you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were just too stubborn to take it,” Chuckling lightly, Nikita teased. Alex rolled her blue eyes, and pinched at her friend’s hand to retaliate. It was soft and light, but it got her point across. It also made Nikita stick her tongue out. Alex copied the silent taunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad though,” Eventually, Alex fired back. They wouldn’t be where they were that night if she had walked away like Nikita wanted. Their kickass team wouldn’t be like it was, and the women wouldn’t have each other in their lives; the two wouldn’t have someone to look out for them and care for them as sisters did. Although Alex meant for the comment to be fun, her thoughts turned to darker things. If she had walked away, a lot of the horrible things that had occurred might not have happened either. Like her failed attempt to save everyone, “No one else seemed to take their better life either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard. If you don’t have the right support system, you can just fall apart,” Nikita was immediate with her response. It wasn’t Alex’s fault. They weren’t responsible for what the former Division and Gogol agents did. And if Nikita’s second relapse meant anything, it was how important a loving and caring support system was.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of love and care, Alex’s thoughts turned to their team- their family. Their friendships were incredibly close. They would do anything for one another; they would fight tooth and nail for one another. Their team had always been closer than most. The various relationships were evident of that, “Does Michael know about your relapse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know much about when I was a junkie,” Nikita shrugged. Despite the years they had been together, she continued to be hesitant about mentioning her past to Michael. She knew he would never love her any less. But she certainly looked at herself differently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think he should? He is your husband. And one day, your baby daddy,” Alex meant the second point to be a joke. She thought the mood had lightened enough to tease about their possible future. However, Nikita’s expression fell, turning deadly serious. It concerned Alex, “What is that face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just. Bastards kinda threw everything off,” Repeating an excuse from earlier, Nikita attempted to shake it off. Something about the thought of Michael being the father of her children made her stomach drop and her mind go blank. It was a future she never imagined she’d have. Yet in that moment, it seemed all too possible.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Definitely something else there,” Alex called her bluff. Nikita tried to hide behind Barkhoff, but it was of no use, “Do you still think you're pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. The test was negative. And the next day I had a fever, and was diagnosed with some kind of stomach flu,” Nikita was vehement with her answer. Michael forced her to go to the doctor when she had a fever. They had confirmed a flu. However, they also confirmed that her late period was odd; she had to keep an eye on it. That wasn’t really comforting. Especially since despite not having a fever anymore and her flu symptoms having more or less gone away, she still felt off. Something was definitely up, she just didn’t know what.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s words weren’t comforting either, “You know false negatives are a thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I work with women in crisis. I know all about pregnancy tests. Sometimes they don’t read your HCG levels right. I'm sure your flu didn't help,” Alex explained. It was a mixture of playful and serious. She wanted to tease her friend, but she didn’t want to freak her out. She was sure that Nikita was right; she wasn’t pregnant. Except the face she was making was worrying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita was saved from her anxious thoughts and from Alex’s inquisitive stare by Michael coming home from the store. Barkhoff bolted off of the couch, excited to greet him at the door. His owner followed suit, pulling her friend to her feet as well, “I'm not pregnant. Now let's help with the groceries.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nikita had to talk to Michael. Alex was right, he had to know what she was thinking and what she had experienced. Unloading groceries and supplies wasn’t the time to do so, however. Later, she’d grab his hand and walk with him and Barkhoff along the beach. The couple had the time to discuss everything while they waited for that paper scrap result and Sam’s trial op. In the meantime, maybe they could seriously consider her NGO idea. It’d be a great way to provide a support system to the former agents. They’d have something constructive to do; it’d be good they were putting out in the world instead of evil. Everyone needed somebody in their lives to care for them. A team of agents just like them saving the world was the perfect thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The NGO would also provide more stability for Nikita and Michael. The couple loved what they were currently doing. But there was a future to look forward to. Maybe. They had a dog; they had to think about Barkhoff whenever they jetted off to parts unknown. Nikita was lying if she said that was all there was, however. It had been a week and she was given an explanation for her illness, yet she couldn’t stop thinking about that fucking test. She had a stomach bug, she wasn’t pregnant. There was only one thing wrong with her. Right. She was stressed, overreacting. Her mind was betraying her. Alex’s words couldn’t get to her. Despite her thoughts and her instincts (that were frustratingly never wrong), she wasn’t pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank God for Sonya and Birkhoff. They returned to the beach house in a full blown argument. Nikita could focus on that, instead of the conversation Alex and Michael were having that she had zoned out of. The nerds’ argument seemed pretty bad, though. It even startled Barkhoff, who tried to hide his large frame behind Michael. Before anyone could ask just what the hell was going on, however, Birkhoff loudly pulled the others in, “Tell Sonya we are not eloping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Seymour we don’t have time for a wedding,” Sonya fired back. Michael and Nikita turned away, not willing to add their two cents. When they were engaged they had never imagined a big wedding, simply something small and intimate with their family. After the bullshit they ended up experiencing, they spontaneously went down to the courthouse and got it all over with. The two were determined to spend the rest of their lives together, nothing was going to stop them any longer. So they completely understood Sonya’s need to elope. It just wasn’t their argument to get involved in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about my family?” Over the years Birkhoff had reconnected with his estranged family. It wasn’t perfect and it had its ups and downs, yet they were still important to his life. Like Michael and Nikita, Alex attempted not to get involved. But she couldn’t stop herself from nodding. Her relationship with her mom wasn’t the best. However, she would want her at her wedding someday, along with the family she had built around her. To her, they were all important. Birkhoff was right about wanting them involved in his big day.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya, Nikita, and Michael, on the other hand, didn’t have their biological family around them. All they had was the family they had made themselves, which was just as (if not more so) great and profound. Yet, they didn’t understand where Alex and Birkhoff were coming from. It didn’t seem like that big of a deal to them. Sonya voiced that, dropping the shopping bags she had brought in on the counter, “We have our family right here. Besides, the wedding isn’t even for them. It’s for us. They can celebrate at the reception we’ll throw when this is all over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael stopped Nikita from interrupting. Sonya’s wedding plan was exactly what the married couple had done, yet they had been continuously teased for it over the years. Despite that, the argument wasn’t for them to interject into. It had to stay between the engaged nerds. There were still groceries to put away, so Michael redirected Nikita and Alex to the task. Although they finally shifted their attention, they strained to hear what was said next. Birkhoff snapped, not ready to give up yet, “So what? We rush into things without them? Who knows what’ll happen with the bastards. We shouldn’t cut them out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want a long engagement. And you’re right. We don’t know what’ll happen. You saw what Michael and Nikita went through when they tried to fight a war and plan a wedding at the same time,” Sonya’s tone was calmer, but she was just as firm in her stance. Her example wasn’t all that fair, however. There were a lot of things that went down while Michael and Nikita were engaged; it wasn’t as simple as trying to do two things at once. Michael attempted to state that, but Nikita shook her head. They weren’t getting involved. Alex helped reiterate that by giving him things to place in the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff and Sonya were doing an excellent job ignoring the other three; it was almost as if they weren’t in the same room. Barkhoff was even ignored as he nuzzled close to them to try and diffuse the tension. The nerds hardly got into fights or arguments. They were always more or less on the same page, and could come to a solution quickly. It was rare for their stubborn sides to rear their ugly heads, yet once they did there was no backing down- especially for Birkhoff, “I’m not looking to those two as a prime relationship example.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been married for about six years,” Nikita couldn’t help but blurt out. Alright, so she and her husband had a rocky start. Except they fought for their happily ever after, and they were doing fantastic. That was a goal the nerds could work towards. Instead, Birkhoff and Sonya acted as though they hadn’t heard her. They were staring daggers and bickering. Michael sighed, starting to unpack the tech gear they had bought and abandoned. Might as well put those away too while the argument raged on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nikita moved to help him, Alex thought she could add on to the marriage point. Sonya and Birkhoff were too wrapped up in their fight to hear her, and if Michael did so be it. She meant to tease her friend, and get her to open up about what she was thinking. They had the time to talk. And if they were going to dive right in with the bastards, apprehensions had to disappear. Luckily, sharing with friends helped with that, “And might be pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you shut the fuck up!” The acidity seemingly came from nowhere. Nikita rounded on Alex, shrieking a lot louder than she had intended. She hadn’t meant to shout at all, actually. She wanted to nudge her, roll her eyes, and mutter. Instead, she snapped. It was so sudden and sharp, it caught Birkhoff and Sonya’s attention. And Barkhoff rushed over to her so she could pet him and calm down. She wanted to settle, she did. But she couldn’t stop being so pissed off.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always able to tell when things were about to explode, Michael gently led Nikita out of the kitchen. They all needed a moment to calm down. The team had been moving non-stop against the bastards, trying in vain to get any sort of information besides the fact that some agents were former Division and Gogol. The reality that their plans had to change because of their new crusade didn’t help things either. They needed rest. Michael gave them the excuse, “Why don’t we take a time out. Get something to eat. Relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was the first to take him up on the offer. She had to change her bandages anyway. She also didn’t want to explore what made Nikita snap any further. Sonya and Birkhoff separated, needing time away from one another. Going to their own corners to cool down was probably the best course of action for them; they’d revisit their wedding plans after a while. Michael took Nikita’s hand and pulled her outside to the beach, Barkhoff excitedly on their heels. The sun had just set, and the stars were starting to appear. It was a beautiful night to go on a walk. If only Nikita wasn’t upset and Michael wasn’t confused, “What the hell was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stress,” Her one word answer was said with bite. That was most definitely the answer. The team was stressed. A lot was thrown at them in a short amount of time. They needed to process, relax, and breathe. Mostly, they needed to adjust to the fact that their lives were once again thrown for a loop. It was the price they paid for being goddamn heroes.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But what did Alex say to you?” Michael rolled with it, more focused on what was occurring than arguing. Although their hands were clasped together, Nikita was a step or so ahead of him. She was watching Barkhoff jump and run in the sand; she wouldn’t look at him. He gently tightened his grip, and softly pulled her back to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he placed a soothing kiss to her head, “What were you talking about while I was gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just eat. I’m starving,” At least Nikita wasn’t lying, or attempting to tear away from him. Her previous intent to tell Michael everything vanished. After her emotional outburst in the kitchen, she didn’t think she could handle it. Not at the moment, anyway. When she settled a bit more, got better control over herself, she’d share. It had been a long day. The heavy stuff could be put off until the morning.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Michael wasn’t going to let Nikita get away with her brush off. He stopped them, turning her to face him. Green eyes sincerely looked into brown, his light touch brushing away her dark hair. She found herself melting into his hold. Troubles and anxiety were nonexistent at his touch. She was able to release a breath. And he was able to tenderly caress her cheek, “Nik.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just told her a story about when I was an addict. The bastards are pretty similar,” Okay. She chickened out of telling him her anxieties over that damn pregnancy test. Yet Nikita at least told Michael about the story. It was a summary, but one she’d be willing to expand upon later. They’d just have to be somewhere more private than the beach, where their dog was running around sort of unsupervised. He accepted that, willing to wait for the perfect moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita and Michael kissed sweetly, a promise for more discussion and actions to come. Their hands held securely to one another once again. They continued their walk, and in step that time. Barkhoff soon ran back to them; he had a giant stick he had found in his mouth. Michael wrestled it out of his grip, throwing it as far as he could. Barkhoff took off, his tail wagging joyously. The couple chuckled, “We’ll help the bastards. Better this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Now come on. I was serious about being starved,” Nikita agreed with Michael while she dragged him to the closest food shack along the beach. He rolled his eyes, but followed after her regardless. They might as well make a date night out of it. They were already laughing and brightening each other’s moods. They could get through their stress and apprehension eventually, as long as they were all together as a family. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone felt substantially calmer in the morning. After food and rest, the team was able to stand being in the same room together. Nikita apologized to Alex for snapping. Alex apologized for bringing the topic up in return. Birkhoff and Sonya made up, and agreed to simply enjoy their engagement for the time being. And Nikita told Michael her relapse story. He listened with rapt attention, comforting her as needed. He also told her his own story of trying to overdose on morphine after Hayley and Elizabeth. They had both been in severe pain and were suffering alone. Yet that wasn’t the case any longer. That would never be the case ever again. Despite their arguments, the whole team- family- had each other’s backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all awake fairly early, going about their morning as normally as it was for them. The analysis on the paper scrap Nikita found would be available later, so for the meantime they worked on some details and information. Birkhoff was focused on studying the electronic bugs that had been placed in Alex’s luggage. He was dismantling the devices and messing with the wiring. With music playing and their own work to hold their attention, the nerd’s tinkering was more or less ignored by the others. Until he poked at something and a listening device began to smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya and Alex moved to the other side of the living room to get away from him. The two were creating encrypted files on the bastards and improving the beach house’s security, and the smoke messed with their sight. Nikita was fine sitting next to Birkhoff for a second, drawing a blueprint of the warehouse she had explored. However, the smoke’s smell quickly started to bother her- really bother her. She leapt off of the couch and hurried to the bathroom. Michael started after her, confused. He wanted to check in on her, yet Birkhoff held him back with a question. Since his fiancée was out of earshot, he could bring the topic up safely, “You’ve had a big wedding and you’ve eloped…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta find what’s best for you, man,” Michael brushed him off. He seriously didn't want to be involved. His wife was seriously worrying him. He knew Nikita wasn’t telling him something. She was anxious and stressed, and for a while he thought it was the bastards’ fault. But her half attempts to talk to him tipped him off that it was something bigger. She was freaking out about much more important things. He had an idea of what that could be, and it honestly scared the shit out of him. Not because he didn’t want that outcome, but because then was the worst possible time for it to happen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita nearly crashed into her husband on her way back from the bathroom several minutes later. She ran an unsteady hand through her hair, taking in a calming breath. She was definitely about to tell Michael something then. He stepped closer to her, placing a soothing hand to her waist. She opened her mouth, and combed her hair out of her face again. Unfortunately, a cell phone ringing effectively cut off whatever she was going to say. She fished the burner out of her pocket and sighed. It wasn’t a call they could ignore, “It’s Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the phone on speaker, the team gathered back around to hear what Sam had to say. The bastards had contacted him, and laid out a pretty difficult trial operation. Although they were willing to do anything to insert him as a mole, he had his reservations, “Yeah. So they want me to kill Alex. Prove I’m not with you, and I’m up to speed with my old reaper skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to fake your death,” Nikita instantly concluded, ignoring the slight pang she still felt over one of Sam’s past cleaner missions. They had faked a lot of deaths before, what was one more. Besides, Alex knew the drill; they’d do the mission, she’d lay low (which would be beneficial with her injuries), and then they’d kick some ass. Everything should work out alright. That didn’t mean they enjoyed the idea, however. Especially Alex, as she slumped in her chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” Maybe the third time would be the charm. After that, Alex wouldn’t have to pretend she was dead for another time. She didn’t want to delve into the life she led that made those statements true. It was too complicated. She loved helping people, she really did. But God she would like to have some peace in her life. One day she’d be able to go home at a reasonable hour, curl up with someone she could talk about her day to, and not be concerned about somebody wanting to harm her. It was a goal she could fight for. Hopefully taking out the bastards would get her there. Or that not so stupid NGO idea Nikita had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Take one for the team. I died three times,” Striving to make light of the situation, Nikita nudged Alex. She shoved back, causing Barkhoff to jump on them wanting to join their play fight. They distracted him with one of the few toys he hadn’t completely destroyed yet. While he chased and attacked it, the team either rolled their eyes or chuckled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael returned everyone’s attention to their conversation by disagreeing with Nikita. It wasn’t over faking Alex’s death; that was the best plan they had to ensure Sam became a bastard. He was arguing with the amount of times his wife had ‘died’. If anyone was keeping track of every single instance he had to endure hearing she was killed, it would’ve been him, “Four. You died four times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Three. Getting into Division. Escaping Division. Alex shooting me,” Nikita was ready to argue with her husband, counting off on her fingers. She ignored the glare Alex shot her for her third remark; she knew there was more to the story than that, but her point wasn’t going to be made any differently by expanding upon it. The nerds on the other hand were silently considering how many times they had their deaths’ faked. Sonya proudly held up one finger. Birkhoff was a bit ashamed of his two instances.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Escaping from Percy in Montreal with Sam,” Michael reminded Nikita. She had forgotten about jumping into the St. Lawrence river all those years ago. She had pulled so many stunts like that, it was hard to keep track of all of them. She was also unaware that Division thought her dead during that time. It made sense, considering the whole clip of ammunition Percy unloaded into the river and her inactivity in the weeks that followed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost a decade later, however, she didn’t care what that fucking black ops group thought. It was Michael’s expression that concerned her. He was still upset about thinking she was dead, not that Nikita could blame him. The years they were separated were hard on the both of them. There were so many unsaid thoughts and emotions, that it nearly ate them alive. Even then, the memory of having lost one another was strong, “Oh. Well. Alex, suck it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh. Fine. But while you talk about how you’re gonna kill me, I’m calling my mom, and Jill and Sandy. Not to tell them what’s going on, just to talk to someone actually normal,” Struggling to push herself out of the chair, Alex muttered. Just as Nikita had stayed in touch with Ryan’s mother, she had remained in contact with Sean’s sisters. They were each other’s connection to the life he had lived and lost for those he loved. The three had also grown incredibly close, and considered themselves great friends. Alex was always able to relax whenever she talked to Jill and Sandy. They were normal people to enjoy her time with. Not that she didn’t feel the same way with her team, she simply needed a sense of the life that could be waiting for her. One day she’d have that steady life with barely any problems. At least not life threatening ones that left her with broken ribs and planning her own fake death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She handled that well,” Sam eventually commented. He had thought she would’ve exploded and panicked at his news. Instead, she rolled with the punches. They pretty much all did, almost as if they were expecting some kind of blowback from Alex spying on the bastards. The team had long ago learned how to take the surprising twists and turns of their lives with strong shoulders and heads held high. They might have succumbed to stress here and there, but they always bounced back ready for more. They couldn’t let their world break them apart.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’ll throw a fit later,” Birkhoff chuckled. He might have been over exaggerating, yet they all knew Alex would complain about the situation as they put whatever plan they came up with into action. The team shoved that thought aside for the moment, focusing on how exactly they were going to fake her death. Sam shared some more information about what the bastards wanted from the hit to help solidify something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing from the intel and past experiences, Nikita began to formulate an idea. She started to sketch it out on the back of her blueprint of the warehouse, but Michael gave her a notepad to work on instead. She came up with a couple of solid ideas, yet she swore all of them weren’t going to be permanent. That crusade wasn’t going to be as long as the others. They were going to finish the fight as quickly and as efficiently as possible. No one disagreed with her. They all wanted to stop the threat before things became even worse. Fortunately, Sonya got a ping on her laptop alerting them to some good news, “Got a hit on the paper scrap. It is definitely from a money band, and it matches a couple of banks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which banks?” Michael rapidly started to track down that lead. It was a wide net to toss, but hopefully Sam could narrow it down once he became a mole. Their money trail strategy seemed the most plausible with that new mercenary group. They had little information to go on besides them being guns for hire and where they had received their training. So why not track down something as solid as money.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe track down the electronic bugs they had discovered. Might as well put some use to the devices they had painstakingly searched for and dismantled. Birkhoff was working diligently on that. He even had some ideas of how to use them to their advantage, “I think I might be able to find a manufacturer or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t set it on fire,” Michael warned. The others voiced the same sentiment, not wanting any more smoke. Birkhoff nodded, getting right back to the bugs. Sonya watched him carefully as she continued her work on the security. Michael had the banks to focus on, and Nikita talked through some ideas with Sam. They were holding tightly to the hope that things were going to be alright- that everything would resolve quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now all we have to do is follow up on some leads, initiate the dead drop, and kill Alex,” Nodding in determination, Nikita summed up their current mission plan. Sonya, Birkhoff, and Michael each gave her a look for her wording. Although he was talking to them over the phone, Sam also expressed how strange it sounded. With a roll of her brown eyes, Nikita sighed deeply, “Shut up. I know. We live weird lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did, and they were alright with that. But it was time to fight for a more secure and steady future. They had many great leads and strategies to hold onto to get them there. Taking down the bastards was going to be substantially better than taking down Division and Gogol, and far greater than taking down the Shop; they already had a better plan to start off with other than just revenge. The team wouldn’t accept any other outcome. They were going to win, and fast.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We better kill Alex soon. I don’t think Sam’s gonna last long as a mole,” Eventually Michael advised, ending the call with Sam. While he narrowed down the banks they should investigate, Sonya finished securing the beach house, Birkhoff analyzed the electronic bugs, Alex finished her phone conversations, and Nikita solidified a plan to kill her. As Birkhoff had teased, Alex complained about having to be blown up for her death to be successfully faked. Nikita rationalized it was the most efficient way to have the bastards not look for her body or ask any questions. Besides, they were going to kill her that way before, and it would’ve worked had she not grown a hero complex. That comment earned Nikita a pillow to the face, and caused Michael to explain to the nerds what they were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway. Michael’s right. No one can last as long as I did. So we gotta speed things up,” Alex brought everyone back on topic. Or at least she tried to. The team erupted into eye rolls and arguments over her claim. Her stint as a mole inside Division was anything but smooth sailing; she was constantly suspected of being up to something. There was apprehension that the same could happen with Sam and the bastards. But they pushed that all aside, putting faith in the fake death and dead drops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were the mole after you captured Nikita,” Michael nearly bragged, almost as if to prove he wasn’t as fooled as everybody else. Glancing at her husband in disbelief, Nikita stifled her laughter. That man could be so ridiculous at times. Birkhoff was the one to call him out over it, mentioning something about obsessing over echoes. Although his point didn’t make sense to the women in the room, Michael sighed, “Okay, fine. But I had my suspicions then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you trying to save face like nine years later?” Full of judgmental looks, Alex poked at Michael. His green eyes rolled, especially when Nikita whispered a tease into his ear; he just couldn’t win. He was fine with that, however. Making fun of him was something light they could all focus on. If it came to that, he’d take one for the team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit you’re a dumbass like the rest of us,” Birkhoff took it a tad too far, at least for Michael. Whereas he glared, the rest broke out into laughter. Nikita attempted to soothe him, a gentle palm on his cheek. It worked for a second, until she playfully pinched him. He called for Barkhoff to help him in the ‘attack’, but all he did was jump on her lap and tried to give her a kiss. She fell against the couch cushions under her dog’s weight, giggling. Her team’s efforts at rescue were simply trying to get Barkhoff to play with them instead. He wouldn’t move from his owners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, dumbass. Let’s look at some banks,” Through peels of laughter, Nikita pulled at Michael’s hand to help her up. They managed to get their dog off her lap, but they had to distract him with a bone so he would leave them alone. As much as the couple would’ve loved to stay and play with Barkfhoff, they had some work to do; the whole team did. Fortunately, Birkhoff, Sonya, and Alex could stay at the beach house to complete their assignments. They gladly agreed to care for their newly appointed team mascot as they did so. Comforted that their dog would always be looked after, Nikita and Michael left to investigate the banking leads.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barkhoff soon settled next to Birkhoff, gnawing on his bone. The nerd sighed, and leaned over to scratch the dog behind his ears. He wasn’t as enthusiastic about the pet as the others- certainly not as much as Sonya. It wasn’t because he didn’t like him; he had always enjoyed having animals around. He just couldn’t stand his name. Nikita had given him a fair amount of awful nicknames over the years. But naming her dog some sort of awful play on his last name, topped it, “They don’t have to keep asking us. We’ll watch their damn dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just being overprotective of their baby,” Sonya cooed, reaching over to love on Barkhoff. Birkhoff muttered something about it still being a stupid name, but he smiled watching his fiancée. Alex snorted a laugh. She did her best to cover it, yet it slipped out anyway. Although the nerds cast her a confused glance, she waved them off. It wasn’t about them, it was about Sonya’s choice of words. She could tease Nikita about it all she wanted, but she wouldn’t bring the engaged couple in on it. Her friend didn’t need both her and Birkhoff on her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Alex distracted the two with a shake of her head and a purposeful slip of her tongue. There was work to focus on; they had to track down the bugs and acquire the resources needed to fake a death. And, of course, there were more taunts to hurl at one another, “Hey. It’s an honor to have a dog named after you. Now Barkhoff… I mean, Birkhoff. Get to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sonya laughed, Birkhoff glared. The look had no effect on Alex; she had experienced worse. The three were able to work as they continued to taunt and chose some music to listen to. Over the next couple of hours, they managed to get a lot of things done. Sonya and Birkhoff surmised that the bugs had been modified, and the particular specs could have only been done by a handful of people. Alex gathered what they needed on their side for the bomb, adding it to a list of things that had to be put in the dead drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, the task helped her to rationalize what was about to happen. Alex knew it was going to be temporary; she wasn’t going to be ‘dead’ for long. Yet she was anxious over the idea. Her death had been faked twice before, and nearly a third time after that. Those times were different, however. They were a result of Division and being alone in the world. She wasn’t alone anymore. She had her mother, Jill and Sandy, friends she had made at the UN, and her team-family. Even with a fake death, all of them would be affected by those raw emotions. She was hesitant to put them through that. It took her a moment to assure herself that it was the right thing to do. The bastards had to be burned so no one else would end up like them. They were going to save them that time around. Sacrifices had to be made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were times when Alex wished she hadn’t stumbled upon the bastards in the first place. She should’ve left well enough alone. She should’ve just driven to her hotel room, and rested after her latest conference. But she was drawn to the mystery, to the potential danger. Why couldn’t she simply stay away. She had a great job with the UN. She and her team were happy. Dismantling the bastards was disturbing everything they had worked towards. Then again, everything they had worked towards involved helping others. They couldn’t stop saving the world. The team was doing that once more; Alex needed to remind herself of that. They were doing the right thing, and there wouldn’t be heartbreak or pain. Not that time around.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Nikita and Michael returned with two banks they could consider the bastards were using. With everyone’s progress, they decided to take a break- just long enough to eat and refresh before diving in for more. The team also had to bring a lot of things to the dead drop, and they needed to find the most efficient way to do so. That was a problem for after lunch, though. If the night before was any indication, time to relax was a necessity, or else the stress would consume them whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael hurried to the bedroom to change his shirt instead of joining the team immediately, however. He had spilled coffee on himself while he and Nikita were casing one of the banks. She teased him relentlessly over that. But it didn’t matter anymore, they had gotten their information and were ready to run with it. Washing his hands in the ensuite bathroom, Michael spotted something partially abandoned on the sink counter. When he first saw it, his lips pulled into a relaxed smile. He was glad his wife had taken it to calm her nerves. It wasn’t until he was leaving that he registered what exactly he saw. He nearly slammed into the doorway as he doubled back. His normally gruff voice pitched high in panic, “Nikita! Nikita!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita instantly dropped everything to rush to him. He wasn’t one to shriek like that. Whatever it was frightened her. It concerned the others as well, but they were rooted in their spots in confusion. She almost didn’t want to see what was awaiting her. Her husband didn’t assure her as he met her in their bedroom, shaking with shock. Before she could wonder just what the hell was going on, he showed her the surprise he had found. It took a long while for her mind to process just exactly what her brown eyes saw. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten about it. And she couldn’t believe she left before ever seeing the results. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Fuck,” Nikita could barely whisper. Her thoughts and emotions were caught in her throat, and she was left staring at her husband in disbelief. They were soon shaken out of their stunned silence by their friends calling after them; they wanted to know what was occurring. Michael was the one to scrape out some kind of excuse that blamed Barkhoff, allowing Nikita to quickly close the door. That was something the two of them had to figure out first. There was no need to worry their family with things they couldn’t control. Especially when they themselves couldn’t even get a handle on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took a test without telling me?” His voice still shrill, Michael waved the pregnancy test around. He was in no way upset about that. After all, he had bought her another test without telling her while grocery shopping the day before. It was a sweet gesture- really it was. He knew Nikita was stressed about maybe being pregnant. He thought he could calm her by buying another test to prove her wrong. They would maybe have a baby when the time was right. Obviously, the time was not right at the moment. Besides, she caught the flu that he had had- she should’ve just had the flu.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gonna tell you, but Sam called,” Nikita’s voice finally came back to her, and it shared her surprise of finding the box under the sink that morning. After throwing up bile (that did nothing to dispel her nausea or her unsteadiness), she reached for a towel. She accidentally grabbed the pregnancy test instead. Although she had been shocked at its appearance, she ripped the packaging open and used it. Alex really got to her with that HCG levels bullshit, and she had to prove her wrong. She had hoped to prove her wrong. If only she hadn’t gotten distracted and forgetful over the course of the day, “And you bought a test without telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah. But I thought it would be negative and you’d relax. I mean I wanted this… I want this. But not now. We can’t do this now,” Michael explained. He did want a baby with Nikita. It was something he had thought of for a long while. They already had a dog, a home, and the best family they could’ve asked for. All they needed then was a rambunctious child that took after them a little too much. However, they were starting a new crusade. A war, that despite being the right thing to do, had way more questions than answers. It was dangerous, and uncertain, and definitely not something to bring a child into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when did anything ever go as planned for those two. There went the possibility of maybe, “Nikita. You’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are we gonna do, Michael?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“They’re lying,” Birkhoff huffed after the bedroom door was slammed in his face. The team was well aware that Michael and Nikita were hiding something from them. They were fine with it at first- the married couple could have their secrets. But it was starting to greatly concern them; Michael didn’t screech, and Nikita didn’t stay sick for long. Years ago, the whole team swore to keep each other informed. It didn’t have to be about everything, but enough to not worry them. They were a family, they deserved to know what was occurring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex distracted Birkhoff, however. She had an idea about what was going on with the two. Yet, it was their shit to sort through first. Michael and Nikita would tell their family when they were ready. Besides, Alex had to focus on fixing the disaster she had created by tailing the bastards. The team had to destroy them. Saving the world became a lot more paramount, “Do you really wanna focus on that? Or do you wanna kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff shrugged and followed Alex back to the kitchen. Planning how they were going to deceive the bastards with a fake death would be easier than figuring out the married couple. Those two had always been a mess. Then was not the exception. Nikita was pacing back and forth, raking her fingers through her long dark hair. Michael continued to stare at the positive pregnancy test in disbelief. All he could do was shrug in some sort of vain attempt to answer his wife’s question, “I don’t… I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael, I can’t… I can’t have a baby,” Nikita felt as though she had had that conversation with her husband before. The idea of having kids with him caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach; it was something that seemed exciting, and just oh so right. However, it was always only an idea. She never had to face the realization that they were actually going to have kids before. And it terrified her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Michael pushed aside his own anxieties to focus on Nikita. He knew they would be great parents; he wasn’t worried about that. The bastards were the ones that had him on high alert. They were facing so many dangers. They couldn’t bring any of that onto their baby. Why was it that their lives couldn’t follow any of their plans. Why did they have to be thrown for loop after loop. They had survived so much already, sure. But a baby was about more than just them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… Are you… I don’t know how to be a mom. I don’t know what a normal family looks like. And this shit right now, we can’t bring a kid into this. I’m gonna mess the baby up,” The couple had definitely had that conversation before. Michael was steady and one hundred percent when it came to having kids. Nikita, on the other hand, she couldn’t picture herself in that role. She wanted to- with him she wanted to. But with everything she had done, how could she raise a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not. You’re not your foster parents. You’re better than them. And who cares about normal. We built our own family,” Finally putting aside the pregnancy test, Michael comforted his wife. Nikita was skeptical. She herself was messed up, how could she not screw up a kid. Her husband wouldn’t let her accept that. He even had proof of her greatness, “Look at Alex. You taught her, took care of her, loved her, helped her become the woman she is today. Sounds pretty motherly to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evidence backfired, though. Nikita broke from Michael’s arms, glaring at him incredulously. He tried to calm her, but she had started to spiral more. Alex wasn’t an example of things she had done right. She proved how insane the situation they were in at the moment was, “You’re seriously bringing Alex up now? We’re planning on killing her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s different. It’s how we’re gonna help others. Something you taught all of us to do,” Michael did his best to rationalize. They were going to fake Alex’s death to save the world. They were continuing to take down evil and help others. That was the best thing Nikita had passed on to Alex. Hell, she helped all of them become heroes and fight for those who couldn’t. She loved every member of her team even when they didn’t love themselves. She had them finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. That amount of kindness and love couldn’t ruin a soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael tried to express all of that to Nikita, yet she was pacing once more. She was lost in her own panic and thoughts. Having a baby was possibly the most serious thing she had ever considered. The fact that her husband would be with her every step of the way eased some of her concerns. But not all of them, “Our life is too insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now. But not forever. We’ll take the bastards down quickly. Then we’ll start up that NGO,” Instantly, Michael assured. That half-baked plan of hers about starting their own company actually held some merit. It’d be a steady job for them if they worked in operations or management. And they could stay safe. The two could continue doing what they loved with their team-family, and raise a happy, healthy, safe, wonderful baby.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was fucking around when I said that,” At first Nikita had been. However, like Michael and Alex, she was seriously considering it. The organization would be an opportunity for the bastard agents to put the skills they were forced to learn to good use. Once the team took down the mercenary group they worked for again, they wouldn’t be left out in the cold; there would be someplace they could go and live a real life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s a great idea. A non governmental security firm that focuses on saving the world. We wouldn’t be stranding the bastard agents when we take out the leaders, and we can keep helping others,” Michael put her thoughts into words. Except, he made it sound so easy. He made it sound as though their wars with Division and the Shop hadn’t taken so much from them. Nikita wanted to have that optimism. That time around was going to be drastically different. They already had their team together, and no one was alone- that was a substantial start. The team also had futures they could actually see to fight for.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita’s future was a surprise to her, to say the least. But she planned to fight tooth and nail for it. A baby was never something she imagined for herself. However, in that moment with Michael, she could picture it so clearly. If only thoughts of incorrect pregnancy tests and the risk of doctors weren’t racing through her mind, “I don’t even… those stupid tests aren’t reliable anyway. I have to go to the doctor. But if the bastards find out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have someone we trust. And a whole bunch of fake IDs,” Once again, Michael closed the gap between them to wrap his wife in his arms. He was right. The couple had done a couple favors for the medical clinic near them. The doctors there would be more than willing to assist in the situation. They also had fake IDs in their mission kits for Nikita to use if she needed to. It really was obvious how dangerous and insane their lives were. They oh so desperately needed to change that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Nikita pulled out a burner cell to set up a doctor’s appointment. She hoped to get in immediately. Whatever the hell was going on had to be confirmed as soon as possible. She and Michael could figure out a lie to tell their team later. They couldn’t be as panicked over the situation as the couple was. They’d be made aware when the time was right. That right time and the end of their new crusade better have been soon, “This is such a fucking shitshow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was lucky to get in right away. Nikita could run off and instantly get results. Yet Michael had to stay behind. To keep her identity on the down low so the bastard wouldn’t somehow find out and to assure their team, he couldn’t go with her. Neither liked the idea, but it was the safe choice. He said he could busy himself with bringing things to the dead drop; it was more important than ever they continue their mission. She nodded, and tried not to let her anxiety get the better of her. Hours at the doctor’s wasn’t very helpful. Nor was Birkhoff interrupting her attempt to run off with her husband when she returned home, “Where’ve you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a dead body to cover for Alex,” Nikita plastered on a fake smirk. She had had plenty of time to think while at her appointment. The bastards might be suspicious of the bomb that ‘killed’ Alex if there weren’t remains left behind. Their team had a penchant for faking deaths after all. So, Nikita pulled some strings to acquire a cadaver donated to the med school to use. She felt horrible about the idea (and nauseous), yet it was to secure Sam as a mole. They needed as many advantages in that war as they could get.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? Know what, don’t tell me,” Birkhoff shook his head. Alex appeared exhausted over the whole thing, calling Barkhoff over to her so she could bury her face in his soft fur. Nikita collapsed on the couch next to her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. She was just as exhausted. They definitely needed one another’s strength to keep going.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when Michael looked at Nikita desperate for information. She intended to talk to him; he had to know the results as well. But she needed to explain her new idea to the team, “We’re gonna need physical evidence to convince the bastards. Also, Ms. Udinov is too public of a figure to go out with so many questions. So plant the body in the car, detonate, and Nerds change the DNA profile in the online database.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you do that?” Hopeful that their idea wasn’t going to backfire horrifically, Alex glanced up. Birkhoff shrugged, unsure and doubtful. Sonya, though, was considering it. They had done some seemingly impossible hacks before. Changing DNA like that shouldn’t have been out of their wheelhouse. If any hackers could do it, it’d be them. Michael and Nikita might have been the power couple out in the field. Yet they were the power couple behind the screens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it on TV,” Although it was the truth, it was a brush off. Nikita was determined to grab Michael and pull him into their bedroom so they could talk in private. She moved to leap off of the couch, have the others hash out the idea on their own. But Barkhoff slowed her down as he circled her feet wishing to play. Birkhoff was also debating her credibility to site TV, despite Alex baking her up- she had once stolen a successful hack idea from TV after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Michael and Nikita had Sonya to be their voice of reason. She put a stop to the argument with a stern nod. As long as they had the information of the cadaver, they could switch her DNA with Alex’s in the online database. She was certain she had done it for Division in the past. It was time to put that old skill to use, “She’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so fucked up,” Alex muttered. Nikita simply nodded, shoving the scrap of paper with the information into Sonya’s hand, throwing a toy for Barkhoff, and yanking at Michael’s hand. Confused, Birkhoff, Sonya, and Alex watched the couple rush off. Their confusion soon crumbled into sighs and eye rolls. There was something going on all right, no matter how much the two tried to hide it. They were sure they’d be made aware of it sooner or later. If not, they’d annoy it out of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was closed and locked, Michael let the apprehension finally overwhelm him. He crossed his arms tightly around himself and studied Nikita. He didn’t think he had ever been so nervous. Not even a gun fight was that nerve racking. He wanted a baby with his wife; he wanted that happily ever after with her so much. Yet he knew then was the worst possible time. There were going to be consequences whether she was pregnant or not. And he didn’t know which he rather preferred, “Nik…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re three for three, Mike,” Although her words were teasing, Nikita could hardly breathe. She pulled the ultrasound results from her pocket with trembling hands. She passed it over as though it was the most delicate thing in the world. To her and Michael, it was. He stared at the flicker of a heartbeat that had been recorded in complete awe and wonder. His excitement settled her. She stepped closer to her husband, and together they looked at the paper- at the proof of their baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far…” Michael barely got the words out; his attention wouldn’t leave the ultrasound results. Nikita understood him, though. He wanted to know how far along she was, and how long they had until their baby arrived. Thinking like that made it all so real. That wasn’t some fever dream she was experiencing. Everything had changed in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six weeks. And I have another ultrasound in two,” Nikita stated the facts, twisting her wedding ring in an attempt to do something- have some control. When she said maybe to having kids she thought she had a year or so before the topic would come up again, not a week. She had always been hesitant about the idea, unsure of what the fuck she was gonna do. She was still absolutely terrified. There was so much they had to discuss and do. But she was happy. Stressed about everything that was changing, yet beyond excited to see that new future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Michael was feeling the same conflicting emotions. If she was six weeks pregnant, then they had roughly thirty-four weeks to get every single complicated fucking thing under control. The bastards had to go down, a safer and more stable line of work had to be established, and they had to prepare for the baby. But the two could do it, they were Nikita and Michael after all. With a brilliant smile, Michael pulled Nikita into his arms. She copied the grin, and the couple kissed enthusiastically, “We're having a baby.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex was going to ‘die’ that day, and she was incredibly annoyed about that. She understood why, she really did. But God, she hated it. She hated stumbling upon the bastards and ruining everybody’s life. Sam earned a great promotion. The Nerds were engaged. Nikita was possibly pregnant (a fact Alex was sure would be confirmed later). And she had rebuilt a wonderful relationship with her mom. However, all of that was shaken by their new mission. She knew if she expressed that she considered it her fault, her team would shut her down; they’d have to face the bastards and their corruption of power sooner or later. And they had to do something about all those former Division and Gogol agents. Not every bastard came from those defunct organizations, but enough to know that they didn’t get the same freedoms their team had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t their fault; Alex knew that. People made their own choices. Yet, she was going to ensure they had better choices that time around. She was still determined to save everybody. That was why she was working with the UN after all. Everybody deserved a chance at happiness. Well, not everybody. The people who had been abused by the system time and time again, however, did. The team got their happily ever after. They fought and struggled for it, but the reward was more than worth it. Their freedom was amazing. It was about time for the other former agents to experience the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One good thing to come from fake dying (other than saving the world, of course) was that Alex got out of the blind date her mother had set up for her. She was doing just fine in the dating department; she didn’t need her mom meddling. After her loose relationship with Sam- where they mostly hooked up whenever the urge struck- she had seen a couple of people here and there. Nikita claimed the situation with Sam had just been a rebound, and she was glad she was out in the dating scene again (she then joked Michael was a rebound, the tease not appreciated by him at all). Alex was glad to be dating as well. It was nice to do that whole normal thing. But she wanted to settle down with someone, have that powerful love Nikita and Michael and Birkhoff and Sonya all had. She knew it would take time and effort to get there. She simply hoped it wouldn’t take that long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got out of bed early that day, feeling she had to do something before she was ‘blown up’. Alex caught Nikita and Sonya already awake, and practicing yoga together in the living room. There wasn’t the usual burning incense or soft music, however. Nikita must’ve still been nauseous and had a terrible headache. Neither seemed to mind the lack of their relaxation aides. They were content breathing deeply, and playing with Barkhoff as he bounced around them. Alex thought about joining the two, but her cracked ribs continued to protest a lot of movements. She was healing nicely, just a bit more rest before she was good to go.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching her friends for a moment, Alex felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Sonya never took off her engagement ring, even while exercising. It was beautiful, and it symbolized the beginning of her forever with Birkhoff. And Nikita, though definitely not showing any signs of pregnancy, was glowing. She was stressed, that much was obvious with how intent she was to relax using yoga. But she seemed so happy, excited. Alex ruined all of that by discovering the bastards. Nikita’s and Sonya’s futures were heavily affected by her need to solve every little thing. She had to apologize, atone for her sins, “Nikita. Sonya. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Of course they were confused. No matter what Alex said about the bastards being her fault, her team would contradict her. To them, she had done nothing wrong. They were somewhat glad they were aware of the bastards. It meant they could end the corruption and protect the world from the mercenary’s evil doing. That was what the team did best, after all. Besides, it was a blessing they knew about the bastards so soon. They could save the world before it was too late for any of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For… for stealing Barkhoff to go on a walk,” Alex settled on that instead. It was easier than getting into a pointless argument. It was also far more enjoyable watching Barkhoff get so excited about a walk, that he jumped on Nikita and Sonya and knocked them over. The women laughed. Their new war couldn’t have been all bad if they could find moments of joy like that one. They could get through it all. They had one another to pull themselves out of the fire and darkness. The crusade was already better than the rest in that regard. No one was going to fight through it alone ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Alex’s walk, Sonya and Nikita’s yoga practice, and Michael and Birkhoff’s second shopping trip they had gone on, the team prepared themselves extensively over the next couple of hours for the ‘death’. Communication with Sam had halted, so they had to put their trust in the dead drop and that he would follow his side of the plan. They believed he would. Just, with the bastards as a variable, it was nerve racking. Sonya and Birkhoff would be their eyes in the sky with satellites and traffic cams to ensure everything went off without a hitch. And Michael and Nikita would be on-site to provide Alex her getaway after the car bomb. They had completed complex operations before; that one shouldn’t have been an exception. There was simply a lot riding on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was ready to roll, and the team took off to complete their mission. Michael wasn’t comfortable having Nikita out in the field with him, even if the two were only an extra pair of eyes and the getaway car. He didn’t say anything about it, but she knew. They hadn’t talked about her role on the team since she was pregnant. They also hadn’t talked about some other baby things, like names, nurseries, and all that stuff; that was something they could decide on once she was farther along. Instead, the couple was more focused on the not so distant future. They planned for that NGO idea and how to involve Sonya’s and Birkhoff’s tech business, Sam’s security job, and Alex’s position in the UN. The team/family could continue to work together and have more stability and safety in their lives. They had to confront the present first before all of that could happen, though, “I hate car bombs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nikita agreed with Michael. She caught onto what he was thinking, and what had made him so quiet as they sat and waited in the car. The couple had never been great at discussing the difficult things. They liked to avoid them with simpler subjects. Surprisingly, starting a non-governmental security, protection, whatever with abandoned, dangerous agents was easier than solving how their team was going to operate since she was pregnant. Yet, they had to talk about it. The problem wasn’t going to go away. In fact, it was going to get more complicated as the months went on. Nikita decided to just rip the bandaid off, “I’m gonna be out in the field with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Instantly, Michael responded. His tone left no room for argument. He was dead serious; he was not going to let his pregnant wife do something so dangerous. If Nikita thought his overprotectiveness while they had been married was worse than before, she had another thing coming. Her husband had already gone out to buy anything prenatal she and the baby needed to stay healthy (when Birkhoff was distracted getting things he needed to dig more into the electronic bugs). He was about to go overboard, despite discovering the pregnancy the day before. It had the potential to drive her insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Who’s gonna be your partner? Sam’s with the bastards, Alex has to stay low for a bit, and the Nerds aren’t really battle ready,” Instead, Nikita focused on being practical. She wasn’t a big fan of the danger either, but she could handle herself. And Michael needed a partner with him. That was the more important thing. His anxieties about keeping her safe were returned in kind. She couldn’t lose him, especially not then. Their new future involved the both of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fit for the field either,” Michael made certain their side of the coms had been switched off. They had a bad habit of keeping them on during personal conversations. It wasn’t as though they were never going to tell their team the news. The couple simply wanted to solve everything on their own first. Most people didn’t tell others about their pregnancy until after the first trimester anyway. There was a lot to figure out. The whole team didn’t have to be worried as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an invalid,” Nikita wasn’t. Pregnant women could do a lot of things; they just had to be careful. Sure, she struggled when it came to not being reckless. But the baby was the perfect way to motivate herself to think before she acted. She wasn’t responsible for just her life anymore. However, she could fight for two. She had before when saving members of her team. If anyone could do it all, it’d be her. The hardest part was convincing her husband of that.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what Nikita was capable of. Michael never really had to worry about her in the field; she could save her own ass. But, despite doing the impossible time and time again, she always scared the crap out of him. Losing her was his worst nightmare; his heart wouldn’t have been able to take it. Since she was pregnant- God- he couldn’t even think. The first couple months of any pregnancy was highly unpredictable. He was aware of that. It was only… he couldn’t… he shouldn’t be drawing those parallels anyway. Nikita and their baby weren’t them. He had to shake those thoughts out of his head, “But you are pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got a Kevlar lined, padded jacket. And the skills to pay the bills. I’ll be fine,” She tried to keep things light as she rationalized. Nikita’s BDUs had often been her greatest asset out on missions. She couldn’t count how many times those things had saved her life. Reflecting on it, maybe it wasn’t something to brag about. Yet it was true. She could be fine for a while in the field with Michael. They’d have to take more precautions, but she’d be alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter,” As stubborn as ever, he wasn’t going to relent. Although Michael was beginning to see Nikita’s point, he was going to continue arguing. Their situation didn’t have an easy solution. Their lives were going to be changed forever. It wasn’t a terrible thing, far from it. The couple simply had to consider a whole lot more than what was right in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita understood that. She also understood that Michael would risk his life if that meant she and their baby would stay safe. She would never let that happen, not if she could do something about it, “I’m not sending my husband out there alone. And we all know I can handle myself better than anybody. I can stay safe. Besides, pregnant women have done all sorts of dangerous stuff before. Everything will work out okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex thought she saw Sam plant the bomb under her car. But that was the point. He was supposed to have been too good to be seen. The fake body was already in place to act as her decoy; she simply had to pretend to get into the driver’s seat and detonate the bomb. That was all easier said than done. Once the bomb went off, things would be put in motion they couldn’t take back. She wasn’t so sure she was ready for that. She wanted to destroy the bastards. It was the things that came with the new crusade that frightened her. And it was the fallout of her fake death that concerned her. She had to swallow all of that down, though. For her team/family. For their future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael was silent for a long while. Mostly because they were listening to Alex’s reports about nearing the car, and Birkhoff and Sonya confirming the bomb. But also because he was convincing himself that Nikita was right. Michael and Nikita were in a tough bind (the understatement of the century), and they had to fight tooth and nail to see their way through. Both of them would do anything to protect each other and their family. Even if they didn’t exactly agree on how to do so, “Fine. But you’re wearing an extra vest under your jacket. And you’re actually gonna listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you trust my instincts,” Brown and green eyes rolled, but they settled on an understanding. Nikita could follow those instructions without problem; they were the only orders she would ever listen to Michael about. She stared out the window, watching Alex climb into the armed car. She tried to settle her nerves by combing her dark hair out of her face. Her husband caught her hand as it fell back to her lap. He squeezed it gently, and caressed her bronze skin with his thumb. She sighed, “This is a good thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Absolutely,” His voice was as smooth and smoky as ever. Michael didn’t hesitate. He kissed the hand he was holding, gaining her attention. Although they argued and they were so very stressed, having a baby was going to be great. They could figure everything out. They were going to defeat the bastards. And they were going to establish their future. It was just going to be rough for a while. But they’d get through it; they always did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing worthwhile has ever been easy,” Michael and Nikita grinned, kissing one another sweetly. And with that, the car bomb detonated. Alex hurriedly scrambled into the backseat of the car. She was a bit shaken over the whole body switch thing with the cadaver, (something that had Nikita coughing back bile) but otherwise she was alright. They sped off into the night, away from the burning vehicle and towards who knew what. They were ready for whatever they had to do next, however. The beginning phase of their crusade was over. There was no going back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their first bastard countermission arrived almost immediately. The team thought it would be a few days before Sam contacted them with an op. He would get settled as a mole, while they investigated their leads. Birkhoff and Sonya were still tracing down the electronic bugs, and Michael, Nikita, and Alex were focused on the bastards’ funds. They all had things to keep themselves busy. But not even a full day after the car bomb, when the team thought they could have a second to slow down, Sam dropped off a mission packet. Apparently, the bastards were still trying to get their mercenary business off the ground. Any experienced member was used to carry out an ‘arrangement’ instantly. That was what they called their gun for hire jobs, ‘arrangements’. Nikita wasn’t sure if that was what made her sick, or her raging hormones.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael and Nikita still hadn’t talked much about her pregnancy. After their argument in the car, they decided to hold off on a lot of conversations. They should be enjoying the news and taking a moment to breathe. It was one way of not letting the stress overwhelm them, after all. Other ways were Michael reaching out to old allies (such as Cyrus) for assistance in their new crusade, and Nikita being active. Yoga only got her so far in relaxing. She needed to do something to reassure herself that everything would be alright. Which resulted in her and Sonya sparring, while Alex gave coaching advice from the couch with Barkhoff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tech wanted to sharpen her rusty skills, and the agents were more than willing to help her. It was also something to keep their attention from the news. Alex’s ‘death’ was being reported ad nauseum; the team didn’t need to be constantly reminded of it. Especially Alex, as she attempted to adjust to being ‘dead’. She didn’t think she was doing too well. Focusing on Nikita’s and Sonya’s fighting techniques and ensuring Barkhoff didn’t interrupt them helped a little. She could ignore some complicated emotions, and think about the good that the action would bring. The team was doing something right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the women were sparring, the men were staring at computer scenes. Birkhoff thought he finally had a solid lead on the bastards’ listening and tracking devices they discovered. And Michael was increasing their team’s numbers. To end the war as quickly and as efficiently as possible, they were going to need more support. Old friends might also be interested in their after war plans. He was distracted at times by Nikita fighting, however. Sonya’s skills had improved, but it was still no match against his wife; hardly anyone was. Watching her, he found himself easing. He had been overreacting. Of course she was capable of anything. They were going to be alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spyder!” Birkhoff shouted excitedly from his computer. The outburst caused Michael to shake himself out of his thoughts; he needed to refocus on their current mission. It distracted Sonya, though, long enough for Nikita to flip her and slam her down on the mat (that she and her husband purchased when they moved into the beach house, no more makeshift mats). And it startled Alex to the point that she clutched Barkhoff. In her defense, she thought it was the insect that caused the shout. She frantically searched for a spider and demanded to know where it was. Birkhoff, not paying that much attention, shrugged, “I don’t know. But he made these bugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Like Spyder the Gogol Shadownet?” Nikita clarified, knocking Sonya to the ground again. The tech attempted to retaliate, but the agent nimbly jumped away. Reassured that there wasn’t a rogue insect running around, Alex approached Birkhoff. She had spent the most amount of time with Gogol, besides Sam. Although she had no idea what the nerd noticed about the bugs, she could at least provide information on Spyder. If he would accept it. He was beyond annoyed at hearing Nikita’s comparison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like Shadownet. But, yeah. Spyder is a hacker who set up Gogol’s computer program,” Birkhoff huffed. Nikita rolled her brown eyes, allowing Sonya to strike. The two wrestled for a moment, their sounds of struggle gaining Michael’s attention again. He watched his wife eventually gain the upperhand, and grinned softly. She continuously proved how remarkable she was. He had said it before and he would say it a million times more, she was absolutely perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now he’s with the bastards,” Clearing his throat, Michael caught up to Birkhoff’s thoughts. To his knowledge, Spyder was just a program and not a person. If his experiences with hackers meant anything, though, it was that they would name anything they created after themselves. Alex quickly typed those notes in their ever growing bastard files. Nikita had dubbed it their own wall of crazy. It was a haphazard mess of intel, yet it was going to get them far in that fight; they knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not with anybody. He’s like a contractor,” Starting to hack away at something, Birkhoff replied. Sonya abandoned Nikita to help her fiancė. With the Spyder connection, the nerds were certain they could trace the technology's manufacturing. The agents left them to it, confident in their abilities. Nikita was about to convince her husband to spar with her as they waited, when an alert came through that surprised them. Michael was hesitant to check it out. No one had expected to be notified of a dead drop so soon. Sure enough, however, Sam already had something for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the team had some time to prepare for the countermission their mole supplied them. Sam was readily accepted into the bastards’ ranks. His past actions and ‘killing’ Alex solidified his role in the mercenary group. He was already given a mission to lead for one of the group’s clients. It had something to do with taking out the competition of a powerful businessman. They had seen ops like that before; they were never as simple as they appeared. So once Nikita came back with the mission packet, the team pored over every last detail. There was no way they were going to let the bastards get away with their plans. After all, that was their main objective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Alex can quarterback me and Michael from here as Birkhoff handles our tech. Sonya, you think you can track the money payment, get us an account or something?” Nikita paced the living room, ruffling her hair. She knew she wasn’t deciding for everybody; that was a bad habit she had learned to overcome. Yet it still felt that way as she floated an idea out there. No one disagreed with her. Alex might have not liked sitting that mission out, though she understood why she had to lay low. And Michael was still anxious about Nikita being out in the field, but he knew she would be alright. Her team had her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya was already seeing what she could do about tracing the payment to the bastards. Sam had given them the client’s name. If they could track his money flow, they’d find the mercenary’s funds. It was a tricky hack, and a bit of a gamble. However, it was something worth trying. Nikita continued to pace, stopping here and there to pet Barkhoff and ramble about different strategies she had for the countermission. She was usually more certain and determined before an op. The fact that she was ruffling her hair and twisting her wedding ring was unsettling. Birkhoff was almost afraid to ask what she was thinking, “You’re nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. First countermission. Kinda decides how the rest of this all goes,” Nikita let out a shaky breath. Exploring the abandoned warehouse and ‘killing’ Alex had been one thing. How they dealt with the bastards on an actual operation set the stage for how everything else was going to go. They couldn’t afford to make mistakes. They needed the op to go a hell of a lot smoother than any of their previous missions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you this nervous before ruining Division?” Michael moved to settle Nikita, stopping her pacing with gentle hands on her defined biceps. He had joined in the middle of her crusade (a mistake he continued to beat himself up over); he hadn’t really seen a first mission. Their war with Division bled into their war with Gogol, then their war with Amanda and the Shop. The team was already aware of how to act in the field at that point. They also knew a substantial amount about their enemies. That time was different. There were so many unknowns. And there was a clear future they definitely couldn’t lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First mission was putting Alex in your way. So yeah,” Shrugging, Nikita admitted. Alex nodded. She had been incredibly nervous on that first mission as well. So many things could’ve gone wrong, ruining their plans before they even got off the ground. The team was in the same situation then. Everything didn’t have to be perfect, but it had to be solid and sure. It felt as though a lot more was riding on that crusade than any other. Maybe because the family the team had built couldn’t be sacrificed. All that pain and despair they experienced in the past couldn’t be repeated. They would do anything to make certain they’d never be hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does putting you in danger always cause shit?” Birkhoff taunted. Light laughter filled the living room, putting the team at ease. They were able to relax for a second, tease one another, and mess around with Barkhoff. If they were expecting simple and easy, they should’ve known better. Their team always ran into some sort of trouble. Yet that was what made them so great. They took their adversities, and made them strengths. They overcame everything, as long as they had one another supporting them. So their mission wasn’t going to go exactly as they planned, they knew that (which was why they were spectacular at improvising in the field). But they didn’t have to be nervous. Their family was going to watch out for them and protect them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They planned. The team could say that much about their first countermission. They created plans A, B, C and so on. They were prepared for whatever was going to happen. That calmed Nikita’s nerves and put Michael at ease. Sure there was risk and danger out in the field, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. Besides, he had his own plan to ensure everyone would stay safe; he wasn’t losing anyone, not again. With Alex running the mission from ‘ops’ (the beach house livingroom, which they needed a better name to call it) and both Sonya and Birkhoff hacking interference, everything should’ve worked out great. It was a team dynamic they were all used to. They even had Sam’s intel to work with and his op to work against. Although the team was against a new threat and there continued to be so many unknowns, they had that countermission in the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving on the scene was simple enough. Michael and Nikita had time to lay low before the bastards rolled out. They scoped the area, going over their infiltration and exfiltration options. As long as they and their target got out alive, she was okay with anything they did. He wanted things to be a little more airtight. He was probably acting more protective and paranoid than normal, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Not with everything he had on the line, “You can still provide sniper support from the roof.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And ruin the opportunity to wear two vests?” Nikita was quick with a smug grin and sarcastic remark. She had expected her husband to continue pushing for her to stay away from the field. They had discussed the topic some more, and both were confident it wasn’t going to be detrimental. However, Michael was anxious. She didn’t blame him; she had her own anxieties about her pregnancy. She was simply going to reassure herself and him by being active.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Can you move as fast with two vests? ‘Cause if not…” Michael started to ramble. Nikita wasn’t actually in two vests, just a vest and a Kevlar lined jacket. It was more than she usually wore, though. They both were in different clothing than normal. The jackets and pants were darker, and they wore masks covering their noses and mouths. The team had decided to try to disguise themselves somewhat. It was alright if the bastards knew they were coming after them (they were already kind of aware based on the bugs they had placed in Alex’s things), but they weren’t so eager to tip their hand- let Sam settle as a mole first. Besides, if they continued to conceal their features like that, Alex could quickly join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you normally like this? Or have I really ignored it until now?” Soon, Nikita quieted Michael. She wasn’t going to let him keep spiraling. His concern was sweet. She had always loved how much he cared for her wellbeing- she never really had that until him. However, she needed him to focus. Just as he couldn’t lose his wife, she couldn’t lose her husband. There was a reason it was called a partnership. The two were stuck with each other forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never knew what I was thinking while you were out in the field and I was stuck at Division,” Michael admitted sheepishly. Whether it was when Nikita was an agent, a rogue, or his fiancée, he was constantly anxious watching her on a mission without him. It wasn’t so much that he thought she couldn’t handle it on her own- she could- he just felt powerless. If anything happened to her, he wouldn’t have been there to help. That feeling gutted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell by the way you said ‘Nikita’,” She knew. She had always known he panicked a little when he couldn’t be there to help her. He had followed her to Russia all those years ago (in what seemed like another life), after all. Yet she couldn’t tease him too much over it. Nikita felt the same helplessness whenever they were separated. She didn’t let it affect her voice, like he did. But, then again, Michael always had his heart on his sleeve for her. Even if he wouldn’t admit it. Everyone knew he was more concerned about her than anyone else. Eventually, she learned to express her feelings more openly. Although she loved her family fiercely, no one had the depth of heart he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’m that transparent,” Flashing a self-deprecating smirk, Michael nudged Nikita. The two laughed lightly. The couple had overcome everything thrown at them to get where they were; they deserved to laugh at their past. Well, some of it at least. It was going to take another couple of years to laugh off the more serious shit they had endured.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Babe. It was so bad,” Nikita nudged Michael back, giggling. Their mission and anxieties were lost for a moment. All that mattered were golden brown eyes staring into sparkling green, as they smiled brilliantly. The couple needed to refocus, yet they could have that second. They could enjoy their own version of normal (flirting and teasing before an op) for a little while longer. Then, it was save-the-world time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Dynamic Duo. The bastards have arrived,” Alex broke the married couple out of their spell. Michael and Nikita rolled their eyes, and hurried to infiltrate the building they had been scoping out until they got distracted. Unbeknownst to them, Alex rolled her blue eyes as well. She, Birkhoff, and Sonya had gotten used to listening to the two have private conversations over the coms. Sometimes they turned it off. But mostly, they didn’t even consider it. Their team was often roped into hearing whatever bickering contest they were currently having. Birkhoff was really the only one who thought it was annoying. Sonya and Alex thought it was cute- if not completely ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you and I are the Dynamic Duo. Michael and I are Gods Supreme,” Nikita replied. It wasn’t necessarily the time to do so, but what else was she doing besides sneaking into a building; with all of her skills, she could do that in her sleep. Michael shot her a look to shut her up and Alex barked an order in her ear, regardless. Their moment to joke around was over. There was a very serious mission to complete. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just say ‘annoying’ like normal people?” Birkhoff still taunted back. If he and Nikita were being honest, making quips like that helped with their nerves. It was something they could have control over. And it was something light they could put their attention in. Their team had their own ways of settling nerves, so they didn’t snap at the two too harshly to cut it out. By that point in their family relationship, they were so used to one another that it didn’t bother anyone anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me, Nerd,” Always the one with the last word, Nikita snarked. Birkhoff rolled his eyes, and the team was off and running. Michael and Nikita silently moved through the building on the lookout for their target. The businessman was more of the bastards’ target than theirs, but they were still hunting him down- just to save him instead of kill him. Birkhoff scoured the security cams for any sign of combatants, while Sonya secured their communications. They were hoping not to run into any of the bastards, making it a zero footprint mission. Alex was great at ensuring that as she directed the agents. Sam’s intel was solid; there were no surprises. She could lead everyone on a seamless op.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” If only Michael hadn’t run off. He and Nikita were nearing the businessman’s office, when he spotted bastards approaching from another hall. She hid, but he took off after them. He had the opportunity to enact the plan he had created on his own, and he was going to take it. Nikita was shocked at his sudden disappearance. If anyone was going to be rash and stupid out in the field, it was going to be her. She tried to follow her husband, back him up in whatever insane thing he was thinking. Except, Alex stopped her. They would yell at him later. The mission was of higher importance, “I got my eye on him. Just secure the target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita huffed, yet went after the businessman. Alex and Birkhoff tracked Michael’s progress, attempting to understand his reasoning. All he said was that he was doing something worthwhile- trust him. They did, but they kept a cautious eye on him nonetheless. Sonya helped Nikita grab their target and sneak off with him. He was a lot more compliant than the agent thought he was going to be; she figured her impressive gun had something to do with it. There were a couple of close calls with the bastards here and there, but she eventually got him out to the van awaiting him. He could be safely shipped off to the nearby police department with evidence of a threat against his life, and she could go after her husband, “Package sent for delivery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it. You can exfil,” Alex advised. Michael was on his way back to Nikita; they could rendezvous and leave together. However, because a certain someone went off script, they ran into trouble- not just some, a lot. Sam had been doing an excellent job of keeping his bastard team away from his actual team. They could report back that someone had beaten them to the punch, and they needed to be faster and more efficient next time. That was until one of his men spotted Michael. No one could really blame the bastard for shooting first, asking questions later; they had all been taught that. But the gunshot still startled everybody, especially when Michael crumbled to the ground, “Guys! What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the force of the impact against his Kevlar that knocked him over. As long as he got up and fought back, he would be alright. Luckily, Nikita hurriedly arrived to kick some ass. She shot at the bastards (trying hard not to hit Sam, who was also attempting not to hurt her), and helped her husband to his feet. Together, they attacked their adversaries and scurried out of there. More fists and bullets were exchanged. Yet the two managed to scramble into their getaway car. After ensuring they shook their tail as they tore off to the airport, Nikita finally snapped. She held it together during the fight. And she was able to keep herself from losing it at hearing Michael get shot. But since they were alone, she nearly screamed, “What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I planted a listening device. One of Spyder’s. It’s theirs so they can’t trace it back,” Michael explained with staggered breath. His ribs were seething from the bullet. However, he didn’t have the time to check the injury over. His friends were shouting at him through the coms, and his wife was glaring daggers at him. He attempted to defend his actions, except no one was ready to hear it. They were all stunned by his decision to run off into something so dangerous like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking insane?” Nikita was fortunate to be staring at the road in front of her while she drove. Otherwise, she was sure the tears would overcome her. She wanted to blame hormones. But she was terrified. That wasn’t like Michael. They completed the mission. The day was saved and the bastards lost. He shouldn’t have run off. He could’ve gotten killed. Sam could’ve gotten killed. She could’ve gotten killed. What the hell was he thinking.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything to end this quickly and safely,” As serious and determined as ever, Michael admitted. Alex understood the decision, asking for more details of what he had done. She didn’t exactly approve of his methods, but it was a smart play. Sonya wanted the device’s specs so she could configure it with her computer. And although he was pissed at losing the tech he was working on, Birkhoff suggested some ways they could contact Spyder for future ops. Michael wasn’t so concerned with what they had to say. He was staring at Nikita, pleading with her to see his point. She continued to fume in anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you just got shot,” Eventually, Nikita muttered. She took a sharp turn, forcing Michael to slide in his seat and slam into the passenger side door. He definitely wasn’t off the hook, despite their team’s approval. She was going to tear his head off for his recklessness. The shoe was finally on the other foot, and he was scared shitless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, Alex. Let’s look at your ribs,” Only willing to focus on Alex, Nikita was the first to crash through the front door. Michael was left shuffling behind her, holding onto his own bruised side. His wife was doing an excellent job at ignoring him. The fact that he had only sustained a minor injury helped. She was pissed. He called her reckless. He claimed fieldwork was too dangerous. And yet he pulled that shit. Although the listening device was a great idea, he could’ve talked with them first- shared his idea. No, he had to be an overprotective jackass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ribs are fine,” Alex protested. She wasn’t lying. Her ribs, though still cracked, didn’t cause her any intense pain. Her face wound and black eye had also healed well. She wasn’t the one who needed medical attention. Nikita pulled her by the arm anyway, dragging her to the bathroom. Birkhoff and Sonya tried to avoid eye contact; they definitely didn’t want to get involved. Michael sighed. Once he and Nikita were alone, he was going to hear it. For the time being, he could relax and pet his dog. However, before he could, Nikita whistled for Barkhoff. He trotted after her excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor. Stay away when she starts yelling,” Michael advised the nerds. He knew Nikita was upset; she had every right to be. But he wasn’t going to take back his actions. None of them could afford for their fight with the bastards to drag on too long. The faster they ended it all, the better. Sam could do well as a mole, but a listening devices would grant them more information more rapidly. They could also track the bastards movements, know when and where they would’ve been. After he explained that to his team, they understood his decision- the bugging part, not the running off part.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She hasn’t yelled at you yet?” Birkhoff couldn’t help but laugh. Sonya nudged him to stay quiet, yet it was just too funny to him. He remembered so many arguments after Nikita had done something reckless. Since Michael had, the turnaround was absolutely comedic. At least to the nerd who wasn’t going to be yelled at. He could blissfully sit at his computer and work on some leads to follow. Sure, he’d make a comment about the agent essentially going rogue later. So would Sonya and Alex. But for the moment, they’d leave him to Nikita. Her shouts were going to be far more effective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting his fate, Michael shuffled to his bedroom and the ensuite bathroom for a better look at his ribs. The bruising wasn’t that terrible, nothing appeared to have been broken. He simply needed to wrap and ice and he’d be good to go. He managed to remove his jacket and tee-shirt just fine; it was the ace bandage that proved difficult. Nikita soon joined him, slapping an icepack on the counter. She grabbed the bandage from him, and roughly helped to patch her husband up. He didn’t dare say a word. He’d let her express her anger first. Her voice was steely cold instead of pitched in fury, however, “You get on me all the fucking time about this. Now it’s my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikita…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You’ve been on my ass for days about how dangerous fieldwork is, and you run off and do that shit. What the hell?” Fiery brown eyes glared at sorrowful green. Michael knew he messed up. He knew the gunfight was all his fault, and he could’ve gotten Nikita killed. He’d apologize over and over again for that. And he’d make it right in any way he could. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that terrible outcome had occurred. Of course she knew that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she also knew he wasn’t going to back down from the bug he had planted. He, in turn, wouldn’t back down from wanting to end the bastards soon. Nikita understood; she really did. Yet there were far better ways to have done that. Michael should’ve talked to them. He had a whole team supporting him. He wasn’t alone; none of them wanted that fight to last forever. He wasn’t the only one with everything at stake, “I’m just trying to end this thing with the bastards as quickly as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do it quickly if you’re dead,” Nikita shoved the icepack into his side, and stomped out of the bathroom. Michael followed after her. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or not. Her voice wavered, but she wouldn’t let him look at her. She focused on changing out of her mission gear, and combing through her dark hair. She hadn’t been concerned about her safety- she never was. It was all about him. They hadn’t gotten any better at not sacrificing themselves for each other. Both of them valued the other’s life over their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The married couple couldn’t keep doing that, however. Their future involved the both of them together. One couldn’t die so the other could live; that wasn’t an option anymore. Gently, Michael pulled Nikita into his arms. Tears shone in her eyes, but they hadn’t fallen yet. His own tears welled as a result. Maybe it was the anxiety, ragged nerves crashing to the surface. Or maybe it was hurt feelings that needed to be felt. Either way, the couple moved closer to one another seeking comfort. His hand fell to her still flat lower abdomen. She held onto it tightly, as he kissed her temple, “I just can’t lose you. Or the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fucking going to! I’m not Elizabeth. And our baby’s not Hayley or Max,” Suddenly, Nikita pushed her husband away from her. The sharp words hung between her and Michael. She wasn’t sure if she regretted the outburst or not. It erupted out of her the second their circular argument started up again. It just always seemed to cycle back to that point. They had to break that mindset. The two of them were fine. And so was their unborn child. Yes, the dangers they faced were life threatening. But they had beaten the odds before. They were going to do so again. Softly, she reached for him and tried to ease her harsh words, “Michael. We’re amazing together, and we have an awesome team. No one’s going anywhere. I’m also like six or seven weeks pregnant. That’s nothing. We don’t need to be so worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right; he knew she was right. The team surrounding them was outstanding, and they were spectacular. They were going to come out of that war stronger than ever. And their future wasn’t going to be ripped away from them. Nikita was barely pregnant. The couple had time to adjust to the change and prepare. Michael had to take a deep breath to settle his thoughts. It was all going to work out great, “I know. I know. I’m sorry. This is just… I want this so bad. I want this future with you. And well, I’ve always been protective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which I love. But we’re gonna be okay. So stop fucking around out there,” Smiling, Nikita wrapped Michael in a hug. He clung to her, breathing her in to calm himself further. The discomfort in his ribs didn’t matter. He’d hold onto his wife as tightly as he could. She squeezed back just as tightly, finally able to relax after the shooting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Michael released his grip to glance at Nikita. He had started to think over her sharp outburst, yet he wasn’t upset by it. She had to yell at him. Sometimes, he was too stubborn to see the things right in front of him. He needed the shock to stop himself from drawing those damn parallels. He was lucky to have her; she reminded him where he was and how wonderful his life had become. She must’ve known that, “I know you’re not Elizabeth. And our baby’s completely, one hundred percent, perfectly ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah. I’m Asian,” Instantly, Nikita quipped. Although his side protested, Michael collapsed in laughter. The moment didn’t matter, she could always surprise him. She laughed with him, glad the tension had lightened. There were a few things the couple had to work on, but at least they were on the same page. They would accomplish everything together, just as they had in the past. It hadn’t all changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I meant. You’re not comparable,” Love reflected in Michael’s gaze. Nikita returned the affection, pulling her husband in for a long, tender kiss. His hands returned to her abdomen, and their kiss deepened into a promise for more. That would have to occur later, however. They needed to finish changing, and they had to debrief with their team. The married couple had forever with one another. They could spare a few minutes to be with their friends and family- they were just as important, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some time, Michael and Nikita rejoined Alex, Sonya, and Birkhoff in the livingroom. Barkhoff bounded over to them, upset at being shut out of their room. His owners had done so to keep him from interrupting their discussion. But since they were able to move on, they could give their dog all the attention he wanted. As the two played with him, Alex grinned enthusiastically. Nikita caught the expression, glancing at her in confusion. Before she could make a comment, though, Birkhoff snarked, “You guys done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends. You get anything useful?” Michael deadpanned. Rolling his dark eyes, the nerd hit a couple of commands on his keyboard. The team gathered around his makeshift hacker center (that was slowly becoming a permanent fixture in the Mears-Bishop household). Birkhoff had acquired a lot of useful intel from Sam’s dead drop and the agents’ mission. He was able to put Shadownet excessively to work.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Communication has been initiated with Spyder. And we’re tracking that listening device,” He showed his team his progress. Naturally, they were impressed. Also naturally, they gave him some suggestions of what to do. Sonya was much more willing to work with the ideas, while she took over command of the keyboard. She had strong leads on those banks. The team agreed to investigate, as Sam got them intel on the bastard Michael had bugged. It appeared like a lot of tedious work. Except, when it came to smartly and efficiently taking down a black ops mercenary group, that was the best way to go. Money and connections were everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had a great idea about that. They had actual information about a bastard client and target. They were able to use that to save the day. But that didn’t mean they had to be done with it, “Hey. What if we interrogate those businessmen Sam told us about. Maybe we can figure out a pattern on clientele and targets, and use that to track the bastards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you all smart,” Nudging Alex, Nikita teased. She rolled her blue eyes, shoving back. Michael stopped them from starting a full-on sparring match by suggesting they get some rest before diving into their new assignments. No one was going to disagree with that. Food, sleep, and relaxation were going to do them good. Especially if they did so as a family. Despite the repetitiveness of it, it was nice to be constantly reminded that they were there for one another. Their family was going to be together forever. No one was going anywhere. Above all else, they were going to make certain of that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael and Nikita spent the next day interviewing the businessmen. They relied on old black badge tricks, masquerading as FBI agents. Although the two had to work harder to slip past the authorities, questioning the men was simple. They soon had great data for Alex to start working on the bastards’ clientele and target patterns. While Sonya created an algorithm to help her, Birkhoff messed with the listening device receiver. He set up keywords that could be flagged and would trigger the computer to start recording. They didn’t need to hear every bit of information, just the important stuff; that should help with narrowing things down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was stuck on the couch, pouring over banking information. She knew she’d be out in the field with them soon, but she was getting sick of staying put. Petting and playing with Barkhoff helped. She was just ready to actively help her team. They needed all the assistance they could get. And while they waited for responses from the allies Michael had reached out to, the five of them where all they had. She needed to finally be able to engage on a mission. Luckily, Nikita threw her something as she returned to the beach house to distract her, “Your statistical data, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of stopping to explain, Nikita continued to her bedroom, shedding her blazer. Michael on the other hand, collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh. He began to play with Barkhoff to settle some nerves, riling him up and throwing around some toys. Alex glanced between her retreating best friend, the notebook she had tossed her, and her friend sitting next to her on the sofa. She attempted to connect the dots, but got nowhere. She figured it had something to do with the interview, “Did it work out okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it went fine. We uh, we just have to rush off to your funeral,” Awkwardly, Michael admitted. Alex barely nodded, realizing that the nerds had left the room to change as well. No one was looking forward to the event. The team knew it was all a ruse for the media and for the bastards. But the idea of attending their friend’s funeral, no matter how fake it was, filled them with dread. Alex didn’t want to think about her friends, family, and coworkers surrounding a coffin, believing she was in there. She forced a breath and attempted to focus on other things: like burning the bastards. If she did that, she could return to all her loved ones safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Alex’s thoughts kept returning to her mother. How many times did Katya have to suffer the news that a family member had died. Hell, how many times did she have to hear the lie that her daughter was dead. She really wished she didn’t have to keep putting her mother through that. It was to save the world; she had to remind herself of that. Taking out evil required them to make tough choices. There was going to be sacrifices. But not forever, “Oh. Right. How’s um… how’s my mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s… processing,” Michael tried not to lie. Nikita had been on the phone with Katya a couple of times after the fake bombing to help soothe her. Yet it wasn’t going that well. It was possible after the funeral, she’d be able to process her emotions better. It was definitely a tough time for her. Michael noticed the guilt marring Alex’s expression, and he moved to comfort her. He knew she was carrying that on her shoulders, but she didn’t need to. Not alone anyway, “It won’t be for long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least tell me Nikita’s giving my eulogy,” Alex wanted something light to keep her mind off of her mother. She was certain if Nikita was going to make a speech at her pretend funeral, it was going to be a spectacle. Judging by Michael’s chuckles, she was right. Leave it to her to make something more dramatic than it needed to be. But maybe for that event, something ridiculous for the team would keep them from getting dragged under by it all.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Her goal is to make Birkhoff cry. I think she can pull it off,” Michael’s comment got Alex to laugh along with him. Nikita hadn’t really been working on the eulogy. He thought he had seen her write down only one thing about it. He was certain she was going to wing it at the podium, come up with something both emotional and teasing. It was her way of coping with the situation. If she didn’t take it seriously, then she’d remember it wasn’t real; Alex wasn’t really dead. The tactic worked for Michael as well. That was simply something they had to do to keep the bastards in the dark.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta record it,” It was an empty request. Despite how satisfying it would be to watch emotionally stunted Birkhoff cry over her, she didn’t want to see her own funeral. God, she really needed to force her thoughts and feelings behind her. She hadn’t really gotten better at dealing with her complicated emotions. It was easy for her to be overwhelmed and spiral. Michael appeared to be handling it well. At least after intense talks with Nikita. Alex wasn’t going to pretend that she hadn’t overheard the conversation the married couple had had the night before. She knew what was going on between them, and they didn’t seem to be spiraling too much. They were dealing with it better than she would’ve. But then again, they had always been stronger than her, “How are you guys managing your stress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exercise and research. But talking to your team helps too,” That consistently helped Michael and Nikita. Talking was difficult, but necessary. He was aware that Alex continued to struggle with that, however. He hadn’t expected her to become an expert about it; it took Nikita forever to grapple with that concept, after all. But what better time to talk to your team than a new crusade. They kept saying things were going to be different. They were going to be smarter and more trusting. Talking should be involved with that as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Alex nodded. She’d attempt to talk, just after her fake funeral. They didn’t have the time to delve into everything. It would also give her a moment to collect herself. She didn’t want to stumble during their discussion; she needed more control over herself. For the moment, however, she could tease Michael. If she was going to follow the talking advice, then so should he and Nikita. Their team was already aware that something huge was going on between them- something they were desperately trying to keep secret. Alex finally knew what that was (thank you spy-level eavesdropping skills), yet it wasn’t her news to tell. Or her surprise to ruin, “I’m sure you’ll tell us in time, right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to your room,” Nikita, rushing back into the livingroom and tossing her heels at Alex, saved Michael. He gaped at his friend, making her beam excitedly. It was confirmed; they were having a baby. Nikita was ruining the moment, however. She tried to shove Alex out of the room, much to both hers and Michael’s confusion. Fortunately, the knock on the front door answered their questions. Through the bedroom window, Nikita had seen her neighbors approaching but there was no time to stop them. Alex’s face had been plastered all over the news after her ‘death’. If someone saw her, they’d recognize her. So she buried herself under a blanket on the couch as the other two went to the door. Michael had to hurriedly zip up the back of the dress Nikita had changed into while she greeted their neighbors, “Hi. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Connellys’ smiles were far more real than the Mears-Bishops’. Though the grins did falter when Barkhoff jumped and slobbered over them; his owner’s were proud. Nikita and Michael weren’t that fond of their neighbors. Lucky for them, they lived in an area that was only popular during tourist season; they only had to deal with the Connellys for a couple of months out of the year. It wasn’t as though their neighbors were bad people, they were simply annoyingly normal. They also couldn’t grasp that the Mears-Bishops wanted to be left alone the majority of the time, “Hi! We’re great. Just came down for the season, and wanted to drop by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you. We’d love to chat, but we’re actually on our way to a funeral,” From her hiding spot, Alex tried her best not to laugh. Nikita was laying it on thick. She recognized the fake cheeriness in her best friend’s voice from past missions. She wanted the Connellys to leave immediately. However, they were glancing around the beach house. Or at least trying to get a peek inside. Michael held the door just open enough for him and Nikita. They blocked any possible sight of the couch and the hacker center. They couldn’t afford nosey neighbors at that instant.      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Our condolences. Hopefully we can have dinner at a better time,” Eventually, the Connellys left them alone. They did leave a parting gift of goodies, which Michael placed on the floor once the door was closed and locked. Barkhoff immediately dug into the bag, trying to eat what he could. Nikita glanced at her husband incredulously, but he only shrugged. It wasn’t like they were going to eat it anyway. She made him stop their dog, regardless; they didn’t need to go to the vet on top of everything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she instructed Michael to properly get rid of the goodies, Nikita gave Alex the all clear. Throwing back the heels, she removed the blanket and rolled her blue eyes- the ridiculous things they had to do. Birkhoff and Sonya agreed that it was crazy, returning to the room bewildered. Nikita quickly explained the annoying Connellys and that they were lucky they had an excuse. It was the one good thing to come from Alex’s funeral. A pillow was tossed in response to that comment, “I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait to say that until after your eulogy,” Nikita tossed the pillow back, and slipped on her shoes. The team was ready to travel to the graveyard, but none of them wanted to leave Alex alone. She’d have Barkhoff to keep her company. Yet they couldn’t simply take off like that, no matter how much she assured them it was alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an awkward moment, Michael sighed. It wasn’t going to do them any good to dwell on it. Alex wouldn’t be alone for long. They’d return and they’d talk. And maybe he could get her not to mention Nikita’s pregnancy. The married couple weren’t ready to tell their team just yet. There was already so much occurring. They didn’t need to add more, “In the meantime, upload that businessmen intel and check Shadownet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t fuck up my rig,” Birkhoff warned. Whereas Sonya and Michael rolled their eyes, Nikita urged Alex to do just that. Tensions were lightened by the nerd’s and agent’s ensuing argument. He threatened to call back the Connellys, while she threatened to beat him up and leave him for dead. Out of the two of those, the latter was more likely to happen. Their friends were laughing too much to put a stop to them. Besides, that fight was nothing compared to others they had had. Their taunting was so ingrained in the relationship, it was difficult to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice from Birkhoff’s computer did just that, however. One of the keywords he had set was flagged. The conversation the listening device was picking up began to play through the speakers. All laughter, joking, and movement ceased. The team stood stock still and silent as they listened to the bastards, “I’m certain that was Nikita last night. I recognized the fighting style. No one else is that good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under normal circumstances, Nikita would’ve proudly smirked. However, the voice sounded eerily familiar. She was certain she had heard it before. It was definitely inside Division, but when exactly escaped her. Another voice helped to orient her. They reminded her of when she was an agent in that hellhole. They sounded like scraps of conversations she would hear as she had walked the halls, “Alex must’ve passed off more intel than we thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We probably need to change up our game,” At least they didn’t suspect Sam of being a mole; they were blaming Alex before she had ‘died’. The team relaxed a little. Birkhoff and Sonya started to run the voices through a recognition software, hoping to get a match. The more bastards they could identify, the more chances they could have at tearing down the ranks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or take ‘em out completely. We know where they’re gonna be,” The suggestion made the team freeze. They caught onto the plan easily; the bastard wanted to attack a UN member’s funeral, on a slim chance of killing their enemies. The other voice wasn’t so keen on the idea at least. They attempted to fight against it, not wanting to hurt innocents. Yet the bastard was insistent, “Why not? We can spin the same story as the bombing. It’s our best chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Alex and Nikita seethed. They were getting sick of not catching breaks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most of the countermission planning had taken place while the team was traveling. The bastards’ own scheme was rushed, hoping to take them out as fast as possible. Fortunately, their need for speed caused a simple mission. The team could dismantle it no problem. All they really had to do was wait for the ball to drop. And sit through Alex’s fake funeral service. At some point, Birkhoff whispered in Sonya’s ear. It wasn’t the best time to make mindless comments. But what else were they supposed to be doing while they waited, “Think we could have this priest officiate our wedding?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually hoping Nikita would,” Sonya whispered back. The nerds were hardly paying attention to the service anyway. Their focus was on their half hidden tablets scanning the area. Anything out of the ordinary, and they would be ready to leap into action. For the meantime, the engaged couple could joke around. It distracted them from their nerves enough to stay calm. It also kept them from thinking about where they were. No matter how many times they told themselves it was fake, being at Alex’s funeral was haunting. They needed some kind of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas teasing about their wedding was fun for Sonya, Birkhoff didn’t appreciate it. At least when it came to involving Nikita. There was no doubt she would use the opportunity to taunt him. Or make it as dramatic as possible, like she was for the fake eulogy. Normally, he didn’t mind her antics. It had always been fun while they were kicking ass and screwing over their enemies. But marrying Sonya was the most serious thing he had ever done. He needed it to be perfect, “That’s not funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor was your priest comment,” If it was a bad time to bring up their wedding, then Sonya shouldn’t have mentioned their past argument. She did so with a smirk and teasing glint in her brown eyes, however. Birkhoff sighed. But he wasn’t annoyed. He wrapped his arm around her, and held her tight against him. The engaged couple were lucky to be sitting in the back of the room. No one was paying attention to them, allowing them to smile and nudge each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So a judge?” And tease just a little bit more. They could have a judge officiate a big wedding; Birkhoff’s cocky grin expressed that much. His fiancée rolled her eyes. Just as the priest was closing his remarks, Sonya elbowed the nerd sharply in the ribs. A yelp of pain erupted out of him. He attempted to hold it in, yet he was honestly surprised at how strong she was. Despite trying to cover the outburst with a cough and fake tears, other mourners turned to glare at him.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya did her best not to laugh. She felt guilty and embarrassed, except that only made the giggles want to escape more. Their lack of seriousness at the funeral was getting to them. The team was either going to blow their cover, or make asses out of themselves. Having sufficient experience in that area, Birkhoff was able to wave off the glares; he could pretend his emotions had gotten the better of him, that was all. When things calmed, Sonya entwined her arm with her fiancé’s and whispered, “You have terrible timing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You should be crying, dumbass,” Nikita discreetly commented as she stood. Realizing they hadn’t switched their coms off for their conversation, the nerds blushed. They hadn’t said anything too personal, but they had become no better than Michael and Nikita. Those two constantly had private conversations over open coms, something they were consistently teased for. But then it was their turn. Although Nikita was busy talking to Katya before taking the podium to give her eulogy, Michael muttered a taunt he had heard a thousand times before. Birkhoff and Sonya silently groaned.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dead assholes. Be respectful,” Eventually, Alex cut in. She was only their eyes in the sky for that mission, allowing her to tune them out for a moment. She could focus on creating the bastards’ clientele profile, not thinking about her funeral. She was getting better about the latter. She was finally able to make a joke about it. The quip got her team to stifle chuckles and settle down. They plastered on grave expressions as Nikita somberly took the podium. Well, not that somberly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still hear Alex’s annoying voice,” The only reason the team had tears in their eyes was because they were trying not to laugh. It didn’t help that Alex attempted to defend herself over the coms. The eulogy continued like that for a moment. Nikita would tease her friend, all while saying sweet and endearing things about her. Katya and the mourners were comforted, which was more or less her goal. It wasn’t fair that they were all grieving heavily for nothing. They needed to see the light side of things, just as the team was. There was no need to be dragged under by emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Nikita soon became distracted. The team had their eyes on every angle. The nerds sat in the back of the room, checking the exits while their tablets played security feed from the rest of the funeral parlor. She and Michael had sat in the front to cover the other end, and to help assure Alex’s mother. And Alex was scouting the graveyard outside with the satellite access at the beach house. Except none of that caught the woman sneaking through the gravestones with a large duffel bag. Nikita only saw her because of her view of the windows from the podium. The woman was dressed as a groundskeeper; no one else would’ve been suspicious of her had they seen her- despite the fact that she was glancing around her as if nervous of being caught. The agent had expected someone like the woman, though. The bastards had arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick with an excuse, Nikita made herself cry. She stumbled through the rest of the eulogy, then hurried out of the room. Michael followed after her, confused. But once they were outside, she pushed aside her fake tears and explained what she noticed. Alex found the woman on the satellite images, and informed them that she was moving towards what was supposed to be her grave. They were already aware that the bastards were going to plant another bomb to kill the rest of the team- it matched with the narrative they had built. The team just didn’t know where they were detonating the device. Planning to set it off as the mourners were burying ‘Alex’ was a surprising twist. It was obvious then how little concerned with civilian life the bastards were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikki, you gotta distract her. Just annoy her to death. You’re good at that,” Once the computer techs were able to hurry outside, Birkhoff advised. He had picked up the bomb’s signal on his tablet. He and Sonya could jam it and potentially disarm it with enough time. The agents distracting the bastard should allow them the time and freedom to work their magic without interference. Michael and Nikita nodded, taking separate paths towards the woman in the hope that they could surprise her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take Nikita long to find her target. She stepped into her line of sight, training her gun on her. The surprise idea worked. The woman dropped the duffel and stared at the agent in shock. She shouldn’t have been that surprised she ruined the mission- she was Nikita after all. Yet the bastard gawked at her regardless. Moving closer, Nikita realized the shock was about seeing one another for the first time in years. The two knew each other; they had been recruits at the same time. Her gun lowered a tad, “Vasquez. How’re you doing? You good? Keeping busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez’s surprise turned to annoyance. She was seriously asking her that in a graveyard. Nikita had always been cavalier in tense moments. Apparently that had never changed. The bastard prepared to move towards the agent, and pick up the dropped bomb. Yet another shock was awaiting her. Michael caught up to the pair, aiming his weapon at Vasquez as well. While he removed the bastard’s gun from her waistband, he recognized his old recruit immediately, “Hey, Maria. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it that Division called some agents by their last name, but others by their first?” Grabbing the duffel, Nikita wondered. Although she asked that as a way to keep annoying Vasquez, she was genuinely curious. There had to have been a reason some agents went by their first but others their last. Michael shrugged as he explained that there were simply agents with the same names; they had to differentiate somehow. Once she put more thought into her question, Nikita came to the same conclusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bastard could only stare incredulously at the two. They had managed to disarm her and ruin her op, yet they continued to stand there talking. Michael and Nikita made no move to attack. They just discussed weird things about Division they had never thought of before. Vasquez was baffled. Their team must’ve been up to something. She had to know exactly what that was, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Distracting you from attacking my wife,” Michael responded matter of factly. It earned him an eye roll from Nikita, but he wasn’t going to take it back. Hearing Vasquez’s voice, the couple was finally able to put a name to one of the bastards they had heard on the listening device. The person they had bugged wasn’t there, or else they would’ve heard about it; they probably would’ve also heard if any other bastards were there. The team was running on limited information, as they had a million times before. No sweat. Nikita and Michael approached Vasquez, and began to poke fun of the woman. They needed to keep stalling in case someone else was on site ready to detonate the bomb. It wasn’t the smartest move, yet it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seriously not gotten any smarter?” Nikita’s final taunt pushed Vasquez over the edge, however. The bastard lunged at her and the bomb in her hand. She was able to toss the duffel to Michael and dodge the quick attack. But with the bomb still active, no one could fire off a shot. They had to employ hand to hand techniques, all while being hyper aware of the explosive device. Eventually, Michael and Nikita were able to knock Vasquez unconscious. She slumped against a tombstone, and they breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I got it,” Birkhoff’s voice over the coms made their breathing even easier. There was no need to worry about another bastard potentially on the scene. Everything was in the clear. Michael and Nikita prepared to move Vasquez’s unconscious body, scanning her for listening devices and trackers. They were able to remove them just as Alex informed the team that the mourners were preparing to move outside. Birkhoff and Sonya rushed to their vehicle so they could help the agents with the defused bomb and unconscious bastard. It was time to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I’m thinking?” Huffing, Nikita glanced at Michael. He was hefting the bulk of Vasquez’s dead weight, yet she was assisting where she could while she carried the bomb. When he shot her a puzzled gaze, she shifted her focus to the woman in their arms and shrugged. He sighed. Of course she wanted to interrogate her. He really couldn’t come up with an argument against it. If he could, she’d fire back that he had done something stupid earlier for the same kind of information. He owed her. She was right, after all. And she kept bolstering her point, utilizing the not-so-used tool shed behind their house, “We have that shed we can lock her up in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as we duct tape her to a springy rocking horse afterwards,” Michael smirked. Birkhoff didn’t appreciate the joke; he let his friend struggle with placing the bastard in the vehicle, when he and Sonya arrived on the scene. Nikita tossed the heavy duffel at the nerd in retaliation, and climbed over him to get in the SUV. The team was fortunate they had control of the cameras. They were a sight to behold, tearing out of the graveyard bickering as they were. There was no indication they had attended a funeral- they were just pure chaos.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys really know how to ruin things,” Alex called them out on it as she directed them away from her fake funeral procession. How the team got anything done when they were such a mess was beyond them. But maybe that was what made them so indomitable. They were unpredictable, extremely close, and could shift directions on a dime. The bastards had to tremble before them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Vasquez sedated, the team had enough time to set up the little-used shed as an interrogation room. They probably needed to shift from Michael and Nikita’s beach house to an actual base of operations. Not that they weren’t excellent at working with what they had, it’d simply be preferable if they weren’t holding bastards in their home. Regardless, Sonya and Birkhoff rigged the shed with the same security measures as the house’s perimeter. Even if there was no one actively watching their captive, they’d be alerted of her movements. Michael, Nikita, and Alex did their best to isolate the shed from the world outside, hoping Vasquez wouldn’t be able to determine where she was. They weren’t planning on keeping her forever, after all. Once they had their intel, she could go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the women scoured the computers for any new information (whether from dead drops, listening devices, or the bank and clientele search parameters programmed into Shadowbot), the men brought Vasquez into the shed. They zip-tied her to a chair, and ensured everything was good to go. Their captive would be out for a while; they had the time to collect their thoughts and solidify an actual plan. Birkhoff spent it taunting Michael, however, “Is this what it’s like being married to Nikki? Just blindly following one crazy scheme after the next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just being married in general. Nikita makes it crazier, sure. But I can’t say I don’t love it,” After Michael glared at the nerd for the ‘blindly following’ comment, he smiled brightly. Being married to Nikita certainly was an adventure. The two had fought so hard and so long for their happily ever after. All the pain and misery they had endured made what they had beyond special. They had their ups and downs- what couple didn’t- but it was all worth it. Of course, having each other in their lives only amplified that. They believed what they had was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross,” Nonetheless, Birkhoff still had to make fun of the couple. Michael rolled his eyes, and shoved him out the door. He’d understand when he and Sonya got married. It might’ve seemed like a simple change in relationship status, but being married to the love of your life was beyond words. Everyday, Michael felt as though he loved Nikita more than he ever thought possible. Their lives continued to be insane, with her schemes, that new crusade, and the stressful yet wonderful surprise of her pregnancy. Yet he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, he was definitely a sentimental sap for thinking that way; it probably was as gross as Birkhoff stated. Except when the men joined the women in the living room, his wife gave him a look that jumpstarted his heart all over again. There was no doubt Nikita knew what Michael was thinking about. His heart was always on his sleeve for her. They couldn’t act on those lovely thoughts at that moment, however- not with their tormenting team around. So the married couple settled on stealing looks and standing obnoxiously close to one another, as Alex shared some information she had gathered. It had something to do with Spyder’s response to Birkhoff. Apparently he wasn’t in the corroborative mood, “Looks like you’ve met your match, B.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m engaged to her,” Indicating Sonya, Birkhoff started to type furiously into his keyboard. He was so intently focused on roping in the rival hacker to discuss tech, that he missed his friends’ reactions. Sonya beamed brilliantly, wrapping her arms around her fiancé and kissing the top of his head. Michael rolled his eyes again, while he claimed the nerd was just as ‘gross’ as he was. And Nikita and Alex gushed over the ease at which he expressed the emotion. He definitely wasn’t the same Nerd they had met all those years ago. Letting others into his life and his heart had done him well.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take a crack at him then,” Especially since he allowed Sonya to mess with his rig. The two typed away, lost in their own world of coding. Quick glances full of sparkling eyes and small smiles were shared between them. And occasionally, their hands would brush while they typed. Their emotions for one another had become substantially easier to show as their relationship grew. Neither thought they would ever get to that point in their lives. But since they had, there was no going back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez stirring on the security feed soon tore everyone from their thoughts and actions. Well not Sonya and Birkhoff; they continued their hacking without disturbance. Whereas Michael and Nikita prepared some questions to ask, Alex appeared lost as to what to do next. She couldn’t interrogate the bastard, or her cover would be blown. And there wasn’t any new intel she could delve into. There was nothing she could do, and she hated it. Nikita could tell, and hurriedly gave her a solution. She could listen in on the interrogation and supply questions to ask through coms. Despite knowing it was a pity assignment, Alex took it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barkhoff followed his owners outside to the shed, curious as to what was happening. Michael and Nikita didn’t stop him. They knew the instant he saw their captive, he’d try to run to her for pets and scratches. However, Vasquez wouldn’t have known that at first glance of their big, shaggy dog. Chances were, she’d be startled by his over exuberant barks and the fact that they’d have to drag him out of the shed. Surprisingly, as the two opened the door, the half-baked idea worked. The bastard tried to jump away from Barkhoff as he rushed to her tied to a chair. Michael managed to get him back out, but not without him begging at the door to be let back in. His consistent barking helped to make their captive more uncomfortable as Nikita smirked, “Vasquez. How’re you doing? You good? Keeping busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look thirsty, agent. Want some water?” Michael had to speak up to be heard over Barkhoff’s whines. They hadn’t gotten to spend much time with him that day. He was probably desperate to play with them. He’d have to wait, however. Fortunately, Alex heard the dog over the coms and went outside to comfort him. His barks were great for intimidation, but not his strong desire to play with everyone he met. He definitely wasn’t a guard dog. But his cuddliness was what they all loved about him the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You trained me. You really think that’s going to work?” Vasquez had to force herself to glare at Michael and Nikita. She wouldn’t let them know that the dog barking and trying to knock down the door unnerved her. Although judging by their attempt to hold back laughter, it was of no use. They knew they had gotten to her, forcing her to scowl. She couldn’t believe those two continued to get the drop on her. It almost seemed unfair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita wasn’t trying not to laugh at Vasquez. She was trying not to let slip that Barkhoff was the farthest thing from intimidating. Especially as it sounded like he was rolling around with Alex over the com. She was going to make sure she gave her dog plenty of treats that night; he deserved it. In the meantime, she could sit in a chair across from the bastard and copy her glare, “You tell me. Why do you want us dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You keep trying to stop us,” It was a weak excuse. Vasquez knew it the second it left her mouth. And so did Nikita and Michael. They scrutinized her, almost as though they were attempting to figure her out. She didn’t appreciate it, and did her best to avoid their gaze. It was difficult zip-tied to a chair, however. And with that damn dog incessantly barking outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is ‘us’? Cause we call you bastards,” Nikita was blunt in her effort to get a rise out of Vasquez. She kind of wanted to see just how devoted she was to the black ops group. The bastard fought back and resisted, no one could say otherwise. Yet it was like her heart wasn’t in it. She was doing what she was doing because it was her job. There were no outside forces threatening her, or a desire to prove the mercenaries’ cause was righteous. She needed money and something to do. Nikita could understand that. Hadn’t she done as much those first few years after going rogue from Division.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do you call a group of former Division and Gogol agents? I mean, didn’t you guys want to be free?” Michael built off of his wife’s effort. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. Agents wanted nothing more to be free of Division, causing dissent and riot and death in their wake. Weren’t they satisfied enough with the money and new identities they were given. Then again, Vasquez was one of the few that had stayed behind. She had helped them clean up before taking off with the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must’ve had a lot of motivation for joining the bastards. Michael and Nikita were familiar with complex reasonings for morally gray actions. Things were hardly ever a simple good versus evil. Most times, that line was blurred. Vasquez was struggling with that line. The black ops mercenaries gave her opportunities and chances. Even if those chances didn’t sit right with her. She shook off those thoughts, though. She had to remember she was trying to withstand an interrogation. She couldn’t give in, “We are free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As mercenaries working for corrupt politicians and businessmen? Sounds like how Percy ran things,” Building off of one another, Nikita and Michael expressed their distaste for the argument. Although she couldn’t be heard by the bastard, Alex echoed the sentiment over the coms. Was it freedom if she was right back where she began. Sure, the team was using their freedom to continue saving others. But they were fighting back against the cruel world that had wronged them and so many others. That wasn’t where they began; it was where they found themselves. It was right for them, almost like their fate or their calling. Their freedom was a gift they could share with others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else am I supposed to do with the skills they forced us to learn? I can’t have a normal life. This is the only way to survive,” If only others could see it that way. Vasquez lunged at Michael and Nikita. The zip-ties bit into her wrists and ankles, but her meaning was clear. Not everyone knew what to do with their freedom. They could be so lost they stumbled back into old habits; it was the only way they could be comforted and not terrified of an uncertain future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was terrible thinking. Nikita had seen it destroy so many lives. So had Alex. Whether on the streets, or in those hellholes, they had seen people run back to what had hurt them because they were terrified to move on. That trend had to stop. Both of the former addicts, victims, and assassins voices were stern. The survivors were unbreakable as they quelled any fight left in Vasquez (Nikita really, but Alex was a steady support in her ear), “No it’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look. It’s the same as before. We don’t want to hurt the footsoldiers. Just the people in charge. But afterwards, we’re not going to leave you guys in the lurch. We have a positive way you can use your ‘talents’,” Michael offered the olive branch. The best way to know that the future didn’t have to be terrible, that the past held no comfort, was to learn. The bastards could do so with them. After all, the team- family- had all taught each other to see the brightness ahead of them. They achieved their happily ever after with everyone they loved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you more trustworthy than them?” Vasquez was aiming for cruel distrust. Except, it fell flat. She had trusted Nikita and Michael before. The two hadn’t necessarily done anything to dissuade that. He was her former handler, who had worked hard to protect her along with all the others. And she was the leader of hope against Percy and Amanda. The group the bastard worked for at the moment just offered her more after that war. A part of her wished Michael and Nikita gave her something better, however. She hoped there was something better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We killed Percy and Amanda,” Matter of factly, Nikita stated. Vasquez was there when she had dropped Percy down the silo. She was there in the relief that the vile man died in the very place he had controlled through fear and death. But she didn’t get to witness Amanda’s death. Hardly anyone did. The team made certain the lethal injection the bitch received was real and not the fake toxin they had all been subject to; that meant controlling who witnessed it, who administered the drug, and who oversaw the disposal of her body. The leaders of Division, Oversight, Gogol, and the Shop were all gone because of them. They couldn’t hurt anyone else.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The agents left Vasquez to mull over what they had discussed. Maybe in the morning she would become more forthcoming. There was certainly a lot to think about, and a lot to consider. Nikita and Michael had hope that she would see what the right thing to do was; she had done so before. When the two rejoined their team in the beach house, they noticed that Alex had taken Barkhoff back inside to settle down. Birkhoff and Sonya had also gotten word of a dead drop from Sam, and left to go grab it. They had already read over everything while the two were talking to Vasquez. Alex could only shrugged about it, though, “Nothing we don’t know. The bastards are lying low for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s all down to Vasquez,” Michael sighed. Nikita echoed the stress of that, ruffling her dark hair. As much as they felt like they had to do something, the team couldn’t do anything for the rest of the night. Taking a break in their crusades always felt guilty. They couldn’t just stop in the middle of everything. But being forced to slow down was probably for the best. They could eat, relax, and finally give Barkhoff the attention (and food) he so desperately wanted. It would at least help with the stress and the frustrations. And they could spend some much needed time with their family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her nightmare certainly was something. Exploding killchips, frothing blood, and dead bodies brought up terrible memories she had tried to bury. But no matter how hard she fought, they were never far from her mind. The shadowy figure that had approached her bed was evident of that. She was frozen in place as he neared her and muttered how she could never leave him. Nikita snapped awake before the menacing shadow touched her. Michael remained dead asleep by her side, though he had thrown an arm around her in an unconscious attempt to soothe her. Staring at the ceiling, she was far too worked up to settle. She hurriedly stumbled out of bed and dashed out of the room. She wasn’t sure where she planned on going, but she had to get out of there. She had to find some place to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barkhoff followed her, probably hoping for food or adventure. The thought helped Nikita focus on something other than the nightmare. She led her dog to the kitchen, and dug around for a treat to give him. His tail wagged excitedly, thumping gently against the cabinets. A small smile pulled at her full lips. Plopping down on the floor, she fed and pet him. He sat patiently as she calmed herself with his soft fur. Eventually, she just wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. She buried her face in his side, attempting to dispel the horrifying images replaying in her mind. Yet the blood, the bodies, and the shadow were simply too much. Her already rocky stomach lurched. She got to her feet just in time to reach the sink. She gagged and coughed, drawing Alex into the room, “I thought morning sickness happened in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nightmare had forced Alex out of her bedroom as well. She had intended on using her anxious energy to dig into the bastards, but the sounds of Nikita trying not to throw up were far more concerning. She rubbed her friend’s back and helped her hold back her dark hair. There was no doubt she was having a rough pregnancy. With the bastards, her flu, and some terrible symptoms, Nikita was fighting to stay above it all. Michael was doing the best he could, offering ways to ease the stress, nausea, and headaches. But when her yoga didn’t seem to relieve anything, Alex knew things were difficult. Nikita stayed light about it, however. She managed to make fun of herself when the gagging passed, “We’re that loud when we fight, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along are you?” She asked instead. There was no use denying it; she knew. While Alex poured them some glasses of water, Nikita indicated that they move the conversation to the livingroom. She wanted to recline against the couch as she caught her breath and attempted to shove down her nausea. Her friend didn’t argue. Barkhoff followed once again, sticking close to his owner. He was prepared to continue giving her all the comfort she needed. The second she collapsed against the cushions she gave her thanks with pets and scratches. Alex loved the dog as well, still attempting to get over her own night terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven weeks. Give or take,” Nikita was able to give the both of them a distraction. She was barely pregnant; she had about thirty-three weeks before the baby arrived. But it felt as though everything was happening too fast. Hers and Michael’s life changed in an instant. There was so much to do, so much to plan for. No matter what, though, they weren’t going to be prepared when the day came. When those thoughts overwhelmed her, she tried to focus on the bastards instead. Yet that crusade was moving too slow. The team was doing all they could to gather information, but there continued to be so much they didn’t know. They were stumbling in the dark, hoping to end it all soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael and Nikita were trying to juggle both her pregnancy and their missions. They were somewhat successful. She had another doctor’s appointment soon that they had to prepare for. Because of the bastards, she had to use another fake ID. And he couldn’t join her again. She knew it was for safety’s sake, but God it sucked. She wanted her husband with her. She definitely needed his strength to fight the anxiety. Or maybe she could just have Alex’s excitement. Her best friend beamed at her, blue eyes sparkling in delight. She could only see the positives of the situation, “Ohmygod! How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nauseous. Crampy. Tired,” Chuckling at her eagerness, Nikita admitted. It honestly felt as though she was having serious menstruation symptoms. The doctor said it would pass with time, and she really hoped so; her headaches were starting to get on her nerves. Luckily, Michael had found a recipe for a veggie shake that helped soothe nausea. Although it was disgusting, it stopped her stomach from churning. She really couldn’t ask for a better partner than him. Sure they were both stressed about the uncertain future ahead of them, yet at least they had each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they had their team. The two weren’t going to tell anyone yet. They were planning on waiting until after they destroyed the bastards; their family couldn’t be worried about any more things. But that didn’t mean spending time with them didn’t ease their anxiety. Nikita and Michael could see the amazing wonderment of having a baby. They were surrounded by love and by the family they had built around them. Bringing a baby into that was going to be awesome, just as Alex expressed with her smile. Maybe her finding out was a great thing. She was one more person who understood, “Anxious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael is more than me,” Nikita went for light. As unbelievable as it was, her husband was spiraling more than her. She didn’t blame him; he had always been beyond protective. And with his history concerning his kids, anyone would have been on edge. She did her best to assure his fears. She listened, she slowed down, and she talked with him. He had started to settle and not let his anxiousness overwhelm his thoughts. She knew it was hard, but he was trying for her. And she was trying for him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I heard that shout,” Sheepishly, Alex hid behind Barkhoff and her glass of water. She hadn’t meant to overhear Michael and Nikita’s argument after the bastard mission; they were simply shouting loud enough that she could hear them as she grabbed something from her room. She might have been nosy as she hung around and listened in. Except when Nikita sharply pointed out that she wasn’t Elizabeth and the baby wasn’t Hayley or Max, Alex stopped eavesdropping. That was way more personal information than she was ever meant to hear. She did walk away with a brilliant grin, however. Although the comment was serious in regards to Michael’s severe anxiety, it confirmed her suspicions. She was going to be an aunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was aware of the dangers facing them, but a baby was just so exciting. She was so happy for Nikita and Michael. They truly deserved a bright future, continuing to build their family and their happily ever after. It also gave her hope for her own future. No matter the hard days at the UN dealing with traffickers, or currently fighting with the bastards, there was going to be something light and beautiful waiting for her. She’d make certain that was the case. Even if her fake death was putting a damper on things at the moment. Nikita reminded Alex there was still so much left to do as she deflected from herself, “I think your mom’s doing better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s going to work out fine,” Alex had definitely started talking to herself. She had somewhat made peace with faking her death. Her mother and her friends were constantly on her mind, but what they were doing was for the greater good. They’d stop the mercenaries and give everyone their chance at freedom. Except, that was easier for her to think when she wasn’t reeling from a nightmare. Nearly a decade had passed since she was a recruit inside Division, but she still dreamt she was trapped in that hellhole. She wasn’t that frightened teenager anymore, though. She had grown into a powerful woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita nodded in agreement, drinking the rest of her water and scratching Barkhoff behind the ears. The women sat in silence for a while. They steadied one another as they pet the dog and shook off the remaining terror of their nightmares. No matter how confident or determined they were, they needed moments like that one. It helped to reflect and breathe, be ready to take on more. Or simply ask the universe to not take away what they had suffered so much for, “Do you think the more we speak it, the more the universe will listen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It already took so much from us,” Alex meant her tone to be hopeful. Despite everything, their happily ever after had to stay intact. After what the team had been through, the universe owed them. Their horrendous pasts meant that they earned brilliant futures. It also meant that they had to live for those who couldn’t. Too many loved ones had been lost to cruelties and war. The team- the family- owed it to them to keep fighting and to keep living. Great things were their rewards. It was only right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a good thing,” Indicating the space around her, Nikita referred to all of it. Taking down the bastards, starting that NGO security firm, having a baby, every single thing was worth it. Barkhoff seemed to agree as his wagging tail thumped lightly on the couch. Alex gave him extra scratches in appreciation, nodding vehemently. Sure they sulked and succumbed to their anxieties, but that was just because they were human. Nothing worthwhile was ever easy. The team knew that more than anybody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. It’s gonna be so great. You and Michael are gonna be awesome parents. And I’m gonna be the best aunt in the whole world,” Alex nudged Nikita playfully. She wanted to focus more on the baby than the bastards. For her, it was the easier subject. Her best friend rolled her brown eyes. She pushed her against the couch cushions, and reminded her that Sonya was going to be an aunt as well; what made her think she was going to be better than the nerd. Swinging a pillow at Nikita, Alex feigned offence at the suggestion. The pillow being tossed back in her face was the closest to an apology she was going to get.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends began to spar- sort of. Pillows and cushions were thrown, while Alex and Nikita giggled. They more or less wrestled for control (being gentle with ribs and abdomens), Barkhoff hopping off the couch to play around with them. Messing around was a better stress reliever than talking. Their problems melted away as they laughed and teased and tried to one up one another. It was so simple. Yet sometimes that was all they needed- just a second with friends. When Alex was shoved off of the sofa, Barkhoff came rushing over to lick her face. She didn’t try to fight him off. She accepted her fate and Nikita’s final taunt, “How’s it feel being taken down by a pregnant woman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she was teasing, Alex couldn’t help but turn serious. She managed to get the dog off of her, standing up and righting all the thrown cushions. Nikita glanced at her in confusion. She hadn’t said anything upsetting. And their pillow fight wasn’t anywhere near dangerous. There was no need to be overly concerned about her safety; she definitely didn’t need another Michael being overprotective of her every move. But Alex wasn’t mulling over that. She was considering the fieldwork she was missing out on. There was no doubt Nikita could take care of herself. But she and Michael didn’t need the extra stress, “I need to get out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Alex you’re fine. Keep laying low. I’ll be fine for now. It’s the birth…” and all the stuff after. But Nikita stopped herself from letting that fear tumble past her lips. She knew she was going to be alright during her pregnancy. Even with missions and fieldwork, she would be okay. It was the fact that her mother had died during childbirth that had her on edge. That was the only truth she had been told growing up, and it continued to haunt her. Not only that, raising a child just seemed like an impossibility for her. How could someone like her- someone who had survived the things she had, done the things she’d done- not mess up a kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Nikita. Don’t worry about that. You and Michael are gonna have your happy little girl together,” Quick to reassure her, Alex took hold of her hand. Nothing terrible was going to happen. She had her whole family by her side, ready to do anything for her. They’d even help raise the baby. Though, Alex had no doubt Nikita and Michael would do spectacularly on that front. They had watched over her, after all. However, Nikita wasn’t focused on the support. She appreciated it, but she was more puzzled about the ‘girl’ comment. Her friend blushed and shrugged. She had to admit that it was the first thing she pictured when she had learned about the pregnancy, “It’s kinda easy to imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning softly, Nikita found herself agreeing. She hardly ever imagined herself with kids. Once, a long time ago with Daniel, she did. And on rare occasions with Michael, did she consider it. More often or not, it happened whenever he was helping Alex. Or whenever he was playing with her hair. She had pictured him with Hayley at first- smiling and laughing oh so joyously. She had never seen a photograph of his daughter, but she just knew that she had his smirk and his green eyes. Eventually, the image changed. Michael would still be playing with a little girl who shared his eyes and smile, but she would look a lot like Nikita. Her grin brightened, “Yeah. It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. Cause I had a girl, then a boy. So it’s time for another girl,” Smiling at his wife, Michael joined her and Alex in the livingroom. Their laughter and Barkhoff’s barks had woken him, though it took him a while to stumble out the bedroom. He was kind of glad it did, however. It meant he overheard the best part of their conversation. Whereas Nikita rolled her eyes at him, he plopped next to her on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss to her temple and petting his over excited dog. He couldn’t stop smiling.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. You’re three for three,” And Alex couldn’t stop giggling. Nikita had taunted Michael for the same thing when the pregnancy was confirmed, but the joke didn’t land until just then. He glared at the two women, earning him bright laughter. They poked at him and teased him, until he chuckled along with them. The loud sounds of their laughter soon sleepily drew Birkhoff and Sonya. Yet at seeing the rest of their team’s joy, they joined in on the fun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, I still have nightmares,” Nikita burst into the shed, startling Vasquez awake. They had gotten her a cot to sleep on, as well as some food and water. Although she was still zip-tied, the team tried their best to have her be comfortable. They didn’t want to torture her, just talk. Vasquez glanced at Nikita with sleepy, groggy eyes. It was too early for the bastard to focus. The agent took pity on her, and sat in the chair in front of her. Smiling softly, she expanded on her comment, “We destroyed them years ago, but Division, Oversight, Gogol, the Shop, still haunts me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez didn’t say a word. She sat upright, keeping her thoughts to herself. But Nikita could see what she was thinking. She had nightmares as well. They all did; there was no question about it. No one could survive what they had and not come out scarred. Instead of pointing out how fucked up they still were, Nikita aimed for a lighter subject. Well, lighter for them. Any topic was better to discuss than their nightmares, “You did hear about the Shop right? Amanda’s group we took down after you guys left. It got a little rough there, but we were able to tell our story. Our whole story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Vasquez didn’t speak. She looked sort of guilty. She had to have heard what happened to the team. Even if the former black ops agents were lying low, the story was all over the news; everyone knew about it. The rest of Division had gained their freedom, leaving the team to continue fighting on their own for months. Nikita decided to drive that point further. She was never one to give up, especially with a new challenge, “Come on. You had to have heard it. It was hard to ignore. That reporter you failed to kill even covered the story, Jill Moretti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You guys did a lot of good we never thanked you for,” Eventually, Vasquez replied. She wouldn’t make eye contact, though. It wasn’t like she had been a part of the original mutiny. If she had, however, the team wouldn’t have held it against her. People grew desperate when all they ever wanted was dangled right in front of their face but kept out of reach. The team definitely understood that. Vasquez shouldn’t have felt guilty for past actions. Maybe her current ones troubled her. Despite earning her freedom, she was right back where it all began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why kill Alex? Why try to kill us?” Nikita dug into the guilt. She leaned forward against the back of the chair, brown eyes glaring. Alex and the others were inside at the moment, cooking breakfast. They weren’t in any kind of danger- far from it. Her family was safe and sound. She would’ve been with them, had her stomach stopped churning. She simply took a couple sips of a veggie shake with her vitamins in lieu of eating. Hopefully, focusing on the interrogation would distract from the nausea. It sort of worked. At least it was just her and Vasquez in the shed. It forced the bastard to only pay attention to the agent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you said, it’s all about the leaders. Some of us from Division try to stop them. Fucking with you is a bad idea. But former Gogol and others won’t listen,” Vasquez admitted. Nikita had figured that could’ve been what was occurring. Former Division agents weren’t likely to hold a grudge against the team. Sam had also gotten more information from them than anyone else involved with the bastards. The fact that they didn’t know what to do with their freedom became more and more obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bastards probably preyed on that. They took in aimless agents, people trained to kill against their will, and promised them something useful and beneficial to do with their lives. However, that didn’t explain why they would continue working with the mercenaries once they discovered what they had done. They had already experienced the corruption and pain with Division and Gogol. Why perpetuate what they had fought so hard to leave. Nikita thought she had some kind of answer. Not all of the former agents had been terrible, they were just trapped, “So you blindly follow orders? What, they have a death threat on you too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never had a killchip,” Shifting to sit in a better position on the cot she was tied to, Vasquez shook her head. Nikita didn’t suspect that she had; the technology wasn’t retroactive. The agents that were activated after she went rogue were the ones affected by the horrific tracker. Her fellow recruit had been safe. But that wasn’t what Nikita had asked. She really didn’t care about the past or where they had been. It was all about the present. And planning for a safer and more secure future.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did I. But I still have a deactivated chip in my head,” Nikita shrugged. Vasquez glanced at her in confusion. Although the team’s story was out for the world to know, a lot of the finer details weren’t released to the public. The listening device and tracker injected into her head by Amanda was one of those things. Yet there was no point in explaining it then. She simply smiled at the bastard, pressing forward, “Past threats aren’t important. We survived those. And now we have to fight to keep surviving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no threat. We just see it as the only option we have. We can’t have normal,” Vasquez reiterated her argument from before. There was nowhere else for former assassins to go. They were forced to learn those detestable skills, and then what. Were they supposed to have that white picket fence and family. The only ones that ever believed that was possible for them was the team. No one else had their hope or bright outlook of a future. That was what made Nikita such a formidable enemy during her rogue years. She always had something to fight for. Even when she was terrified of what was ahead of her, she fought for something better.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t either. But we’re not mercenaries. We found a way to help others,” Nikita attempted not to be accusatory in her tone. It was a difficult situation. Besides, it wasn’t as though Vasquez was the one leading the bastards. She was just another lost soldier. The agent had dealt with enough of those to know how to convince them of the right side. Calmly talking (and some water or veggie shakes) worked substantially better than torture. They eventually saw the light and the truth. Eyes simply had to be opened first.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Vasquez appeared to have been coming around. It was great timing too; Nikita’s nausea was steadily becoming hunger. She wanted to finish their conversation before she ate, however. She didn’t want to leave the bastard just as they were making a connection. The two never had been close as recruits. Though, that was more Nikita’s fault than anybody else’s. They also hadn’t been adversaries. They more or less existed and survived the hellhole together- silent partners in a torturous time. Neither had to be silent anymore, however. Vasquez could speak as openly as Nikita, “What if it started out that way, but got corrupted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it always,” Scoffing, Nikita muttered. She had heard too many times of black ops groups starting out with good intentions. No matter what, they always ended in corruption. Power hungry people were going to lead the groups, and strive for more and more. The corruption of the elite and powerful almost seemed predictable. They would do anything to keep their money, status, power, whatever. Which was why rogues and rebels like them existed. They were there to protect the innocents. And to help those that had gone astray find their way back from the hellholes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what makes your proposal better?” More curiosity than acidity filled Vasquez’s voice. Nikita and Michael hadn’t shared much of their NGO security firm idea with her, just enough to let her know there were other options. She had the right to doubt that it would be any different than everything else. She had been burned time and time again. Although the team had done great things in the past, they could’ve been corrupted just like everyone else was. She wasn’t aware of the work they had done with the UN and as freelancers. In her experience, no one stayed pure for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We recognize our corruptibility. We’ll also have friends and family calling us out on our bullshit,” Nikita did her best to assure Vasquez. The team wasn’t perfect, but they were great at calling each other out. She had to bite back a laugh from thinking about the bickering they had had from working together all those years. They certainly were more of a family than a team of agents and hackers. Yet that was a blessing. They weren’t like anyone else; the same rules didn’t apply to them. It was something that had proven more than once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small laugh bubbled out of Vasquez. She definitely remembered their arguing when they were trying to rein in Amanda and the Dirty Thirty. If anyone could hold someone accountable and keep them from getting an inflated ego, it’d be the team. She had put her faith and trust in them before. And they had gotten her out of Division. She could believe in them again. The stakes weren’t nearly as high. But the future was just as frightening. What was she to do with freedom. She shook that thought away for the moment, focusing instead on the choices offered by Nikita, “You always hated the ‘loved ones are liabilities’ line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing I’ve always had more than one,” Replying to that asinine quote was second nature to Nikita. Her enemies never understood how valuable friends and family were. She proved them wrong a million times over, however. The only reason she had won and survived was because of the support she had built around her. Her strength came from her family, and Vasquez seemed to recognize that. Turning her chair around, Nikita removed the barrier between them. She reached forward and broke the zip-ties binding the bastard to the cot. Although she glanced at the agent in surprise, she didn’t lunge to attack.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? I tell you all my secrets and you let me go?” Vasquez was cautious. She rubbed her sore wrist, eyeing Nikita wearily. She hadn’t given any information to earn her freedom. Yet all the agent did was smile warmly at her. The bastard didn’t know why she ever doubted her. She had always been upfront and serious, heart on her sleeve for her cause and for her loved ones. Of course she wasn’t going to hurt a soldier when all she wanted was the leaders. Of course she wouldn’t hurt a fellow recruit, who had been through the same hell. They were both frightened by what was ahead. That was why they needed one another.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to you. You can go back to the bastards, you can defect, or you can work with us,” Nikita offered simply. They could take baby steps towards the finish line. For the moment, it could be all about information and plans to take down the bastards. Vasquez didn’t need a second to mull things over. She had made up her mind. She was going to help the team and actually fight for something. All of them could have a happily ever after. It was about time she had hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re called First Choice,” Correcting the name, Vasquez supplied. She agreed with the face Nikita had made upon hearing what the mercenaries called themselves- it was as douchey as imagined. Apparently it was a nod to how the group should be the first choice in fixing politicians’ and business’ problems. Vasquez and Nikita thought it was just like Oversight and Division. They were over the top names, which didn’t have that deep of a meaning as the creators thought; they were simply pretentious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I prefer bastards,” Nikita’s mutter made the bastard laugh. Vasquez beamed, and appeared to relax for the first time since waking in the shed. The agent laughed along with her. Things were going to move smoothly between them from then on. They understood one another, and they were comfortable talking. However, their loudly growling stomachs interrupted the conversation. Smiling brightly, the women couldn’t stop their giggles. The situation was never going to stop being insane. Fortunately, Nikita was used to all sorts of crazy scenarios, “Before we finish, what do you want for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Guess who got the bastards’ name. It’s First Choice,” Returning to the kitchen to make her and Vasquez a plate of food, Nikita lightly informed her team. They rolled their eyes at the name, and made the same jokes and judgement she had when she first heard it. At least they were all on the same page to continue calling the group the bastards. It simply fit the group better. Though, they continued to not have the best information about their operations. They had some analysis of their customer base and their technologies. And they had some leads on their agents and money trails. But there wasn’t anything concrete. Maybe with Vasquez’s intel, they’d have something more solid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was great at relaying information about agents, and the techniques the bastards took from Gogol and Division. However, he hadn’t met the leaders yet. It was strange, but it was possibly the mercenaries’ way of securing the safety of their bosses. The bug Michael had planted was listening to the conversations of a low-level agent. Although the team learned some of the ins and outs of the organization, it wasn’t substantial intel. Vasquez might have been able to help them take major steps forward in their crusade. Michael was certainly hoping for that, “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will know after breakfast,” Nikita placed a com in her ear, so the others could hear what Vasquez had to say. She brought the plates full of food to the shed, her husband following after her. Michael wanted to be a part of the conversation as well. He also needed to help her carry breakfast, while Barkhoff hopped around begging. As their captive turned informant ate, she told them everything she knew. She didn’t have a higher clearance than Sam; a lot of what she shared they were already aware of. Yet she knew of past missions their mole didn’t. They mostly centered around coverups for the corrupt and powerful, as well as some corporate espionage that ruined rival businesses. It was just another reason the team was going to take the bastards down. All that dirty dealing would be exposed to the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Michael and Nikita were satisfied with what they had learned, they offered Vasquez a choice. She could work for them undercover, or she could run as far away from that war as possible; they’d even help her start a new life. She decided to stay and fight- it was the least she could do. Her new team assisted her in establishing a cover for why she had been MIA, and told her that they had another mole. They didn’t share his identity, though. Sam would approach her and tell her how they communicated when he deemed it necessary. Vasquez parted with the details of an upcoming ‘arrangement’. The more the bastards planned for the mission, the more she would tell them. Nikita and Michael thanked her, and rejoined everyone in the kitchen. Alex couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Yay. Another mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s in a couple of days. So maybe you can go,” Michael suggested hopefully. Her injuries had healed, and her ‘death’ was bound to lose news coverage soon. The next tragedy would take over, and Alexandra Udinov would’ve been forgotten. It was an awful aspect of the newscycle, but it would allow her to walk around outside again. Nikita shot her husband a look to quell his worry or any argument that was about to happen. The team had to focus on the present, not be concerned about her or Alex in the field. Everything was going to be alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should sit out on one more. Allow Vasquez to settle as a mole with Sam,” Despite that, Nikita still voiced a differing opinion. The team had to keep Sam involved with what was occurring. Another dead drop needed to be initiated so he could help bring Vasquez into the fold. That was already enough of a change up in their team. Things had to calm and settle for them to change the dynamics even more. Alex taking over as Michael’s partner while Nikita stayed behind to run an op would certainly be a drastic change. If Nikita was being honest, she wasn’t ready for how much her life was going to be altered. She wanted to keep her sense of normalcy for a little while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe with all our moles and bugs we can just turn the entire organization,” Fortunately, Birkhoff’s quip provided something else to think over. The team had mostly done a lot of information gathering. It was different than warring with Division and Gogol. Those times, they had gone in knowing exactly what they were up against. With the Shop, however, they went in blind. And when they finally got their intel, they lost more than they ever should’ve. They had to be well informed in regards to the bastards. If they wanted to be successful and never lose another loved one, they had to be prepared.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we control their bank, that’d be even better,” Sonya added, continuing to be frustrated by that assignment. Finding where the bastards held their money was turning into a wild goose chase. Everytime the team got a lead, the banking and account information slipped from their grasps. Dismantling the bastards’ funds was an important part of their crusade. Without their money, they’d scramble and make detrimental mistakes. The team could definitely take advantage of that, and finally burn the mercenaries down. It was just taking forever to find that vital piece of information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. We can take all their resources for our security firm,” Nikita switched to a lighter subject. Doing the dishes, feeding Barkhoff (other than breakfast scraps), and preparing a dead drop for Sam weren’t distracting them as much as they thought. The team needed a gentler topic to relax with. Later they could take breaks by sparring, or running, or practicing yoga. But for the moment, they could joke about a potential future. It was always the better option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Take out the competition and set up camp in their backyard,” Supplying a way they could easily start their possible business venture, Michael smirked. The team laughed. More jokes and quips filled the kitchen. Tension and frustration was eased for a moment. Apparently it was a cycle for them. They’d become stressed, they’d spend some time together, they’d be ready for more. It wasn’t a terrible series of events. They at least had family around to keep them sane. Wasn’t that all they could hope for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All jokes aside, that’s actually a pretty good idea,” Eventually, Alex stated. Strange glances were spared her way as a result. In no way had anyone been serious in stealing resources from mercenaries. They planned on being completely legitimate with that NGO of theirs. Except, Alex appeared to have other ideas. They weren’t based in malice. It was simply something to save them time and energy. After how much of those they spent on crusades, it might’ve been best for them to take what had already been provided, “What? Criminals do it all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And criminal-like big businesses,” Birkhoff added. Nodding in agreement, Nikita was going to reenforce that point. However, the doorbell interrupted her. Barkhoff barked excitedly, happy for yet another visitor. His owners and their friends, on the other hand, were cautious. Michael peered through the frontdoor’s peephole, ready for any kind of attack. It was only the Connellys again. He sighed, and motioned for Alex to hide. She mumbled something under her breath, but did so anyway. Nikita joined her husband at the door as he opened it slightly and greeted their neighbors. No one stopped the dog from jumping all over them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Connellys were more prepared for the slobbering mass of fur that time. They gave him pets, and fed him a bone to chew on. Proving he could be bought off, Barkhoff took the treat and ran to another room in the house. Michael and Nikita contained their eye rolls, plastering on fake smiles instead. They could handle the Connellys for a moment. They were superspies, they could do anything. Surviving intrusive neighbors should’ve been nothing. Even if Mrs. Connelly flashed them a sympathetic grin, “Sorry to bother you again. We just wanted to see how you were doing since the funeral.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. We’re holding up. We have family visiting to help us through this difficult time,” Michael replied automatically. Birkhoff and Sonya stepped into the line of sight to help emphasize his point. Hopefully, the Connellys would catch the hint that the Mears-Bishops didn’t want to socialize. The two never wanted to. Their neighbors were always too curious about what they did. They probably meant it harmlessly. But considering their backgrounds, the agents had to be cautious. Nikita and Michael would much rather keep their lives private than make new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, call us when you’re ready for dinner. We would love to chat,” Mr. Connelly extended a warm invitation, and handed over more baked goods. Taking the tray of goodies, Nikita agreed with her mission voice. It was the disarming voice she utilized to sway marks and comfort targets; there was never any weight to her words when she used that tone. Although her team held back chuckles, the Connellys accepted her dismissal. The two finally left the house, and they could all breathe sighs of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the baked goods somewhere Barkhoff couldn’t destroy it like he had the last batch, Nikita gave Alex the all clear. She emerged from her bedroom, annoyed. Hiding, though important for safety’s sake, was getting stupid. She couldn’t wait for everything to be over with, so she could be out in the world again. Yes, to save others. But also so she could have some kind of life. The goodies were something to distract from her annoyance, at least; she loved any kind of marshmallow treat. Birkhoff dug through the snacks as well. They might have been offered by people his friends didn’t like. But how could he turn down a cookie, “This is the second time they’ve brought you treats. Why do you hate them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re too normal and nosy and annoying,” Nikita scrunched her face in disgust. Michael gave a better explanation than his wife, supplying more details about past encounters with the Connellys. Although their friends understood the dislike they felt for their neighbors, they still took the opportunity to tease the married couple. Leave it to Michael and Nikita to complain about normal and boring. They just never could have that life. So couldn’t anyone else in their ragtag family. But they didn’t hate their terrible neighbors for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you guys are weird. Now, can I eat these? Or are you gonna throw them away?” Already halfway through a marshmallow bar, Alex wondered. It would’ve been a waste to lose such delicious treats. Birkhoff and Sonya agreed with her, eating their own baked goods. Michael and Nikita had to cave in. Besides, they probably wouldn’t have thrown away the other snacks had Barkhoff not eaten them. The beach house could use some sweet treats to keep around when stress attacked them once more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not afraid you’re gonna catch the normal disease?” Michael referred to something Nikita had once said, as he tossed Alex another treat. After a disastrous dinner at the Connellys’, his wife had pretended she was dying of boredom. The nosiness was simply too much for her to take. She had been way too over dramatic, but her theatrics were always entertaining to him. Even if he brought it up then to make fun of her. She threw a cookie at him, and he laughed. She couldn’t help but laugh with him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas Birkhoff made a gagging sound at the two, Sonya giggled. There was never a moment without antics when the whole team was around. Alex laughed as well, but it held a little bite. She was happy playing around with her team; she just had a taunt to hurl at Michael. Swept up by the light moment, she had forgotten the promise she made to Nikita. The nerds weren’t quite in on the secret yet. To alleviate stress (and the fact that she was only in the first trimester), the pregnancy was to remain on the down low. Alex just couldn’t stop herself from teasing Michael, however, “Starting early with the dad jokes, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Nikita shoved a marshmallow bar in her best friend’s mouth. A tad too late, Alex realized what she had said. Sonya and Birkhoff quit eating to stare at the married couple. They had had their suspicions that something was going on between the two. Thinking over the things they had heard and saw, the nerds realized what exactly was occurring. But before he could put it into words, Birkhoff shook his head. He didn’t need that on top of everything else, “Know what. Plausible deniability. I don’t need the extra stress on the next mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats. Although, I agree with Seymour. I’m going to need a moment before you actually tell us,” Sonya had to echo her fiancé. She had no doubt that Nikita’s pregnancy was exciting and joyful. And in the future she would love to celebrate that happiness with her. For the moment, though, she and Birkhoff had other things to worry about. The nerds could let Michael and Nikita handle the pregnancy and a war, while they dealt with their engagement and a crusade. One dramatic crisis per couple, that should’ve been the rule. Everyone kind of agreed with the sentiment.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the point in even keeping secrets from them?” Nikita sighed, glancing at her husband for any kind of answer. All Michael could do was chuckle. She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Together, they dove into their next mission with their team. They were all ready for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one noticed the feedback static that emitted from the Connellys’ baking tray, however.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of days, the team prepared for the bastard operation Vasquez informed them of. They gathered intel through the dead drops and their one planted bug, and planned their best counter strike. The mission involved another businessman. Instead of taking out the competition, however, he aimed to coverup his smuggling practices as well as his embezzling. The team's goal was simple, take out the bastards, expose the corruption, and steal back the stolen money. It was a tad ambitious. But they had days to scheme and create an airtight plan. Alex would sit out that mission (hopefully it be the last time she had to) to coordinate from the beach house. Sonya would join her as operational tech support, while Birkhoff went out in the field (really the van) with Michael and Nikita as onsite hacking.</p>
<p>The amount of time they spent planning seriously helped with anxieties and fears. Sam and Vasquez running interference on the bastard side of the op helped as well. Things were really starting to look up for the team. Birkhoff was making better traction with Spyder. The other hacker wasn't giving him information about how he helped the bastards, but the two were talking. Sonya had the best lead on the bastard's bank she had in awhile. Their mission could help solidify that. And Cyrus responded to Michael's earlier communication. He was tied up at the moment, but he'd be there to assist the team as soon as he could. With all of that going for them, and their moles, they were gaining ground in their crusade.</p>
<p>They still had stress to fight against. But with each other, sparring, and the baked goods, they were managing. There were still some treats left, after their days of constant planning. Michael and Nikita contemplated returning the tray to the Connellys; they didn't want to keep it. Considering they'd have to talk to their neighbors and arrange an unwanted dinner, however, the couple just moved it out of the livingroom. In the kitchen, it was more or less out of sight out of mind. Barkhoff also couldn't get at the remaining goodies. They'd deal with the dish and their neighbors when the bastards were taken care of. Nikita and Michael needed only one annoying group at a time.</p>
<p>Especially when they had a pregnancy to deal with. At least they didn't have to hide it from their team anymore. Nikita was able to go to her doctor's appointment without lying or sneaking off. She did return hours later, exhausted and ready to kick bastard ass. She didn't think she could handle anymore doctor stuff without her husband. Everything was overwhelming and confusing. She needed Michael by her side to keep her steady, and explain what was going on. She had a month until her next appointment. Within that time the team could end the bastards. Then all focus could be on preparing for the baby.</p>
<p>It never seemed as serious or as real as when Nikita came back from the doctor's with a picture from the ultrasound in hand. She had the positive test, and the recording of the baby's heartbeat. But seeing an actual image just made everything so substantially real. She and Michael were really having a baby. The same feeling appeared to wash over her husband and Alex when they saw the ultrasound picture. There was immense excitement, that was for sure. Bright smiles and eager exclamations were shared. Although Sonya and Birkhoff wanted to keep their plausible deniability, they even tried to sneak a peek at the image of the baby. However, despite all that brilliant happiness, the weight of change and anxieties pressed down on them. So much had to be done in the approximate thirty-two weeks left before the baby arrived.</p>
<p>Apprehension ate at Michael as he slept that night. Nikita, on the other hand, was able to sleep like the dead. Her dreams might have been more vivid lately, yet she was absolutely exhausted. He wasn't as lucky. He was so excited and happy to be having a baby with his wife; that wasn't even a question. But with the bastards to fight against, it couldn't have come at a worse time. Those nightmares surprisingly hadn't attacked him before then. Planning for their mission in the morning and the ultrasound picture changed all that, however. The image never changed, only the people trapped in the car. The events never changed either. He was always running towards his family, and he was always late. Explosions and fire took everything from him. He was powerless to stop any of it.</p>
<p>His hand reached out and grabbed hold of something in his sleep. It was as though he was trying to reach out a grab control. Except as the flames grew in the nightmare, his grip tightened. Michael couldn't do anything to change the horrific events; he could never save his family. Outside of the dream he could at least hold tight and never let go. Nikita soon woke to something pinching her arm. Through bleary eyes, she noticed her husband's hand squeezing her forearm. She sleepily tried to pry him off her, but he only held her tighter. That was when she unfortunately realized his carbon fiber hand was holding onto her. He was already fairly strong, but the advanced prosthetic enhanced his strength. There was definitely going to be a bruise.</p>
<p>"Ow. Michael. Stop. Wake up," Much more awake, Nikita pulled at her husband's hand. Michael was too lost to his nightmare to see or feel her, however. The pressure on her arm was steadily getting worse. So she did the only thing she could, she brought her bodyweight done on him with a sharp elbow to the ribs. He snapped awake, letting go of her arm. His breath came in painful and fearful pants, his green eyes scanning the room to see what had happened. Instead of explaining, she rolled away from him and turned on the bedside lamp. Bruising hadn't appeared on her bronze skin yet, but her forearm pulsed in pain. She tried to soothe it as best she could, attempting not to draw his attention to it. It really wasn't his fault. Yet he noticed his wife silently staring at her forearm, and he panicked even more.</p>
<p>"Nikita, what… Oh, shit. Nikita, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Michael vaguely recalled squeezing something in his sleep. Connecting the dots of being woken with a jab to the ribs and Nikita holding her arm, though, helped him realize what he had done. He reached to soothe his wife in some way, but she pulled away from him. He knew she didn't do it to be spiteful. She always pulled away whenever she was hurt, and he had to urge her to let him help. However, it still stung; he really didn't mean to bruise her arm. She knew that, so after a moment she let him take a look. He kissed the tender area gently, hoping that would at least do something. She smiled.</p>
<p>"It's fine. But maybe you shouldn't go on the mission with nightmares like that," Already assuming what he had dreamt about, Nikita sighed. She figured Michael would have that nightmare eventually. His anxiety over the pregnancy and her out in the field were bound to lead to terrible dreams. She couldn't fault him for it. She had had her own share of nightmares. But if the stress was too much for him, he shouldn't be involved on the op. He wouldn't have a clear mind, and he could get himself hurt. Just as he didn't want her in any danger, she couldn't stand him being injured again.</p>
<p>Wrapping Nikita in his arms, Michael placed a kiss to the top of her head. He just needed to breathe. He wasn't going to lose his wife and child a second time. His anxiety was screwing with him, that was all. Besides, she was more than capable in the field. And the team had planned enough that they were ready for anything. It was going to be alright. He had to stop thinking about the past. He had to focus on the present and look forward to the future. If anyone could have it all, it would be Michael and Nikita. They worked so hard for everything else. He took in a calmer breath, "I need to stop worrying."</p>
<p>"We should focus on childproofing this house instead. I mean, that drawer full of knives alone," Nikita joked to keep his mind off of it. She'd help Michael settle. God knew he'd done that for her enough times. He laughed softly at her mention of their knife drawer. It was a bad habit left over from their safehouse days. Every knife they owned- cooking, tactical, pocket- went into one drawer. Their weapon storage system was a mess. It should've stressed them out. But they found it hilarious. Superspies struggled trying to be normal.</p>
<p>"We couldn't have been given some time to prepare for kids," Michael chuckled, pulling Nikita in closer. Her head fell back to nestle into the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead, hands resting on her lower abdomen. The couple was so underprepared for the unexpected life change. But, honestly, when weren't they. They had been rolling with the punches and trying to survive the hand they had been dealt for years. They had gotten through it, though. Together, and with their family, they had come out of it alive. They could care for and raise a baby. Even if they had to clean up their act quickly.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not. Have you met us?" Lifting her head, Nikita beamed at Michael. She placed her hands over his, their fingers entwining. The couple couldn't feel their baby moving, but they knew it was growing. They had seen the bean-like image with a forming nose, fingers, and toes. Their baby was real and there, and going to be a part of their ragtag family sooner than they thought. It was overwhelming. But in a great way that time. The two kissed. Nikita turned in Michael's arms to deepen the affection. Just as it was getting good, however, she pulled away and smirked, "Come on, let's burn some energy."</p>
<p>Whereas Michael went in for another kiss, Nikita hopped off the bed and gathered some workout clothes from the closet. When he caught onto her plan to spar, he called her a tease. Yet he followed her anyway, and helped prepare the mat in the livingroom. Barkhoff had slept through the nightmare and their talk (he really wasn't a guard dog), but as his owners moved to the other room he jolted up. They promised him they'd take him on a run once the sun rose. For the meantime, the couple sparred and talked and battled away the remnants of the nightmare. They were able to process and adjust. They finally relaxed, and they soon burned their energy in more fun ways. It really was alright.</p>
<p>Hours later, the team was putting the final touches on their countermission. Michael took stock of the equipment and weapons that were needed. Alex studied the blueprints of the building they were going to raid, and a map of the surrounding area. Sonya ensured her encryption and hacks. And Birkhoff was uploading a special virus he had created onto a flashdrive. The agents were going to download intel they needed onto the drive, as the virus uploaded into the building's system. That should delay the bastards and ruin the corrupt businessman's day. While sparring, Nikita had come up with an idea to have a decoy falshdrive incase they ran into trouble. She approached her nerd about it, tossing one of his many drives, "Nerd, can you give me one of these? But keep it blank."</p>
<p>"If you say please," Birkhoff replied without further thought. When it came to his tech, he didn't want to know what horrible way the agent was planning to ruin it. He'd much rather find out as it happened, so he didn't worry or snap at his team. Nikita glared at him, until he relented and did as she asked. It was an empty flashdrive, anyway. She couldn't do much damage with it. Though, she could use anything as a weapon if it came down to it. After being at the receiving end of a weaponized yoga bag, he knew that far too well. Whatever idea she had in mind, the bastards sure were going to feel it.</p>
<p>"Hey. Bastards should be rolling out soon," Speaking of the vile mercenary group, Alex checked the time on her watch. Their intel informed them of the bastards' timetable. The team was able to plan around it, and ensure they arrived at the scene first. As Nikita, Michael, and Birkhoff packed their bags and gathered their things, Sonya informed them of the jet waiting at the airport. They could fly to and from their destination without the worry of being flagged by the TSA. They could also use the plane they had gotten years ago again; it wasn't going to go to waste. The plan was reiterated one last time, Barkhoff was pet, and coms were secured. It was time to go, the team feeling more ready than they ever had been before. That mission was theirs.</p>
<p>Or so they thought, still not noticing the feedback from the baking tray.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You want this? You can have it,” Nikita threw the empty flashdrive Birkhoff had given her down the hall to her left. As the bastards watched after it, she took off in the other direction. It wasn’t the best diversion she had ever thought of. But it worked in a pinch. She had a headstart on the agents to try and escape the building. Everything had gone so wrong so fast. She and Michael had uploaded the virus and downloaded the information, yet they were swarmed with bastards. Sam and Vasquez, who were supposed to have been there to draw agents away from them, were nowhere to be seen. What the hell had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikita, what the fuck did you just do?” Birkhoff shouted into the com after watching her chuck the drive at their enemies. Getting her and Michael out of that maze of a building was stressful enough. He didn’t need her giving up the information at the slightest bit of trouble. Especially as gunshots rang out. He wasn’t sure who they were directed at; the two agents had separated to break up the bastards. But there were far more enemies than they were prepared for. There was no way the organization could’ve changed their plans last minute- something must’ve occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Fast checking a corner, Nikita assured Birkhoff. Michael had the real flashdrive; she hadn’t given anything to the bastards. Hopefully their enemies didn’t know that. They could be satisfied with what they had, and begin to leave them alone. No such luck. They were determined to end the threat on their power immediately. The agents were screwed as they ran around lost, blindly shooting at their targets. If only they could figure out what had gone wrong, so they could fix it. Instead, well, they were trying their best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I do with you,” Birkhoff muttered. Nikita had at least ditched her bastard tail. He could see her sprinting through the halls on the security feed. Michael, on the other hand, was pinned down. The nerd was attempting to help him, but his control of the cameras was limited. He had to keep fighting to ensure his hack. The building’s system shouldn’t have given him issues; he should’ve owned the place. The bastards seemed to have been everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikita shook her head. She was sprinting wildly, taking turns she had no idea where they led. She and Michael had planned to leave the same way they came, but that idea had been blown to shit. It all had. It was almost as if the bastards knew their every move. For a brief second, she had thought the worst; she thought Sam or Vasquez betrayed them. Except, the moles didn’t know the team’s whole plan. They just knew what they had to help them with. And no one else would have turned against their family. So where could the bastards have gotten the intel from, “Just get me out of here, Nerd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff sighed, and leaned closer to the monitor. The blueprints he had pulled up kept glitching and going out of focus. Directing Nikita was going to be difficult. It didn’t help that she was moving aimlessly, and couldn’t walk out the front door. At least she only had to run down a hallway before turning. He could give her clearer instructions, “Okay. At the end of each hall turn left, right, straight, right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One at a time!” Taking a hard left, Nikita shouted. There was no way she could remember all of that. The bastards had caught up to her, and she had to deal with them. Directions had been terrible for her anyway; add guns, and she was nearly overwhelmed. Michael struggling over the coms wasn’t calming her. She desperately wanted to help him. But she knew he’d want her to get out of the building first. She could save him by saving herself. Or, she could save him by assisting Birkhoff in the van. God knew they needed as much support on that mission as they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Birkhoff instructed before Nikita could take a wrong turn. She almost slammed into the wall as she corrected her course. The bastards weren’t as fast or as light on their feet, and they fell behind. She was able to gain a lot more ground. Her victory was cut short by Michael calling for the nerd. He had gotten trapped on an elevator attempting to evade enemy agents. He had the flashdrive of information on him, and he was safe for the moment. Yet what did that matter if he was stuck in the building. It really was just one thing after another, “I’m kinda busy dealing with your wife right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patch me through to your fiancée, then,” Michael compromised, attempting to find the fire exit. It’d be useless if he was stuck between floors, but he had to at least try. He had the sinking suspicion that the bastards had all the control. He doubted the moles or the dead drop were compromised- the intel from them wouldn’t have been enough to ruin the op. Maybe their coms were tapped into. If the bastards beat Birkhoff at a hack, it’d explain the trouble they were in. But who could actually keep Shadowwalker down for that long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the beach house, Sonya and Alex had no idea. The second Michael and Nikita got what they needed, the two were locked out of the mission. Their system was hacked into, and they couldn’t see or hear a thing. Eventually, they broke through. Yet everything was spotty at best. Whereas Alex was working with what she had to get things back on track, Sonya was panicking over who could have gotten into their system. It definitely wasn’t normal or right. She didn’t have that much time to think it over, however. Michael needed her, “I know. I’m on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened?” Alex practically screamed in frustration. No one had an answer for her. Sonya and Birkhoff were constantly fighting for the technology, while Michael and Nikita were just fighting. She felt useless without any clear way to help her team. She wanted to figure out how they had gotten screwed over by the bastards, but she had no clue where to start. A loud crash from the kitchen certainly wasn’t the answer. Regardless, she rushed to the room to see what had happened. Someone must’ve left the tray of remaining baked goods close to the edge of the counter, because Barkhoff had managed to jump up and knock it over. All Alex could do was huff in response, “Barkhoff! Not you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog didn’t like the shout, and went to hide in the other room. Alex couldn’t care less. Everything else had gone to shit, she shouldn’t have to focus on cleaning Barkhoff’s mess as well. Especially when she realized the tray had cracked. Michael and Nikita were going to have fun returning that to their neighbors. Sighing, she took a moment to tidy things up. Maybe if she breathed, things wouldn’t be as stressful. However, that idea was bullshit. She noticed something odd about the crack in the tray. When she got a closer look, all of the team’s problems made terrible sense, “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” As Alex came crashing back into the room, Sonya glanced up in concern. She had gotten Michael out of the elevator and on his way towards an exit. But it wasn’t the victory she thought it’d be. Her friend and the tray were beyond worrisome. Alex didn’t say anything as she slammed it on the desktop, and thoroughly scanned it. It didn’t take much for the device to beep, indicating it found a listening device. Sonya snapped to her feet in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rapidly ripped the bug from the tray and turned it off. She tossed it onto the desk, and glared at the thing incredulously. The mission disappeared for a moment as the women contemplated just how detrimental the listening device was. Michael and Nikita’s neighbors had planted a bug on them. The bastards knew everything about their mission. The black ops group had infiltrated the beach house and learned their plans. Alex couldn’t believe it, “How’d you not pick this up? You’re the most wired nerds ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They could’ve piggybacked on our frequency. But the only way to do that… damn Spyder,” Sonya cursed herself and Birkhoff. They were wrong about Spyder. In the past the hacker might’ve worked with a group for a time, then split. But at that moment, he was a tried and true bastard. By opening communication with him, they let him through the backdoor of their network. He owned them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking…” That was enough. Alex grabbed a pistol from their supply of weapons, and began to load it. There was no point in hiding out at the beach house; the bastards knew everything. She was going to bring the Connellys in, and make them pay for what they had done. It was at least one concrete solution she had to their blown op. However, Sonya stopped her before she could leave. The tech wanted to know what she was planning on doing. Her blue eyes simply rolled, “Well someone’s gotta deal with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t get the chance to argue over what that actually meant. Michael reminded them of the current shitty mission at hand as he blasted past bastards on his way out of the building. He desperately wanted to find Nikita, and help her escape. But that might just put her in even more danger. The best he could do was join Birkhoff in the van, and direct her out of there. He could also demand to know what Sonya and Alex had discovered to cuss like that, “Will you mind looping us in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your goddamn neighbors fucking bugged us,” Alex bit into the com. Silence fell over the team at the realization. Yet the more she went into depth of how their mission was ruined, the more livid they became. They couldn’t believe that had been played like that. Rage against the Connellys and the bastards flew through their earpieces. They definitely had to do something to rectify what had happened; their enemies were going to feel the wrath of hell. Then wasn’t the time, though. They had to survive their current situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we figure out how to fuck them up later? I’m hiding in the garbage shoot. And I’d like to come out before I vomit. Again,” Voice strained, Nikita reminded the team that they weren’t out of the woods yet. She had to throw herself down a garbage shoot to evade some bastards. Fortunately, she was able to stop herself before she hit the bottom (there was also no one else in the building to throw down garbage). Unfortunately, the smell was overpowering. She tried to hold in her nausea, but it was of no use. She was getting so sick and tired of that op.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael shouted at Birkhoff again. He climbed into the van after shaking the bastards loose, and demanded they get his wife out of there. The nerd wasn’t going to argue. It was just a little more complicated than simply guiding Nikita towards an exit. He was still fighting to maintain his hack. Sonya was able to help him, as was Alex. But with Spyder in their system, it was almost a loss. They were lucky to have Shadowwalker with them, “Okay. Bastards are clear of the basement. You’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying her best to avoid trash and vomit, Nikita scrambled out of the garbage shoot and into the basement. She had a clean breakaway towards the back exit; Michael and Birkhoff could even drive around and pick her up. Except, as soon as she got out of the building and into the alley, a bastard was waiting. Guns were instantly trained on one another. She had no doubt the stalemate would last for a while. And soon weariness was going to replace her adrenaline. She had to rely on another distraction to see her through, “Hey. Don’t I know you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a better diversion than throwing the empty flashdrive earlier. The bastard hesitated, looking Nikita over in confusion. She took the pause to her advantage, and shot him. He fell to the ground just as the van screeched towards her. Throwing open the side door, Michael reached to pull his wife in. They couldn’t stop for long; they had to go. She managed to hop in before Birkhoff peeled off towards the street. The door was slammed shut, and the three of them shuddered and caught their breath. After ensuring Nikita was alright (and her stomach had somewhat settled), Michael seethed, “I’m gonna fucking kill the Connellys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already on it,” Alex informed the team, readying her weapon once more. She peered out the windows to see if she could spot the Connellys’ house from there. She was alright with going in blind, however. They couldn’t afford to have any more of their information slip out. They might have survived the mission with their objectives kind of intact. But her faked death was exposed. Sam and Vasquez were exposed as moles. And Nikita’s pregnancy possibly got back to their enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on. The broadcast range isn’t far,” For the second time, Sonya stopped Alex. She wanted the bastards to pay as well, yet there was a chance they didn’t know everything. With the team safe, she was able to get a better look at the listening device. It was a small, short range bug. The Connellys could hear from their house just fine, but not the bastards from wherever they were operating. They might not have been as screwed as they feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should find out how much was actually shared with the bastards,” Nikita rested her head against the side of the van, and agreed with Sonya. They weren’t done getting information about the fucking black ops group. She was probably done for the day, however. Between the stress and the fighting, she definitely overextended herself. Michael’s concerned expression relayed the same thought. She was going to have to sit out whatever they planned next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still ready to finally return to the field, Alex began to think of a way to storm in on the annoying neighbors. She couldn’t tip their hand to the bastards. She should also wait for the others to return safely before attempting anything. The team had to actually pause and think. Then wasn’t a time to rush off and do something stupid. No matter what, however, Alex was going to have her way with the Connellys, “Fine. But I’m interrogating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope this plan doesn’t go to shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?” Sam hissed at Vasquez as they wandered the halls of the building. The two of them had just been removed from the latest First Choice operation. However, they hadn’t been given a clear reason as to why. They were simply trapped with the bastards until the mission was over. Anxiety gripped them as to what that could’ve possibly meant for themselves or for the team. They were supposed to help the others. If they couldn’t be out in the field with them, who knew what was going to happen. It was starting to spiral out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me. You’ve been roped in by the higher ups,” Vasquez muttered in return. Whereas she was just another agent, Sam was given command of some operations. It was mostly due to his experience with both Division and Gogol, and his time as a Cleaner/Reaper. But she couldn’t help to think that the bastards’ (she preferred the team’s name for the group instead of their own) higher ups were trying to keep a close eye on Sam. He had once had a close relationship with Nikita and her team, after all. He couldn’t be completely trustworthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was still cut out of the loop,” Reminding her bitterly, Sam silently motioned for them to duck into an empty room. There was a chance someone could’ve overheard their conversation, and reported them. They were more secure hashing things out in private. Vasquez locked the door after them to ensure no one walked in. He shot her a look, but she ignored it. Rumors were spreading of other agents hooking up. If anyone discovered them in a locked room together, they’d probably assume the same. She thought it was a solid cover. He thought it was a little awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her brown eyes, Vasquez was not in the mood for any of that. Who cared if the rumors flew, as long as their mole status remained secret. Besides, if the others thought they were dating, then they’d have an easy excuse for their meets. She was attempting to take her role on the team as seriously as possible. Sam was too, she guessed, in his own way. They were simply going about things completely differently. While he fumed about being taken off the op, she was trying to figure out the bastards’ motives, “You don’t think… no, we’d be dead by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Sam understood what she meant, he shook his head. Neither he, nor Vasquez, had overplayed their hand as moles. They stuck to the protocols they had established, they never talked about their countermissions out in the open, and they pretended to reflect other bastards’ negative feelings towards their team. There was no reason to doubt their loyalty. On the surface, they were the perfect soldiers, “They don’t know anything. It’s not possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not as good as you think you are,” Vasquez mumbled. Often, Sam would play the ‘I hate the team just as fiercely’ act a tad too strongly. However, she couldn’t comment too much about it. Adjusting to being a mole while pretending everything was normal, was difficult. She often found herself stumbling over her actions and words. They shouldn’t focus on that, or the glares they were shooting one another, though. They had to stay on task, “They’re probably just suspicious. You used to be a part of their team, and I was the last one to interact with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more leaks in the place than just us,” Sam’s words might have been bitter, but it built off of Vasquez’s hope. The bastards were still trying to build their corrupt business. They lured in discarded agents with the promise of using their forced-to-learn talents for good. Then, they trapped them in another web of lies and deception. Black ops mercenaries groups just never ceased. Some agents rolled with it, not caring either way. But there were others that fought. Even if their opinions were forcefully quelled, they weren’t going to take things lying down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loyalty wasn’t very high within the bastards, though the higher ups were trying to command it. Vasquez was frightened to admit that they were starting to achieve that goal. They must’ve learned from their predecessors to threaten their agents and their loved ones. But she, Sam, and the rest of the team were going to put an end to it. They had to. No one could be left deserted and alone again, “Right. Alex’s intel and the bug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What bug?” Confused, Sam dropped his glare. Vasquez’s, on the other hand, only grew. They both knew about the listening device Michael had managed to plant on one of the overzealous junior agents; it was how he and Nikita had found Vasquez in the graveyard. There was no way he could’ve been confused. Though, with how often he rushed through a briefing, she wasn’t all that surprised. He had a bad habit of skipping over details.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even read the dead drops? Or are you all action and no thought,” Vasquez called him out. It was Sam’s turn to roll his blue eyes. They didn’t need to be fighting between themselves, even if he was the one to start it. The bastards pulling them off the mission last minute was more concerning than they were considering. Sure, it could’ve just been suspicion- a way for them to ensure their failures weren’t coming from their own house. But they could’ve been onto the moles, simply waiting for a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get what I need,” The two had to move on from the point. Sam would admit he didn’t read everything. Yet he gathered enough information to know what the team needed him to do. Wasn’t that the most important thing, anyway. The faster they took down the bastards the better. So why read through useless things, when he could just leap into action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vasquez certainly didn’t see it that way, however. The better informed they were, the better they could perform their side of the countermissions. She also found comfort in consuming all the information they had, and knowing what they still needed. It got her to focus and settle. Everything didn’t seem like it was impossible with all of those things in mind, “Which is supposed to be all of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that is gonna help them right now, though, is it,” Sam just had to keep arguing. He and Vasquez might’ve agreed to help the team and fight that war, but that was the extent of their cooperation. The two couldn’t see each other’s viewpoints on anything. It was sort of ridiculous. They were supposed to have been partners, yet they were going about things in two different ways. Maybe the bastards didn’t pull them off the op because they knew they were moles. Their commanders were probably sick of them fighting, and wanted peace and quiet for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if they still succeed on the mission, suspicion might be thrown off us,” Crossing her arms sternly, Vasquez continued to hold out hope. No one was screwed over yet, as far as she was aware. They could keep fighting and moving forwards. She wasn’t willing to lose the optimism she had gained since working for the team. She could finally see a future ahead of her. There was no way she was going to let someone take that away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had faced off against more than Vasquez ever had, however. He didn’t have the same hope. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight for a future; he simply wasn’t going to look to the bright side when he didn’t believe one was there. Their reality wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, “Has anyone ever been that lucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you not be like this for two seconds,” Vasquez snapped. For some reason, she and Sam had drifted closer during their argument. She pushed him away then, truly having enough. She wasn’t so naïve as to think that everything was going to magically work out okay. But if she had learned anything from watching her new team, it was that they could work towards anything. They couldn’t give up on their happily ever afters; she wasn’t going to give up on her happy ending. Ever since it was presented to her, she was never going to let it out of her sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being realistic,” It was a lame excuse for being a jackass. Sam wasn’t really trying to be one, however. He was simply getting tired of the constant crusades. Fighting bad guys was the right thing to do; he knew that. But couldn’t the team just ignore the world’s problems for once. Couldn’t they just be selfish and live for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s be optimistic. Do something productive,” Vasquez practically dared. Offering a challenge seemed to have been the only way to communicate with Sam. He just had to prove himself right. What better way to do that than to solve what had gone wrong with the op in the first place. He regarded his new partner with doubtful eyes. She rolled hers again, and shoved past him to exit the room. If he wanted to give up and stew in frustration, then so be it. But she had to actually do something. She refused to sit back as others fought for a second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Where do you think we could possibly start?” Eventually, Sam followed after Vasquez. He didn’t understand how they could investigate what had occurred while keeping their identities as double agents a secret. It would simply be easier to wait for new orders, and figure it out as they went along. However, she appeared to have some sort of plan. She was rapidly scanning the area around them, calculating something. He begrudgingly had faith in whatever she was thinking. It was only the two of them inside that hellhole. If they couldn’t trust one another, then what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Splitting up. So I can get away from you,” Vasquez soon smirked, and took off down the opposite end of the hall. Sam stared after her, dazed. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. For once, he found himself believing in a positive outcome. Things were about to get interesting; he had no doubt about that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A migraine had begun to pound away at Nikita's head. She was fine after the disastrous mission. But as the adrenaline died down, her head started to scream. She could barely focus on the computer screen she was staring at, her vision blurring in and out. Birkhoff and Sonya had struggled to successfully kick Spyder out of their system, rerouting servers and connections. There was still work to be done, though. All of the nerds' attention was on securing the computers and communication for future ops. They couldn't have their asses handed to them again. The team needed that security. They also needed their safety, which was why Birkhoff's gaze kept shifting to Nikita, "You can take a nap, you know."</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Grinning softly, Nikita replied automatically. She rubbed at her eyes in a vain attempt to refocus on the monitor. While Birkhoff and Sonya were doing their thing, she was jotting down notes from the operation. She thought she could write about some of the fighting styles, tactical positions, and agents she had noticed. It would be great information to have on the bastards. Although she had a lot of things to say, she couldn't write all of them. She'd get a few things out before squeezing her eyes shut to combat the pain in her head. She wasn't fine at all.</p>
<p>Petting Barkhoff helped in some respects; it at least got her to not think for a moment. After Alex told the team that Barkhoff was the reason she had found the bug, he had received every treat and praise they could give. The dog loved every second of it, his tail had not stopped wagging. Michael jokingly attempted to take some of the praise for himself; he claimed that if he had never fed the dog from the table, he wouldn't have tried to eat the baked goods. But, with an unamused glance from his wife, he settled on a smirk. Birkhoff soon pulled Nikita's attention from her dog. It wasn't so much his words that got her to look up, but his tone, "Pregnancy is a serious thing, Nikki."</p>
<p>He was unusually grave. His rare bout of seriousness made her concerned. Nikita was close to brushing Birkhoff off again, yet there didn't seem to be a point. Her friend was going to continue pushing for her to either take a nap, or admit that she wasn't alright. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Neither her team nor her husband were going to let her continue being that lone stubborn rogue she was so used to being. She was right about the pregnancy changing everything. But it wasn't all anxiety inducing, "Thought you wanted plausible deniability, Nerd."</p>
<p>"Just want you and Mikey to be safe," Birkhoff mumbled, as if the sincerity was going to come back and bite him. Nikita simply flashed him a grateful smile. She couldn't get mad at anyone for wanting her to slow down. Yes, she knew she would be alright. But she also didn't want her family to be consumed with worry. She could compromise, or at least rest enough for her migraine to go away. Birkhoff smiled along with her, gently nudging her chair so she'd back away from the computers, "Besides, I'm kinda excited to be an uncle."</p>
<p>"You are an uncle," Cracking open her eyelids, Nikita reminded the nerd. Birkhoff stumbled through an explanation that he meant he was excited to be an uncle to hers and Michael's baby; he wouldn't forget about his brother's and sister's kids. She just laughed at him, rolling her eyes. He laughed as well, glad for the interruption from his work. Finally being pulled from her computer, Sonya giggled with the two. She hadn't caught much of the conversation, too absorbed in her hacking. But if they were laughing, then so was she. It was easy to get swept up by that kind of lightness.</p>
<p>Even Alex and Michael shared bright smiles. They weren't in the beach house, however. The two had left earlier to stake out the Connellys' house. Coms connected them to their team, set to a drastically different frequency than they had used before. While the nerds' worked on that, the feed cut in and out. All the agents had really heard was their family laughing. But their joy was enough for them. It even allowed Alex to build off of that optimism, "Hey. One good thing about this is that I'm out in the field again."</p>
<p>"You really think Nikita's gonna transition out of the field easily?" Smirking, Michael commented. Alex's injuries were healed and her faked death could have been exposed, yet that didn't mean she was going to completely replace Nikita out in the field. His wife was going to want to continue going on missions for a little while longer. The team might be able to get her to agree to slow down. Yet he knew she was going to argue that slowing down didn't mean she couldn't be sniper support (or even sit in the van, ordering them around). There were a lot of talks and compromises in front of them. But that didn't discourage Michael. Nikita's tenacity was one of the things he loved about her.</p>
<p>"You're her husband. Can't you talk to her?" The instant Alex asked, she knew the answer. She and Michael began to chuckle. They couldn't fault Nikita for her stubbornness; the whole team was like that. They liked to think they had improved themselves over the years- and they had in many aspects- but god were they set on their paths. They had learned to let others walk with them, and lead them in different ways to reach their goals. But their goals hardly ever changed. There was almost no use in fighting it.</p>
<p>"Just because we're married doesn't mean she listens to me more," Through his laughter, Michael admitted. He had said the same thing about Nikita when they had been engaged. Sure, she might have listened to him the most on the team. But she didn't listen to him all the time. Birkhoff and Sonya had managed to resecure the coms' connection, allowing the beach house to listen to the agents. Nikita caught her husband's reply, and immediately shot back something sarcastic. Whereas Alex nearly screamed with laughter, Michael rolled his eyes and huffed. A small smile pulled at his lips, regardless.</p>
<p>The Connellys returning to their house ended all conversations and teasing. Michael and Alex had already planned their points of infiltration, and how they were going to interrogate their meddling neighbors. They were going to catch them completely off guard, and lay into them without mercy. The Connellys had to pay for the information they relayed for the bastards. The team's lives and futures were at stake; everything was on the line. Fury filled the agents' actions as they broke into the house and flanked the two bastards. They were startled to see weapons aimed at them and as they realized they had no way to escape. Mrs. Connelly tried to reach for something near the coffee table. Except Michael put an abrupt end to that, his gruff tone like ice, "I wouldn't if I were you."</p>
<p>"Michael, Nikita, glad you could come," Attempting to contain the tremble in her voice, Mrs. Connelly plastered on a fake smile. Confusion rippled through Alex and Michael. They spared a glance at one another, unsure of what to make of the comment. Birkhoff, Sonya, and Nikita weren't certain either. However, a sick feeling of things not being what they appeared to be settled over the team. They just knew they were in for more surprises.</p>
<p>"We weren't expecting you so early," Mr. Connelly was a tad calmer than his wife. He awkwardly indicated to what Mrs. Connelly was reaching for, hoping Michael and Alex would catch his meaning. Once they saw the pen and paper on the coffee table, they lowered their guns. Their neighbors were trying to get a message out to them. They had expressed wanting to talk to Nikita and Michael before; whatever was happening then must've been it. Of course nothing was simple. The team should've known that instead of being blinded by anger.</p>
<p>Michael made up for their irrationality by initiating small talk. Mrs. Connelly stumbled through replies, pretending that everything was normal. Alex remained silent. She didn't think she should talk if they hadn't mentioned her name. That thought process turned out to be genius, as Mr. Connelly showed them the note he had written: 'they're listening'. The agents did their best to bite back their groans. Their team demanded to know what was happening over the coms. But they couldn't reply. All the two could do was change up their plans, "You know. We were actually wondering if you'd like to eat out for dinner. It's so lovely on the beach tonight."</p>
<p>Desperate for a way to escape their problems, the Connellys accepted the invitation. Michael and Alex cautiously led them to the beach house. They didn't know if the listening devices were in the house or on their neighbors, so they didn't say a word. Their team had to be alerted with familiar hand signals to stay quiet and search for bugs. Mr. and Mrs. Connelly, though anxious, did as they were wordlessly commanded; they wanted to be cooperative. Birkhoff waved his rewired scanner over the two, sighing in relief, "We're clear."</p>
<p>"You sure," Nikita didn't mean to sound accusatory, she simply had to know if it really was safe. No one could blame anyone for their mistakes leading up to that point. Everyone was at fault for not seeing that things were amiss. There was no point in dwelling on that then, however. They had much bigger matters at hand. Like how had the Connellys gotten involved with the bastards in the first place. And what had they relayed to them.</p>
<p>Although there were still glitches with the system, Sonya assured them they were good to go. She and Birkhoff could work out the problems while the agents talked. Nikita let Michael and Alex take charge of the interrogation, as promised. She had moved to recline on the couch, drinking water and petting Barkhoff. Her migraine had not subsided. She really should lay down and rest for the remainder of the night, but she couldn't leave then. She wouldn't have been able to relax without answers. Noticing her discomfort, her husband moved to sit next to her. Alex distracted the Connellys from the team's current problems with a simple demand, "Talk."</p>
<p>"These men came to our house last week, threatening us. They wanted us to place a bug in your house, and watch over you," Mrs. Connelly blurted. All of her fear and anxiety bubbled out of her, causing Mr. Connelly to comfort her. The team honestly wasn't that surprised by what the bastards had done. The possibility that their neighbors were forced to bug them had crossed their minds, especially since another listening device was in their own home. The team just didn't think they could've been played like that.</p>
<p>"Can you describe them?" Alex pushed forward. She directed the Connellys to one of the computers, and had them compile an image of the men they had seen. There was a possibility one of them might have recognized the bastard from either Division, Gogol, or their current missions. If not, then Birkhoff and Sonya could run the image through their facial recognition. The nerds could have it up and running for the identification. That program hadn't been seriously affected by Spyder.</p>
<p>"That matches one of the men you caught on camera," The team didn't need it for one of the men, however. Sonya had spent enough time studying the footage Alex had captured at the bastard warehouse she stumbled upon in Houston, to recognize the agents in the pictures. He was one of the few bastards they knew about that they didn't have a name for. He was either a Gogol agent they barely interacted with, or he had never been involved in any of the former organizations. No one knew which option they preferred.</p>
<p>After a few more questions about the bastards that had approached the Connellys, the team had fairly solid descriptions of the men. They could drop off the intel to Sam and Vasquez, and maybe get some names. Though, the thought crossed their minds about how safe that could have been. Their moles hadn't been on the op, and they hadn't heard from them in a while. It was probably safer to wait for them to reach out first. Or to see what else the Connellys knew. Who knew what information they had passed off while under duress. Michael cautiously wondered what the bastards had over them to make them spy on their neighbors, "How were they threatening you?"</p>
<p>"They have our son."</p>
<p>"Fucking shit," The team knew they should've been concerned (and a part of them were), but they were just annoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing past their shock as quickly as they could, the team focused on the Connellys. Their reactions to the situation were definitely not as important as their neighbor's. They helped them calm and settle, and assured it would all be alright. It could've been ridiculous how used to the terrible circumstances they were. Yet threatened loved ones were as common in their battles as bullets were. At least the team had more or less learned how to handle those kinds of things. They were able to have the Connellys focus, and answer their questions: who was their son, where was he last, and how long had it been. After more soothing and comforting, they were able to get sufficient answers for the night. Shadowbot could run a couple of things until the team had more information. For the moment, they all deserved to rest and refresh.</p>
<p>The Connellys had to be assured even more that it was alright to return home. As long as they didn't say anything about what had happened, their son would be safe. The team would have to figure out what they were going to do with the listening devices. They might leave it, and use the bugs to their advantage; it wouldn't tip their hand to the bastards if they did. But, honestly, that was the morning's problem. It had been a long day. Time off and sleep was what they needed most. Something Michael had to remind his wife of as he collapsed next to her on the couch, "The best way to get rid of a migraine is sleep."</p>
<p>"And the best way to get rid of nausea," Nikita stifled a yawn, resting her heavy head on her husband's shoulder. Instinctively, Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer. The two should've moved to the bedroom, forget all about the day as they curled under the covers. But they could just sit and breathe together on the sofa. Anxieties could subside, and all the things they had to do could melt away. It was just them for a moment. That was close enough to perfect.</p>
<p>"Did you vomit again?" Quietly, Michael wondered. She didn't appear to have a rocky stomach after the mission, but who knew how much her persistent migraine was affecting her. Nikita shook her head, though. She was fine in that respect. She just really wished her morning sickness symptoms would go away. They were so annoying. She knew it all had to do with hormones and changes, and that her stress wasn't helping at all. But couldn't she just skip all of that. Why'd she have to be so tired.</p>
<p>"The doctor said it'll pass," She wasn't certain if she was saying that to assure Michael or herself. There was no doubt that her husband already knew that. Unlike Nikita, he had experienced pregnancy before. He knew what to expect and what to prepare for. The couple didn't spend too much time thinking about how that had all ended for him, instead they focused on a positive they could find; some of their apprehensions and uncertainties had disappeared with previous knowledge and experience. They weren't completely in the dark.</p>
<p>Slowly, Michael got to his feet and pulled his wife up after him. Nikita sleepily stumbled in his arms, pushing him towards the bedroom. He chuckled, yet did as she not so subtly hinted. The couple were wrapped in one another as they shuffled to bed. No attempts to tear her off of him worked. But he wasn't necessarily trying too hard. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, and she burrowed deeper into him. A soft smile bloomed, "I know. You just gotta keep taking care of yourself. But don't worry. I know how bad you are at it, and I'll help."</p>
<p>"You're on the couch again," Nikita quipped, tearing herself away from his arms. Michael just flashed his trademark smirk, and followed after her. The two shared more sarcastic remarks, kisses, and holds as they got ready for bed. Was it weird for them to think that was a sense of normalcy for them. It didn't seem like a typical day if there wasn't some mission or world saving event they were returning from, and they didn't tease and kiss the stress away while they went to bed. They probably had to break that habit. Except it was something so ingrained in their relationship, they couldn't part with it. It'd simply have to grow and evolve like they were.</p>
<p>In the bright light of morning, things seemed a bit more hopeful. Maybe because they had an actual break after their disastrous op. Or, because the tasks they had to do all appeared manageable. The team was formidable and awesome for a reason. Whereas Alex joined Nikita and Michael on their early run, Sonya was content on practicing yoga. Birkhoff was the only one to not be active at the start of the day, deciding to stumble into the kitchen instead. Barkhoff followed after him, excited for food. However, the nerd was distracted by the visitors knocking and waving from the back door. The Connellys certainly were eager.</p>
<p>By the time everyone else converged in the kitchen, their neighbors had made an impressive breakfast. Eyes turned to Birkhoff, but all he could do was shrug and pass around glasses of juice the Connellys had brought. It wasn't as though he was going to stop the two from apologizing and thanking the team in the best way they knew how. Besides, who was he to turn down free food, "Look. Carol and Bob made breakfast."</p>
<p>Michael and Nikita shared a confused glance, before they realized who Birkhoff was talking about. Although they weren't going to admit that they had forgotten their neighbors' first names, Alex had caught the look between them. She stifled her laughter with her drink, and followed Bob and Carol's directions to sit at the table. The whole team did in varying degrees of embarrassment, awkwardness, and amusement. Fortunately, they were ignored as Carol's apprehensions took over, "Have you found anything about Kyle?"</p>
<p>"His job still hasn't reported him missing. The bastards must have some kind of cover story they're spinning," Alex quickly informed the Connellys' of the intel they had managed to find on their son. On paper, it didn't appear as though anything had happened to Kyle Connelly; he even had an online presence on his social media accounts. But the team (and Shadowbot) knew the truth. The bastards were going to great lengths to threaten Nikita and Michael's neighbors. They could assume it was something they had been planning for a while, and something they wanted to last for a long time.</p>
<p>"Seems pretty intricate to blackmail our neighbors," Nikita attempted to make light of the situation, grinning at Bob and Carol. Thinking of Kyle's kidnapping in that way surprisingly didn't make it as stressful. The bastards probably weren't going to harm him or do anything outrageous; they were just holding him to keep the Connellys in line. And for civilians without any experience in the spyworld, that was a simple and good enough threat.</p>
<p>"Well it is you," Around a giant bite of pancakes, Birkhoff smirked. While Nikita shrugged in acceptance, Michael nudged him and shot a look to their neighbors. Bob and Carol didn't seem bothered by the quip, however. They had researched who exactly they were living next to during the Summer after the bastards' initial threat. How they had never connected the Mears-Bishops to the Michael and Nikita that had saved the world, they had no idea- the young couple just appeared so normal to them. But since they learned the truth, they were strangely calm. The team were beyond capable agents. If anyone could save their son, it'd be them.</p>
<p>Silence fell over the room as they contemplated what to do next, and ate. Information was vital to any future actions they took. The team had been shaken enough as it was with an almost failed mission, and Spyder messing with their system. At least they had that flashdrive. Birkhoff and Sonya had programmed a computer to upload the files and encrypt the data, once their servers were clean. They'd be able to study the contents when breakfast was over. And once they figured out what to do about the Connellys. At some point, Michael wondered about their moles, "Any word from Sam and Vasquez?"</p>
<p>"No. Their cover might not have been blown, but they are probably under suspicion," Sonya replied, assuming that was why Sam and Vasquez had remained quiet. Bob and Carol informed the team that they hadn't relayed much to the bastards. The range on the listening device was kept short as to not alert the nerds on any of their scans. The Connellys were forced to share anything useful they had heard as a result. They only told the bastards about the plans for the team's latest mission, however. There was a chance the bastards would only care for that anyway. Bob and Carol believed they could do something to keep their friends safe.</p>
<p>Upon realizing the Connellys considered them friends, Michael and Nikita felt even guiltier. The two had to make things right for Bob and Carol- make up for the fact that they were the real terrible neighbors. They could start with saving their son, and getting them as far away from that mess as possible. It would be helpful to hear the bastards' perspective on things. But they still weren't getting much from the bug Michael planted. Nikita voiced what they had to do next concerning their moles, "We'll need another way to contact them."</p>
<p>"You can work on that, while Michael and I focus on the rescue mission," Alex stated without any room for argument. Michael supported her decision, glancing sternly at his wife. Birkhoff and Sonya stayed out of it, though they did agree with the two. The Connellys were too distracted by an adorable Barkhoff to really pay the team any attention. Which allowed Nikita to roll her eyes and sigh. There was no use in fighting against her best friend and husband; she had to accept it and move on.</p>
<p>"I hate when you two agree with each other," Nikita mumbled, but didn't say anything else. Michael smiled at her, and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She tried not to smile back, but the grin broke loose anyway. She kept saying things had to change, she'd have to get used to it. The whole team did really. They couldn't remember the last time she had sat out on a mission. Though, would her commanding shouts from the beach house be any different. They could adjust and move forward. They had done as much before.</p>
<p>If Bob and Carol wanted to make a comment, they refrained from doing so. No doubt they had heard snippets of conversations about Nikita's pregnancy. Yet they hadn't said a word about it. Maybe they didn't want to pry into such a personal matter. With everything going on, that fact should stay within the family. Or, they felt as though it was just one more thing the bastards were trying to take away. Either way, Michael pushed the conversation along. There were still a lot of things to work towards, "Any ideas of where we can find Kyle?"</p>
<p>"We can sort through the list of locations Sam provided," Birkhoff suggested. Sam had given them bastard locations he had learned about. A lot were like the abandoned warehouse in Houston, though there were some other varying places. He didn't have the exact coordinates for where he was at (something about being brought to the headquarters through hidden tunnels). But even if he did, the team wouldn't have been able to make an assault on it. That was far too dangerous for them. The smaller locations, not so much. With enough planning, they could raid those.</p>
<p>"It's gotta be a specific place. Somewhere isolated and great for… We can narrow the search with Shadownet," Speculating, Nikita tried to narrow down the possible places in her mind. She also tried not to mention any kind of interrogation or torture that might be happening at a bastard warehouse. Although she didn't think that was happening to Kyle, she wouldn't put it past their enemies to do something horrific.</p>
<p>"What do you want us to do?" Bob did his best to steady his voice. Concern was in both his and Carol's gaze. They had told the team what had been going on, but then what were they supposed to do. They couldn't continue like everything was normal. The situation they were in was far from that. But they also couldn't reveal everything to the bastards, or else their son would be hurt. Bob and Carol had no idea how to operate in a world of spies and threats. They were terrified.</p>
<p>But they had the team, who were starting to hate how accustomed to those kinds of twists they were becoming. They at least knew what to do. The bugs were terrible, yes, but they could use them to their advantage. They had employed the same trick before to various degrees of success. It was something solid they could work with. Alex gently encouraged the Connellys to agree to the idea, "Try to keep to your same routines and conversations. The bastards can't know that we know about the bugs."</p>
<p>"We can help you know what to say for your reports. Nothing too revealing, but enough to satisfy them," Michael added. Despite still being anxious, Bob and Carol nodded. They believed they could follow those instructions, as long as the team remained close by. No one planned on going anywhere. The main goal was to keep the Connellys safe, and reunite their family. Once everything was said and done, hell was going to rain down on the bastards.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. We've done this before," Sonya gave one last assurance and smiled. There was hope that they could all make it through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it really that much more difficult than normal, or was she being dramatic. Chances were, she was being a bit dramatic. Nikita always had a flare for it, ramping up a situation to its extreme. That tactic served her well in distracting her enemies and targets; it also caught them off guard, making her unpredictable. But there were definitely still moments where her overdramatics weren't for the best. Thinking that sitting out a mission was going to be impossible was one of those times. It wasn't as though she was cut out of anything. She was running the mission from the beach house, after all. She just felt like things weren't right.</p>
<p>It was probably only her anxiety. She hadn't been completely calm in a long while. Running, sparring, practicing yoga, petting Barkhoff, and taking a moment to breathe with her family helped here and there. But Nikita knew she'd need a substantial way to destress. Out of everything to cause her harm, being too stressed had the potential to be the most detrimental; it was the one thing her doctor told her to be mindful of. Being out of the field should've allowed her to be calm and focused. Her life wasn't on the line and she didn't have adrenaline coursing through her veins. Yet watching everything unfold on just a computer screen had her nerves nearly shot. She didn't think she had the control she normally had. If anything happened, she wouldn't be able to immediately save the day.</p>
<p>There was only one other mission she had sat out on, and it was hell. Alex was isolated in a hotel, trying to survive Gogol. Michael went to help her, which left Nikita and Birkhoff managing from the safehouse. She had things under control, until Carla went insane. Her team was almost killed because of her friend's intense need to kill Amanda and rescue Division. Nikita couldn't have another uncontrolled variable attempt to take everything from her. She needed to ensure the op ran as smoothly as possible. Sitting trapped behind a desk wasn't going to cut it. She had to be where the action was to protect everyone.</p>
<p>They had at least secured a new way to communicate with Sam and Vasquez. The two weren't compromised, but their dead drops could've been. Besides, their new method was a bit more thought out and secure. A mixture of old school spy tricks and technology had to have been their best way to communicate with any of their moles yet (though, Nikita and Alex teased Birkhoff that it wasn't as good as a Shell program). Sam and Vasquez could share intel easier and faster, and the team could keep them better informed on what was occurring on their side of things. Utilizing the method as soon as possible, they were able to gain some viable intel for their rescue mission. It still wasn't enough to satisfy Nikita, however.</p>
<p>Getting substantial information on Kyle wasn't difficult. With the Connellys and Shadowbot, most of the recon was done for the team. It was knowing where he could've been held that was challenging. Unlike Gogol and Division, the bastards didn't have a permanent base of operations. They floated around; often sticking to an isolated location for their 'headquarters'. Sam and Vasquez continued to be in the dark about HQ's location. Apparently, most agents were brought in through a tunnel system so no one could follow them. They also hadn't heard of Kyle's abduction. But they did know of warehouses the bastards were staking out, yet would only let certain agents near. That was the team's best bet in searching for the captive.</p>
<p>The nerds' systems weren't one hundred percent again- there were a few bugs remaining that had to be shaken off. So narrowing down a warehouse took more time than they would've liked. Nikita thought that a lot of things they were doing took too much time. Information and intel were coming in at such a slow pace. Despite all of their resources to tap from, it felt as though they had barely made a dent in that crusade. Sure they had stopped some missions, and saved some people. But the bastards continued to hold strong. They seemed to have been going nowhere.</p>
<p>At the same time, however, events kept happening too fast. The second the team had a chance to breathe, something else came along to throw them for a loop. They were running around, putting out fires without an end in sight. There was still the bastards' money trail to nail down, identities of agents and their leaders to discover, and the organization's main goal to figure out. Yet they had been swept up by countermissions and lives to save. Although those were just as important, there was a feeling that they were losing time. They couldn't have that crusade last forever. They needed to end things.</p>
<p>No one said anything out loud about it, but the same clock was counting down in their heads; they had thirty-one weeks, give or take. In roughly eight months, the team wouldn't be able to make as many moves against the bastards- not with a baby to take care of. Things were already changing with the switch in roles and partnerships. It had the possibility of becoming much more drastic. They tried not to be so negative and anxious. Overall, Michael and Nikita having a baby was a cause for celebration. Their family was going to be added to in such a wonderful way. However, her pregnancy could not have come at a worse time.</p>
<p>During lighter moments, Birkhoff teased Michael about it (he was three for three, after all). But the team tried not to dwell too much on the pregnancy. If they stayed focused on the bastards, then maybe everything would fall into place. That was a bit more difficult for Nikita and Michael, though. The couple was ever so conscious of the pregnancy, her symptoms, all the changes they had to adapt to, and the millions of things that were still left to do. Juggling both a crusade and that was starting to eat away at them. They told themselves they had time to prepare for the baby, and they didn't have to worry their family. Except the time crunch on destroying the bastards was hard to ignore.</p>
<p>To Nikita, everything was hard to ignore. She was considering every little thing, and it was driving her insane. First and foremost, the team was stretched thin. Michael and Alex had benched her, so they were the only two out on missions. Either Sonya or Birkhoff could go with them, yet with Spyder in the mix they were working full time on hacks. The team couldn't lose Sam or Vasquez as a mole, they were too vital. Cyrus was still busy with whatever he was doing, but he swore he'd join them soon. And no one else had replied to Michael's message for a job opportunity. The team was once against trying to do everything on their own.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn't as bad as Nikita's stress was making it. After all, no one was alone. The team had each other. And they had been able to support one another through their recent struggles. Bob and Carol Connelly have also been surprisingly great. There were moments where the team had to calm their neighbors down, but otherwise they were kind of great to have around. The two provided food and relaxation techniques; they even gave Michael and Nikita some advice on risky pregnancies. Sometimes, it was a little too much. Yet their normalcy was its own kind of bright light.</p>
<p>Barkhoff was light and fun as well. His love for attention, games, walks, and pets gave the team lots of worthwhile breaks. They should've gotten a dog a long time ago. He was great for distractions and stress relief. And he reminded him that it was alright to take a moment and breathe at times. The team couldn't run themselves ragged. They had to take care of themselves and each other. Their determination and drive (or stubbornness, depending on the day) could only get them so far. If they didn't stop to rest, they were going to destroy themselves before the bastards ever could. Work had to cede to rest sometimes.</p>
<p>But Nikita couldn't rest. Pacing the living room, she stared at her computer screen. Michael and Alex rolled out on Kyle's rescue mission not that long ago. The Connellys fed the bastards some cover, and Sam and Vasquez were made aware of any countermeasures they had to partake in. The team planned extensively for the op. After narrowing down potential locations Kyle could've been held in to one, they prepared over and over for their next move. There could be no room for errors. It had to be as close to perfect as possible.</p>
<p>With Nikita running the op, it should be. The team had faith in her abilities as a leader and commander. She had her anxieties, though she was pushing through them. She had to overcome them for her team. Michael and Alex were relying on her to see them through. And the nerds would need her directions while they were consumed with hacks- Birkhoff more so than Sonya. Whereas he was taking point on computer systems, she was to provide backup. It gave her some time to continuously run leads on the bastards' banks and agents. Fortunately, they had that flashdrive they acquired on their last mission. It should've been able to help them out.</p>
<p>Just as Birkhoff and Sonya had set up an alert for whenever the bug Michael had planted picked up keywords, the flashdrive was programmed the same. Shadowbot processed the data on the drive, searching for specific words, phrases, and images. Careful of Spyder and fearful of missing anything, the program ran a bit slower than normal. They hadn't gotten any new intel yet, but by adding more keywords to scan for they were hopeful. Hope and determination were practically driving the team forward by that point. It was all they could hold onto.</p>
<p>Nikita knew all of what they accomplished, the steps they were taking in the right direction, and all the support she had. However, her anxiousness was nearly overwhelming. She didn't like the lack of control she felt running the mission from the beach house. She had no idea how Michael had done it all those years inside Division; though, she could remember some instances of him rushing out into the field to specifically join her. She just had to adjust. More changes than that one lied ahead of her. She needed to focus on the bigger picture and press forward. At least her family was at her back. And with their help, she could hold to the hopeful idea that success was in their near future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright. Nerd's working the cameras and satellites on a rotation. So we're gonna have to take this step by step," Although Nikita's voice came through a com, Michael half expected to see her right next to him. For years, she had been a stalwart presence by his side. From Division, to being rogue, to working more or less as contractors, they ran so many missions together. The two were partners in everything they did, an absolute formidable team. Not having her out in the field with him felt like a missing appendage- a feeling he knew all too well. It wasn't like the other times they couldn't work together, however. They weren't separated due to their own poor decisions or internal drama. Her staying behind was a good thing; it was a smart move for safety's sake. Despite knowing that, he still felt gutted.</p>
<p>Alex caught the hurt expression Michael was trying to hide from crossing his face. She also caught the quick shift in his green eyes, as if he thought he saw Nikita next to him. She couldn't blame him for it. Being without your partner wasn't an experience to get over quickly. She might have been there to step in, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was going to be the same without the person you trust most watching your back. At least Nikita was watching Alex and Michael from the safehouse, and being as bossy as ever over coms. They didn't get to miss the roguish agent for long, "You're clear on the perimeter. Keep it quiet and steady, Alex."</p>
<p>"Why am I singled out? I've crashed a warehouse before," Hushed, Alex replied. Michael had to bite back his laughter. Maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad. She wasn't there with them, but Nikita still made certain her presence was known. The two agents crept along the perimeter of the warehouse as instructed. They carefully watched for bastards, weapons silenced and at the ready. Birkhoff had his usual eyes in the sky, but he had the technology on a rotation. The team wasn't going to overextend themselves as a precaution; they'd keep everything tight and controlled to ensure the rescue mission didn't get away from them. The less they had to worry about, the more mindful of their actions they could be.</p>
<p>"You also got your ass beat before. Now approach the damn building," Nikita was met with eye rolls that time. Her commands were nothing like serious, stern Michael. Granted, he had lightened up over the years. But she was far more sarcastic. It was her typical philosophy for ops and crusades. Poking fun of things distracted from anxieties and worry. While she paced in front of her computer screen, she definitely had a lot of those. She had faith in her team's abilities; they were going to make it out alive with Kyle Connelly. It was just that the bastards had become too unpredictable. They didn't have the right amount of information to know what to expect next. She couldn't stop herself from feeling like they were scrambling.</p>
<p>Sonya was tirelessly digging for anything they could use. There were still banks, motives, names, and locations to discover. She gave up on the banks for the time being. She had exhausted her resources regarding that avenue. They still had no idea where the bastards funds could've been stored- if it was even coming from one place. She needed a break from those frustrating thoughts, and focus on other frustrating things like identities. Sam and Vasquez had gotten them a couple of names. And the team recognized a few of the agents they had faced off against. But the leaders remained a mystery. Hunched over her computer, Sonya sighed hotly. The sound was barely covered by Nikita's own huff as she ruffled her hair. Birkhoff snapped in annoyance, "Would you relax?"</p>
<p>"Would you get eyes inside?" Immediately, Nikita bit back. She did, however, stop messing with her hair. She twisted her wedding ring instead, continuing to pace. Sonya didn't say a word. She glanced over to see if Birkhoff needed any help. When he waved her off she returned to her own tasks. He was working on getting Alex and Michael inside the warehouse; he just needed a little more time than usual. He couldn't have his ass handed to him by Spyder again. Not that he was doubting his hacking, he simply didn't want to put his team in any unnecessary danger. They were in enough of it with all their uncertainties anyway.</p>
<p>"There. Three guards near Alex and Mikey's position," Birkhoff emphasized his words with a slam of his keyboard. The warehouse was expansive, with multiple storage rooms on two floors. Michael's and Alex's coms were equipped with trackers, so the team knew their locations at all times. Even without active eyes on the two, they could place them around the warehouse with the blueprints they had acquired. It made coordinating a strike with their limited cameras easier. It also gave Nikita something more active to do.</p>
<p>She felt more in control laying out an action plan rather than simply relaying information. Hovering over Birkhoff's chair, Nikita studied the guards stalking around on the hacked security feed. Three remained in the area closest to where Michael and Alex were waiting, yet she believed there was a better point of entry. Although the bastards could be subdued quietly, their presence would be missed. The agents needed to remain in the shadows as much as possible. After a moment, Nikita thought she knew how to secure that for them, "And there's two around the corner. They're patrolling their own sections. Take out those two, I have an idea."</p>
<p>"Is she thinking what I think she is?" Alex couldn't help but chuckle. Michael shook his head, smirking. One of the positives of Nikita staying behind was that she had to tell them her insane ideas before enacting them. Though, the two were able to catch on to what she was suggesting without a further word. They had done similar distractions and infiltrations on other missions. It was a simple recording of the guard checking in, taking them out, and pretending to be them. In a confined space, it had to be a bit more theatrical and complex. Yet with their team, dramatics was a specialty.</p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling about this," As they moved around the corner to the other entry point, Michael quipped. The joke wasn't lost on anyone; in fact, it was perfect for what the agents were doing. They were just surprised Michael had been the one to make the <em>Star Wars</em> reference. Apparently, he had picked up more from the nerds (and his dorky wife) than anyone thought. Nikita was definitely going to tease him later for it, as well as Birkhoff, Sonya, and Alex. But they had to let the agents jump the two unsuspecting guards and drag them out of the warehouse first.</p>
<p>"And you said I was unpredictable," Once Michael and Alex had cleared the area, Nikita responded. They replied with more eye rolls. The two managed to hide the unconscious bodies, and cover their faces as they donned the uniforms. Despite the ability to sneak inside of the warehouse and search for Kyle, they didn't have all the time in the world. Speed was the name of the game. Fortunately, Nikita provided distinct objectives to focus on, "Okay. Babe, do your whole take out their transpo thing. Alex, play on their incompetence."</p>
<p>"I want a nickname," Whereas Michael moved to disable any vehicles the bastards had on hand, Alex made a complaint. Well, it was more of a tease of how the married couple called each other terms of endearment on missions sometimes. Her sentiment was made clear, regardless, as she studied the guards around her. She couldn't catch a glimpse of all of them. They were too far spread. Listening through the stolen walkie-talkie helped, however, as did the information Birkhoff fed her. Taking a moment to plan and think, she tried to come up with some plan to deal with the remaining bastards.</p>
<p>Nikita was on the same page. She had a better view of the guards with the security cameras. She counted up the total number, and attempted to guess where Kyle was located based on their positions. She'd need Alex to confirm, but she was going to assume he was held in the back room on the second floor; it was isolated, and difficult to gain access to. Michael's and Alex's covers might have allowed them to do something about that. Considering they could gauge the situation better in the field, Nikita shared what she had discovered and let them take over. But not without a parting shot at her best friend, "How 'bout dumbass."</p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt your name calling, but what was Kyle's job again?" Sonya wasn't sorry at all. She just had to put an end to whatever that was going to turn into. Bringing up a hit the computer found on the flashdrive seemed like as good of an interruption as any. Besides, Michael and Birkhoff were grateful for the distraction. Nikita and Alex simply rolled their eyes and refocused on the bastards.</p>
<p>"Assistant museum curator. It checked out," Birkhoff reminded his fiancée. Kyle Connelly's job appeared completely normal. The team even tripled checked his credentials to ensure it was his actual occupation. Nothing about him was out of the ordinary. The bastards probably only wanted him to pressure his parents to spy on Nikita and Michael. Once the agents rescued him, they'd interrogate him and make sure that really was the case. But they had no doubts that he was just a normal guy, caught up in something way over his head.</p>
<p>Sonya was beginning to question that belief, however. She stared at her computer screen, contemplating the fact she was reading. Nikita noticed her confusion, and became perplexed as well. She told her husband where he could meet back up with Alex after eliminating the bastards' transportation, then joined the nerd at her station. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to make much progress on all the other intel they still needed. But a hit on the flashdrive could take them in that direction, "Why? Did you find something?"</p>
<p>"His name is on drive. He's linked to smuggling investigations," Turning her screen to face Nikita, Sonya shared. Birkhoff took a brief moment from his hacking to glance over. There wasn't much to the information other than that. But since they had stolen the information from a CEO who dealt in smuggling and who hired the bastards, they shouldn't have expected anything else. Just like always, they were going to have to dig for more.</p>
<p>"A fed or a criminal?" Having listened in on the conversation, Michael suggested a starting off point. Sonya searched for that information, while Birkhoff returned to assisting on the op. If Kyle was a criminal, he hadn't been convicted- that at least would have shown on the team's preliminary search. And if he was a federal agent of some sort, then their covers have become much more intricate than the last time the nerds had hacked government servers. Taking in all that was happening around her, Nikita started to feel as though something else was going on. She had had that sense before. Yet then it seemed more palpable.</p>
<p>"Neither. He's called in to consult," Sonya confirmed the roguish agent's suspicions. It wasn't odd for an assistant museum curator to help the feds in smuggling cases; most are historians or archaeologists after all. But the tie in to a company suspected of smuggling that hired the bastards to clean up their mess had Nikita curious. The black ops group could have threatened the Connellys to spy on their neighbors in other ways; their son didn't have to be involved. Unless the mercenaries wanted him to be.</p>
<p>Those thoughts flew around in Nikita's head while Michael informed her of his idea to get past the remaining guards. All she could do was absentmindedly agree to it, trusting the rest of her team to figure it all out. She couldn't believe she was considering the Connellys as the key to the whole thing. Maybe she shouldn't have dismissed them so many times. Well, she wouldn't go that far. Something important was being revealed, regardless. She just had to connect all the dots, "Hey, Alex. Is Houston big in smuggling?"</p>
<p>"Well it's huge in human smuggling, so…" Alex let her sentence drop, her point made clear. Houston was a massive trading center, trafficking of all kinds were bound to occur. But she couldn't get into specifics at the moment. She and Michael were about to make a run at the bastards. They weren't going to reveal their identities, yet they were going to inform them that something was amiss and someone there was an imposter. Mass confusion and accusations would fly, making guards leave their posts. The agents would be able to grab Kyle in the chaos and escape.</p>
<p>However, Nikita wasn't paying attention to that. She started to smile as puzzle pieces came together in her mind. She figured it out. The team's question about the bastards' funds wasn't going to be answered with banks. It all came down to their business deals and warehouse locations. Multiple criminal organizations were bound to coexist, "That's where they're getting their funds. The jobs are profit. But operations are paid by smuggling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's great, Honey. But can you refocus on the mission?" Although he was proud of her for solving the puzzle, Michael recaptured Nikita's attention. She shook her head clear of her jumbled thoughts, focusing on the security feed on the monitor. Bastard agents were roaming the warehouse wildly. Their guns were drawn, and they seemed to have been shouting frantically into earpieces; they were determined to find the supposed imposters no matter what. A glance towards Birkhoff had him working on hacking into their communications. It was a long shot, but they'd try anything to help Alex and Michael. Because, God, did they need it.</p>
<p>Their plan to fake out the bastards worked a little too well. The agents were on high alert for those that weren't supposed to be there. Somehow, Michael and Alex had avoided suspicion so far. But the rate at which the bastards were accusing each other was alarming. Negative attention was bound to turn on the team. Nikita rapidly searched for a way to help her husband and best friend. They had to grab Kyle Connelly and get out of the warehouse immediately. Unfortunately, the only bastards not running around anxiously were the ones guarding the door that led to where their captive might've been. She had to inform her agents before they attempted to sprint past them, "Hold on. Guards are still by that room. You're gonna need another distraction."</p>
<p>Nikita's warning halted Alex and Michael in their tracks just in time. There was no doubt Kyle was in that room then. Those bastards had to have been guarding something important to not be swept up by all the craziness; an assistant curator that worked on smuggling cases and was also being used as a bargaining chip was completely important to the black ops organization. Circling around the warehouse, Michael and Alex attempted to regroup. They needed a far more solid plan to finalize their rescue mission. The frantic atmosphere around them wasn't helping, causing the younger agent to bite into her com, "Would love to hear your ideas, Oh Queen of Distractions."</p>
<p>"I'm working on it," Nikita bit back in reply. She had resumed her pacing, mind scrambling from one scheme to the next. As Birkhoff hacked away at communications, Sonya worked on rotating the security feed. Although it was frustrating to hop from feed to feed in case their servers were corrupted again, the team was at least able to get a bigger picture with that tactic. They could see beyond Michael and Alex, and they could be at multiple places at once- like outside the warehouse. No one had discovered the unconscious agents that had been disposed of. Smirking, Nikita knew how they could play with that fact, "Tell 'em you found two dead bodies outside. That'll freak 'em out."</p>
<p>"Got it. I have an idea," Understanding what his wife was suggesting, Michael double backed to the bastards outside. Alex simply shrugged, and went along with whatever the couple was thinking; she trusted them and the insane way they could read each other's minds even while in different places. Nikita breathed a sigh of relief, finally ceasing her pacing. The team worked well with a solid plan, despite any time crunch they might've fallen under. Her hand slipped from ruffling her hair to settle on her still flat lower abdomen. It was going to be alright. She just solved a major problem they had been facing, after all. They knew the bastards' source of funds- when they took that out, the rest would fall. They were going to win.</p>
<p>Barkhoff suddenly barked, startling the team at the beach house. The dog had been minding his own business on the couch throughout the mission. Yet the instant he heard someone approach the backdoor, he sprung to his feet to excitedly welcome the visitor. Nikita, Birkhoff, and Sonya didn't feel the same about their interruption. Grabbing her gun, the most experienced agent of the ragtag crew crept towards the door. She hurriedly swung it open before the person could knock, and pulled them roughly into the house. It was only Carol Connelly, however, looking more frightened over the situation at hand than just the weapon in her face. Nikita lowered it as her neighbor spoke in gasps, "They're demanding an update now."</p>
<p>"They're ahead of schedule," Sonya questioned, puzzled. From what the Connellys had told the team, they knew that the bastards gathered intel on a time table. They shouldn't have contacted their source for at least another couple of hours; which would have given the team enough time to complete their rescue mission without interference. If the bastards were changing how they operated, something must've happened. Or, they were rightfully paranoid that the team was formulating an attack.</p>
<p>"Bastards suspect us. Whatever, you're up to, do it now," Nikita alerted Alex and Michael. The two echoed their understanding and began to hurry. Of course their enemy was going to suspect the team of the chaos at the warehouse. After they ruled out internal betrayal, they were going to shift blame to their new threat. The black ops group couldn't be completely fooled, though they had them running scared for a while.</p>
<p>"What should we tell them? Are they going to hurt Kyle?" Carol brought the attention back to herself, not that the team could fault her for that. Who knew what would happen if the bastards realized what the team was doing. Kyle, Michael, and Alex could all be killed. Instantly, Nikita ran possibilities of what to say with Mrs. Connelly. She wasn't going to let that mission go to shit. Everyone was going to make it home alive, even if plans and intentions had to change at an instant.</p>
<p>Michael and Alex had to split to ensure their plan was worthwhile. As he alerted the bastards to the bodies outside (that he made certain would remain unconscious), she snuck into the finally unguarded room. She didn't know when the guards would return, so she had to be quick. The room was pitch black, however. She managed to make out a slumped shape near the back wall, but she wasn't clear of what it could've been. Labored breath gave her a clue and drew her closer. She flicked on the mini flashlight she had brought along, and scanned the area. The space was empty save for the man about her age strapped to a chair. She had to guess it was Kyle; his face was too beat to recognize. Rapidly, she rushed to him and untied his bonds, "It's okay, Kyle. I'm with your parents. I'm here to rescue you."</p>
<p>"You're Alexandra Udinov," Slurred and muttered, Kyle tried to stare at his rescuer. Alex simply nodded. She was too focused on getting him out of the chair and alerting her team than to actually respond. It wasn't shocking that he knew who she was. Her image and voice were plastered all over the news. And as a smuggling investigator, he'd know of her anti-human trafficking speeches and operations. But they'd have time to talk about that later. Escaping was their utmost priority at the moment.</p>
<p>"Michael, you're gonna have to help Alex out. I don't think they can run out of there," Based on the struggle she heard through the coms, Nikita advised. The escape plan to just dash out through the chaos had to be changed drastically. Kyle was too injured to really go anywhere. With the light bleeding through the door Alex cracked open, the extent of his wounds became more prominent. One of his shoulders was dislocated, and he couldn't stand straight. His nose was broken, and his cheeks and eyes were swollen. But worst of all, he was covered in blood. She forced down the gasp that tried to escape. He definitely had to go to the hospital before anything else.</p>
<p>"I don't think our mind games are going to hold as distractions long enough," Michael reluctantly admitted. They didn't actually think the bastards would've tortured Kyle. Yet that was before they had all the information. He must've been detrimental to bursting the organization's smuggling ring to have received such harsh treatment. Completing a rescue mission with a captive that could barely move was going to be, well, something. It wasn't difficult- the team had fared worse. But they definitely had to be on their toes.</p>
<p>At least the Connellys were able to feed the bastards some half-truths about what the team was doing; they'd be covered for just a little while longer. Nikita was still trying to think of a more substantial way to help her husband and best friend, however. Directing them past the enemy agents could work. But at Kyle's agonizing pace, it wouldn't hold long. She needed something. God, that was why she was needed out in the field. Fortunately, Birkhoff gave her a solution before she did or said anything stupid, "Got it! Spyder, who? Shadowwalker owns your communications. That's what we call ownage!"</p>
<p>"Bow down before Shadowwalker. Great. Now, what the fuck are they saying?" Trying (and failing) to contain her sarcasm, Nikita got the nerd to refocus. Birkhoff relayed the frequency he had broken in to through their own coms. The team could hear everything the bastards were saying. And with the cameras already in their control, Michael, Alex, and Kyle were successfully led out of the warehouse. There were close calls that required Nikita to disguise her voice and redirect bastards. But they had done it. They could breathe, "Alex and Michael are out. They've got Kyle and they're out."</p>
<p>Despite their celebrations over their victory, no one believed they were completely out of the woods just yet. Birkhoff immediately dumped the bastards' communications and security feeds, but they'd soon discover that the team had been poking around. Hell, once they noticed Kyle was gone, their vehicles unoperational, and the two agents were simply unconscious and not dead, the team would be suspected. They had to prepare for a counterstrike. So while Birkhoff and Sonya restructured their system, Nikita rushed to deal with their neighbors.</p>
<p>The Connellys had to be moved to keep them safe against the bastards. The team should move to a more secure location as well (bye-bye lovely yet compromised beach house), but they could handle themselves for a little while longer. Bob and Carol's safety took precedents. After they were assured that their son was in good hands, they two followed Nikita's instructions. They destroyed the bastards' bugs, took their already packed bags, and hurried to the cash-only motel prepaid for them.</p>
<p>Kyle wouldn't be able to join his parents immediately, however. His injuries needed serious medical attention as soon as possible. The team was beyond relieved that Nikita and Michael already had a doctor they could trust, and who would keep them off any official records. That was one worry taken care of for them. The youngest Connelly simply had to be watched over as he recovered. Or, until they could move him to a safehouse. Alex agreed to have first watch, still wired from the mission. Besides, he somewhat knew her. He might be more comfortable with her near.</p>
<p>That left Michael to return to the beach house, and debrief about some of the things they had noticed out in the field. However, he was delayed in sharing information. The second he walked through the door, his wife and dog were all over him. Barkhoff was ignored, though. He was far more interested in kissing Nikita back. His mission bag was dropped as he returned her embrace. Birkhoff almost made a quip about the public affection, yet Sonya stopped him. The married couple needed their moment. Expressing as much, Nikita breathed against Michael's lips, "Don't you ever go on a mission without me again."</p>
<p>"Noted," Instead of commenting on hormones or how hers and the baby's safety was more important than his, he kissed her once more. The team had led a successful op after so many other things had gone to shit. They had also discovered a vital key to the bastards' organization. Celebrations were in order. And the bright side of things had to be looked towards. It was all starting to come together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay. There's been power outages in my area. Wi-fi's going to continue to be spotty for a bit. But luckily I had enough of it to post this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex slumped in the hospital chair, staring absentmindedly at Kyle Connelly. He had stayed conscious long enough for her and Michael to get him to the doctors. But maybe it was a good thing he was well and truly out of it. His broken bones and torn up skin were awful. He was practically covered in stitches, bandages, and casts. There was no doubt he was being pumped full of pain meds as well. It was going to be a while until he gained consciousness. She was alright with that. It gave her some time to think, until someone else came to keep watch. Though, she wasn't sure what to think about. She might have been wide awake after the mission, but her mind was mush. She just needed a second to rest- a second to breathe.</p>
<p>Sounds of struggle snapped Alex awake. She wasn't even aware she had fallen asleep. Frantically, she sat up and scanned the room for any danger. There wasn't any, however; Kyle was simply trying to sit up in bed. She rushed over to help him, but he didn't seem to be completely aware of his surroundings. Panic shone bright in his eyes. He more than likely thought he was still with the bastards. From the amount of times she had woken up in a place she didn't know, she completely understood his fear. But he couldn't freak out. That would draw attention they couldn't afford, "Hey, Kyle. It's okay. I'm right here."</p>
<p>"What's going on?" His voice was hoarse and strained. Kyle could barely focus on anything besides the unknown shapes around him. Helping him settle against the pillows, Alex made certain he focused only on her. Hopefully he had some memory of his rescue. It'd help calm his anxieties, and let him know that she wasn't going to hurt him. If he was that trusting. The people she encountered hardly ever were.</p>
<p>"You're in the hospital right now. You're safe," Keeping her tone soft, Alex smiled warmly. Kyle stared at her for a second, as though he didn't believe she was really there. The pain meds the doctors had him on must've been incredibly strong. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head. She gave him space to fight whatever influence he was under and clear his head. He was about to receive a lot of information. He had to be able to process that without much shock. Though, if she was being honest, she was still a bit shocked about what the bastards had done to him. They had really done all of that for just a smuggling case.</p>
<p>To be fair, she had seen human traffickers do some atrocious things for their 'businesses'. The bastards had to know what the investigators knew. They also had to contain their secrets. Michael and Alex were lucky they got to Kyle when they did. She didn't want to think about what could've happened if they didn't pull him out of that warehouse. Kyle didn't seem to want to think about that either. Instead of studying his injuries, like his gaze kept shifting to do, he concentrated on Alex. She was the one who was going to give him answers. And, God, did he need them, "Why is Alexandra Udinov helping me?"</p>
<p>"Long story. But, uh, I wouldn't say my name too loudly. Just call me Alex," She shot a quick glance to the closed door to the private hospital room. Alex and Kyle were alone for the moment, but her identity had to remain kept between them. Sure, the bastards knew she was alive and fighting back. But to the public, she was still dead. When everything was all said and done with the corrupt organization, then she was going to reveal the ruse and her purpose for doing so. Broadcasting the fact too soon, well, that could only have bad consequences.</p>
<p>"You said you know my parents?" Either Kyle was confused by her request, or he didn't want to dwell on it; he simply pushed forward with another question. Alex was grateful for it. She could explain more about the team and their mission once they were more secure- and once they had more time. What he knew was a bit more important for the time being. They needed as much intel as possible. The things he had witnessed and experienced could fill in some of their gaps in information.</p>
<p>"That's right. They're our neighbors. They sent us to help you. You'll be safe now," Alex placed emphasis on 'safe'. She sat back in her chair, letting her jacket fall aside so Kyle could see her weapon. She was going to be his personal bodyguard while he was in the hospital; nothing would happen while she was near. At least, she hoped that was the message that came across. Maybe her reputation as an outspoken advocate for human rights helped sell her point. Or Kyle really did trust her with his life. She had saved him from his tormentors after all.</p>
<p>Thinking about the bastards caused panic to overwhelm him again. He shifted uncomfortably on the starch hospital bed, attempting to find any threat that might have been in the room. Alex laid a soothing hand on a part of his arm that wasn't injured. His frantic eyes met her steady blue, and he was able to take a breath. It wasn't the most calming or sure intake, but at least he was able to ask with a clear voice, "From who? Who were those people?"</p>
<p>"First Choice, or Bastards, depending on who you ask. We think you were grabbed for two reasons. One was a threat to make your parents spy on us. The other was your connection to smuggling," Alex didn't pull her punches. There was no use in hiding information from Kyle. What would that do in the long run other than ruin trust and cause pain. Besides, she wanted answers from him. She couldn't expect so much without anything in return. That wouldn't have been fair after everything he went through.</p>
<p>"That would explain the questions they asked me," To Kyle's credit, he handled her news fairly well. It could've been the fact that what Alex had said wasn't the most insane thing he had experienced lately. Her confession also gave him clarity as to why he was tortured. Things could make sense and he could finally piece together what had occurred. She gave him a moment to work it all out for himself first. He'd share when he was more certain with his answers. She preferred accuracy over quickness anyway. A fact he appreciated as he attempted to recall his last couple of weeks, "They wanted to know about my latest smuggling case."</p>
<p>"How exactly do you help investigate those?" Alex fought her instincts to demand what the latest case Kyle was investigating was. She had to understand how an assistant curator got involved in the first place. It also would've been worth knowing how and what exactly the bastards were smuggling. The team could then stop their shipments, cutting off their money flow. Without their money, the organization would be floundering. And that would be the perfect opportunity to burn the bastards to the ground. Their continued normal, peaceful, and happy life was within reach once more.</p>
<p>"I'm an expert in spotting fakes. Most smuggling using artwork is done with fakes, or fakes disguising real pieces," Kyle's head appeared clearer since he was talking about his work; it was an easier subject for him, after all. It was kind of an easy subject for Alex as well. Though, she had more experience with people being smuggled into countries instead of things. She figured it involved the same bribing and close network of criminals. There were steps to follow and precautions to work around. With the bastards' skills and past, they probably didn't have to struggle to break the law. Getting what they wanted was as simple as strong force and threatening.</p>
<p>She refrained from telling Kyle that, however. When they got to the bastards involvement in smuggling, she'd share their other business. Alex had to have him focus for the moment. He was on a roll, telling her everything she wanted to know of how he helped law enforcement agencies. He considered the investigations a fun perk of his job. She bit back a comment about her own benefits from busting criminal organizations- kicking bad guy ass. Instead, she asked more questions. That would keep them on track, "Okay. So they're using fake work to smuggle in what?"</p>
<p>"False bottoms in vases or sculptures for cash, drugs, diamonds, whatever. Imitation frames and paintings to hide the real ones underneath. They then would sell those on the black market, or launder their cash somehow," Different people smuggled different things. Of course, Alex knew that. So Kyle simply shrugged as best he could with his injuries. He was incredibly thankful for the pain meds the doctor had given him. He had never had so many broken bones, bruising, or wounds. He didn't know if he could handle all of that pain. However, he could do without the mental fog. He was aware enough to know they were discussing something important, but he wasn't sure if he was being helpful.</p>
<p>"Is that what these guys are doing?" Judging by Alex's contemplative expression, though, Kyle had provided what she wanted so far. She wouldn't have been surprised if the bastards were smuggling anything they could to sell on the black market, or launder through other means. Michael and Birkhoff were going to have to remind her how money was laundered again, but she had a feeling the black ops part of their organization was helping with that. The only thing she was shocked about was the fact that they weren't smuggling weapons. Maybe that was in an attempt to legitimize their guns for hire business- if that was even possible.</p>
<p>"Yes. To an extent. There's something else going on that we can't figure out, however," Kyle was back to being confused again. He knew that there was more than just smuggling occurring with his current case. And that was before he was kidnapped and beaten within an inch of his life. Things hadn't been adding up, and the money wasn't flooding the market like it normally did. All the funds disappeared without a trace. No doubt it went into places like that warehouse. But what could that place have even been.</p>
<p>"Probably the guns for hire black ops organization the smuggling is funding," Alex dropped the bomb of the bastards as though it were nothing. She could blame her unfazed feelings about black ops groups; she was so fucking tired of dealing with them. But she knew just putting it out there was better than sugar coating it. Kyle deserved the truth, as ugly as it was. He was already involved. There was no use in hiding the horribleness of what they were facing.</p>
<p>"What the hell have I stumbled into?"</p>
<p>"Welcome to the club," Grinning sarcastically, Alex couldn't help but chuckle. Kyle was involved in that craziness from then on, whether he liked it or not. The insanity of that caused him to laugh softly as well. He was in for a long and bumpy ride. Yet, he trusted the people who had saved him. If his parents contacted them, then they must have been great and amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bye, beach house," Zipping closed a suitcase, Nikita took a long look at her bedroom. Michael rolled his eyes. It wasn't as though they were going to have to blow the place like they had the other safehouses they had to abandon- the beach house wasn't even a safehouse. Just with the bastards knowing their location, they had to relocate. Once everything was settled, they could return. Leaving their home didn't have to be a big deal, simply a precaution. Of course she'd make it dramatic, though. The couple had worked hard to have their beach house. After so much running and gunning, they finally had a home to call their own. Although they weren't leaving forever, it was still a disheartening moment.</p>
<p>"We'll be back," Michael promised, abandoning the bag he was packing. Birkhoff and Sonya secured the team a place in the woods somewhere. It was secluded, remote, and- most importantly- large enough for all of them plus guests (because there were always more and more people getting involved in their wars). They were able to bring along the majority of their things; they didn't have to lose it to the move. And, Nikita would be traveling back for doctor's visits. That kind of helped with not feeling like leaving the beach house was permanent. They'd return, and continue living their best lives against the backdrop of the sparkling ocean. The bastards weren't going to take anything from them.</p>
<p>"I don't know. It was a great starter home. But, don't you want something bigger? You know, with an actual yard or something," Nikita fidgeted awkwardly. Michael wrapped his arms around her, casting her a confused glance. When she shrugged as if her comment was nothing, he caught onto her meaning. It wasn't just the two of them anymore. If they were being honest, though, it was never just the two of them. Their friends and family were almost always around. The couple really needed a place that reflected that. They also needed a place they could safely and securely raise their baby. A spy's hideaway between missions might've been great for the two, but it wasn't the best for a child. They had to think of their future and all the possibilities that entailed.</p>
<p>"And if we're going to do that security firm thing, we'll need a place that won't make commuting awful," Not letting his wife back out of her statement, Michael added. He could understand why she might have been embarrassed to suggest they get a new home. Out of the two of them, Nikita hadn't been the one to think about kids. It was yet another change for her to wrap her head around. She wasn't entirely sure what was needed; she was assuming things based on what she had learned from the media she had consumed. Her husband would obviously help her get used to everything. But sometimes, she felt as though she was drowning.</p>
<p>Flashing a crooked grin, Michael wrapped his arms tighter around Nikita. She shook her head, but smiled despite herself. A new home would fit in perfectly with all the other things on their to-do list. They had to move anyway if they were serious about starting up a business. As much as she loved living on a beach, it wasn't an ideal location for their security firm idea. And if they were going to continue constantly working with their team, it would be nice to live close to them once more (not together, though, they were all tired of that). Having their family around would also be great for when the baby arrived. God knew the married couple needed as much help as they could get, "I'm kinda sick of all the sand that gets in anyway."</p>
<p>Michael couldn't argue with that. He and Nikita were often sweeping the sand and grit that always followed them through the door. Although the isolation and peacefulness of a beach house was beloved by the couple, they could do without the annoying sand. Especially since they got a dog. Barkhoff sure loved to create a mess, either all over himself or the entryway. The two didn't want to imagine what kind of mess their child could cause. Considering who they were, well, it was better to just nip it in the bud. Good bye, safehouse. Hello, their bright future, "Barkhoff running around in grass instead of the ocean would be so much better too."</p>
<p>"Oh God. We're gonna have to travel to a safehouse with a dog," Nikita sharply pulled back from Michael's arms. She hadn't really thought of that until his comment. Sure they had been packing the dog's things so he could come along with them. But she had no clue how they were going to get him onto an airplane. They might have had their own private jet, yet there was no way Barkhoff would handle the travel well. He could hardly handle a car ride to the vet. Maybe they could get him in a crate. Except, there was no way to contain that dog's energy.</p>
<p>"Who said our lives aren't an adventure?" Michael could really only chuckle. They'd figure something out; it was just going to be a bumpy ride. Nikita nudged him, removing herself completely from his arms. But of all the problems presented in the moment, none seemed like it was anything to truly worry about. The two kept joking about when they were finally going to have 'normal people' problems. Apparently, it had snuck up on them without notice. They didn't have to worry about crusades, or black ops groups, or vile people for a moment. Expanding their family and controlling a crazy dog got to take precedence.</p>
<p>Eventually, the team packed all of their belongings and were ready to relocate. Sonya switched places with Alex, watching over Kyle while the rest traveled. She'd be with them soon; she simply had to help get the man cleared from the hospital so he could join them in hiding. A hacker's fine touch was needed to pull that off. And as Birkhoff was busy with the plane, she agreed to do it. Besides, Alex had to share the information she had gathered with the others. That was better as a direct conversation than over the phone. They needed to plan their next steps. They also had to put all of the puzzle pieces together. With their combined minds, that should've been easy. Michael was already prepared with helpful questions as they jetted towards their new location, "So interdepartmental cooperation? Who's running this case?"</p>
<p>"Interpol. They took over from the FBI. But who do we know in Interpol that we can trust?" Reading from his laptop, Birkhoff wondered. He had the plane in autopilot, the bugs and turbulence from last time more or less fixed. However, he was able to use some of his rig to pull up the investigation Kyle Connelly was assisting on. It had started as an FBI case, yet as the smuggling became more complex Interpol became involved. Although the international agency was competent enough to deal with smugglers, they had no idea what they were truly up against. The team should probably lend their expertise.</p>
<p>Were they mostly doing that so they could have help dealing with the bastards as well, absolutely. Though, they didn't feel ashamed of it. The team had used agencies in their previous war- how else had Ryan gotten involved all those years ago. Combining efforts was their best bet in eliminating the threat. They just had to make certain they found trustworthy people to rely on. Betrayal and backstabbing couldn't be afforded. Fortunately, Alex had worked with Interpol enough as part of the UN. She knew the perfect agents to get the job done, "I've worked with Skarsgard and Johnson. They're good people."</p>
<p>"Those are your contacts. And your dead," Birkhoff hadn't meant to rain on the parade, but it was true. No one besides her knew Skarsgard and Johnson. The team couldn't bring the agents into the fold if they had no idea who they were talking to. Chances were, they were going to believe the team belonged to the bastards. Alex had to be the one to get them involved. However, she was still dead. Bringing her back just to make contact would only raise questions they couldn't answer. Or, they didn't have the time to answer. It was a promising lead; they were just approaching a deadend.</p>
<p>"Okay. But. What if Ms. Udinov compiled evidence against this smuggling group before her untimely death? We were never explicit with who exactly killed you. We can finally put the blame on the bastards," Finally speaking up, Nikita shared some of her thoughts. She had sat on the floor of the plane with Barkhoff. As long as someone was holding him, he was okay. Her rocky stomach and pounding head made her volunteer for that job. Sitting on the sturdy floor helped settle her nausea and headache as the jet rocked in the wind. She had always hated turbulence. Morning sickness just made it so much worse.</p>
<p>"So you wanna bring Interpol a file of information from a ghost?" Michael caught on easily to her idea. The intel they had on the bastards through their own research and moles could be compiled and handed off. If they disguise it as something Alex was working on before her untimely 'death', it'd be taken seriously. After all, she was known for running her own private investigations (well, not so much private as working secretly with her team) into groups like the bastards. The file would surely launch Interpol's case into the right direction. All the intel to take down the group would be in very capable hands, as long as the team remained involved.</p>
<p>"Yeah. We can also lay a bug or whatever to track their investigation and butt in on key moments," Nikita didn't think they should completely hand over everything. To truly end the bastards and that war, the experts in dismantling black ops were needed. Michael, Alex, and Birkhoff agreed. The nerd began creating an electric file he could hide in a delayed email from Ms. Udinov. Along with information on the bastards' organization the smuggling funded, he embedded a virus. The second Skarsgard and Johnson opened the email, he'd be tapped into their servers and be looped into their investigation.</p>
<p>"If they work with SWAT, Alex and I can wear the gear and hide out in their ranks. No need to black badge it," After a moment of thought, Michael mentioned another positive of involving Interpol. The agency would need help in stopping shipments and making attacks on the bastards. Instead of black badging their way in, he and Alex could hide among the agents in heavy tactical gear. That just seemed easier and less complicated. Black badging had landed them into hot water in the past. But a disguise almost always worked.</p>
<p>Nikita was fond of that idea as well. It met Michael's criteria that she had to be in full protective gear if she wanted to join him out in the field. What better protection than a SWAT uniform. Besides, the more people out there who were actually able to stop the bastards the better. The black ops group had gotten away too many times. Yet that was going to end with all those involved from then on. There weren't any secrets or blackmail to hide behind. An army was forming, "If there's that much gear, I can go too."</p>
<p>"Yeah. As a sniper," Immediately, Michael stated. There was no room for Nikita to argue. She could be out in the field, but only at a safe enough distance away. She attempted to glare her husband into submission. But he was as stubborn as ever. He wasn't going to budge from that decision, not when his pregnant wife's life was at risk. At least he had Alex supporting him (Birkhoff was going to stay out of it); it was two against one. She had to accept her new role, no matter if he teased her for it or not, "I thought you set the distant shot record in your first year of eligibility. You're perfect for the job."</p>
<p>Flipping him off, Nikita leveled a harsh glare. But that was all the fight she gave; she knew she was beat. She even managed to chuckle softly as Michael, Alex, and Birkhoff laughed. Despite being far from the action, she'd still be able to watch her team's back in the field. She could make that sacrifice if that was the case. They simply had to make certain that was how things played out. Knowing what Interpol's actions plans were was one thing. Making sure they got to be a part of that was another. Once the laughter settled down, Alex expressed her concerns over the matter, "We'll have to manipulate the board enough to make sure that all happens."</p>
<p>"Doesn't seem too hard. We've played agencies before," Nikita shrugged, grabbing tightly to Barkhoff's fur as the jet hit another bit of turbulence. It wasn't as though they were going to use Interpol for long. It would just be enough to ruin the bastards' smuggling and cash flow. After that, they could make a run at the organization and bring them to their knees. That was going to be the tricky part, though. They still didn't have that much information regarding the organization's inner workings. But what were moles for, if not to gather all of that for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait. What do they want?” Vasquez couldn’t make sense of the request she and Sam just received from the team. The last they had heard from them was an update about some sort of rescue mission. They needed intel on a warehouse, and their moles had delivered. However, it had been radio silent since then. By the time the moles were brought into the loop, so much had happened. Vasquez couldn’t wrap her head around it. She understood that their sharing of information would be slow. But what exactly was the team up to to have known and then demand a whole bunch of information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They want enough intel to plan a raid on this place,” Fortunately, Sam knew enough of the team’s run and gun attitude to adjust to their quick pace. Although confused, he wasn’t going to question their methods. They’d handle whatever they had to do out in the field, while he and Vasquez did the whole double agent thing. If he was being honest with himself, he preferred to be poking around for information than working so closely with the team. Not that he didn’t enjoy kicking ass, or even hanging out with them (in short time periods). He was simply glad to be away from the drama that was no doubt unfolding. He’d help take down the bad guys, as long as he got to mind his own business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t make a run yet. We don’t know who’s pulling the strings. Even if we take out major players here, the leaders can still regroup,” On the other hand, Vasquez wasn’t content to just run along the sidelines. She wanted to have a more active role in burning the bastards. They had screwed her over too, after all. She couldn’t be passive again, while others were fighting so hard. That decision had already been made up in her mind, yet what was she doing about it. Being a mole and providing information was one thing. But she felt as though she should be doing more. There had to be some way she could do more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why they’re so desperate for intel. But they might have another line on it?” That part of the correspondence confused Sam. Apparently, the team had another source of intel about the bastards. Or, they received new information about an important aspect of their operations. It was a lot to take in from just one dead drop. Judging by how rapidly it appeared to be written, it was a lot for the team too; even they haven’t quite processed what was going on. All that nothing in terms of movement they had was bound to explode into something, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ripping the report away from Sam, Vasquez poured over it again. The more she read over the information and the request, the more she was able to piece together what was happening outside First Choice Headquarters. It shouldn’t have been such a shock to her. But the bastards were tight lipped about most of their operations. In fact, if an agent wasn’t involved in a specific mission, then they knew nothing about it. They were lucky that Sam was trusted to be in charge of so much, and that Vasquez was great at ferreting out rumors and whispers from fellow agents; it allowed them to share with the team. Guess it wasn’t as reciprocated as they thought, however, “What is going on out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smuggling and an Interpol investigation apparently,” Whether Sam was being sincere or an ass didn’t matter to Vasquez. She shot him a glare that made him back away with placating palms. She had figured out that much. Weaseling their way into an Interpol investigation could explain that new line of information they mentioned. And the smuggling explained how the bastards stayed operational. The mercenary jobs they took paid a hefty bill, but it wasn’t enough to support an organization like that one. First Choice didn’t have the government backing like Division or the corporate backing like Gogol. They had to supplement their income somehow.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are they getting more action than us?” Eventually, Vasquez could only chuckle and shake her head. Sure there were plenty of bastards to send out on missions, while there were only five of them. But valuable agents like her and Sam should’ve been utilized more. Especially with their ties to their enemies. As far as the bastards knew, he used to be a part of their crew and she had been a fellow recruit of Nikita’s. Maybe they still suspected them of being moles of some sort. Although that was true, they hadn’t shown any evidence to support it. There were other agents that weren’t that loyal to the organization.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikita’s insane,” Sam had another idea for the team’s shenanigans, however. Vazquez burst out in laughter. That certainly was an understatement. He might’ve met her in her early rogue days, but she knew her as a recruit. Granted, Division was a hell place that brought the worst out of everybody. Yet Nikita was something else. She could never really pinpoint what it was about her that was so different, not until she went rogue. Her courage and defiance was encouraging. As was the heart she showed for not just her team, but for so many others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got us to work for her,” Despite the annoyed tone, Vasquez smiled. Sam had the same mix of emotions on his face, though, he tried not to show it. She was still a bit confused about what happened between Sam and the team all those years ago. He had stabbed them in the back when Amanda unconditioned him- turning him from Owen back to Sam. But somehow he was back in their tight knit friend group. She knew it had something to do with the Shop, and helping with the doubles. However, she wished she could know more about what exactly happened there. It all seemed so unbelievable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. So scrap mission stuff for the moment. Focus just on how they can raid the place,” Sam recaptured Vasquez’s attention. He took back the file and moved to get rid of it. They had gotten into the habit of hiding in an empty room together to go over whatever dead drop intel the team had for them. Rumors flew that they were hooking up. But as long as it covered what they were actually doing, she didn’t care. He was a bit pressed about it, yet he didn’t want her to know- for some reason. Regardless, it was better to just ignore it and focus on their jobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had gotten great at hiding their tracks. Information from the team was destroyed, and they didn’t keep any copies of their own intel. Sam and Vasquez had to commit a lot to memory, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t manage. The two had been able to do anything they were asked, capable of pulling it all off. Except, that time, she was having other ideas. She’d help, of course. She was just determined to do more. What exactly that could’ve been, however, she was still working out, “Yeah… no. We should split it up and focus on both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I really want to know what you’re thinking?” Smirking, Sam scoffed. Vasquez had another grand scheme before about compiling information on known First Choice locations. It at least got the team to narrow down which warehouse held a captive they had to rescue. Yet it continued to get them nowhere with the actual headquarters. The precautions the bastards went through to ensure no one knew where it was at besides certain people was ridiculous. Though, it did make sense with the downfall of their predecessors. It could only be a temporary solution, however. There had to be some way around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we bait the leader out of the shadows? You have pull with the higher ups,” Vasquez thought she found that way. Sam was connected to the leader through the other agents in charge. They had names and descriptions on them, but it wasn’t anything shocking; they were all former Gogol higher ups, people the team knew that fell easily into a criminal organization. It was the person who was pulling the strings of the whole thing that was concerning. Anxiety led them all to believe it was an Oversight situation. But that couldn’t have been possible- not again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be someone else. Knowing how previous black ops groups were run, only one person could’ve been in charge. No bad guy ever liked to share the power or spotlight, after all. Having the leader step into the forefront on their own was a fairly plausible plan, if not a huge risk. It seemed like something Nikita would think up. Sam’s head shook involuntarily at that. He couldn’t believe Vasquez had been roped into the crazy antics, “Oh no. You’re turning into one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Gonna need that craziness to pull this off,” Whereas he could just stare at her in mild shock, she grinned proudly. Vasquez left Sam alone in the room to think her plan over. She was going to follow through with it whether he agreed or not, but it’d be nice to have a partner at her back. The team would no doubt find a way to support her; she knew it. The initiative from their end was probably something they needed- anything to end the war quickly, right. Besides, the others could’ve been planning something huge at the moment as well.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever bathroom you throw up in is yours,” Birkhoff shouted at Nikita as she made a break for it. She stopped before entering the nearest bathroom, and double backed to sprint towards where she thought the master bedroom with the ensuite bathroom was. From the second the jet landed, to the instant they arrived at the safehouse, she had been nauseous. She had assumed she could force it all down like she could sometimes. But when they walked through the door and the stale air hit her nostrils, it was all over. She ran as fast as possible before it could all come violently tumbling out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t make it, you’re cleaning it up,” Shoving a bag at Birkhoff, Michael huffed. He began to throw open the windows to let cleaner air into the house. Barkhoff followed him, unsure of the new space. They had picked the location because of its remoteness, and because it had been abandoned. Although that meant the team had to clean the place and fix up a few things, it was perfect for all of them to hide out safely. Hopefully, it wouldn’t have been for long. They’d be back in their own (or new, depending on what was decided) homes in no time.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the one determined to steal the master bedroom,” It was almost a whine, but Birkhoff hid it in a snide comment. He hadn’t meant for Nikita to take him seriously. However, he probably shouldn’t have messed with her when there was only one thing on her mind. If she didn’t make it to the bathroom as a result, he was the one to pay the price. He shook that terrible thought away. Vomit always made him feel sick. Her morning sickness wasn’t just hell on her. Though he wouldn’t say that outloud. Alex and Nikita would surely taunt him, and Michael might beat him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. We’re actually married. And she’s pregnant. We deserve the biggest room and bath,” Michael easily defended Nikita’s actions. He didn’t like that she rushed off to follow through with Birkhoff’s taunt, but at least she was securing them the best room. When he went to check on her, he’d bring their bags in. For the time being, he’d unload everything else and get the others to start unpacking. Although resting sounded great at the moment, they had to set up their gear. They wouldn’t be able to do anything if that priority wasn’t met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa. Okay. If you wanna play the ‘my wife is pregnant card’ then I can play the ‘my mom thinks I’m dead again’ card,” Alex was fine with unpacking the majority of their things until they could settle down. However, she would not stand by while Michael and Nikita got the master bedroom. Out of all the safehouses they had had, she was the only one not to have the biggest room (other than Sonya); it was her turn. After all, she had some sympathy points to back her up too. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it could hold some sway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your fault. You brought the bastards to us. You should get the smallest room for that,” According to Birkhoff, not so much. Michael chuckled as well, ending the conversation completely. Alex glared at the nerd, and threw the first thing she could at him. He managed to dodge it, but not the dog jumping up behind him. She didn’t notice she had thrown one of Barkhoff’s toys at first. Yet chucking it turned out to be a happy accident. The dog nudged at the nerd in his attempt to get his toy, causing him to stumble and fall. Laughter instantly erupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Birkhoff’s attempts to strike back were in vain. Alex hid behind boxes with their more valuable equipment inside them, pretending as though that was what she was going to unpack. She was mostly saved by Barkhoff, though. He wanted to continue playing with his toys and explore the new house. They were sucked in by his adorableness. The rest of his belongings were unpacked. And as they placed them where they could possibly stay for a moment, they moved on to other boxes and bags. Eventually, Nikita shouted all smug and proud from the master bedroom- despite the trace of sickness in her voice, “Suck it, Nerd! You gave up the best room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come out here and say it to my face,” He shot back automatically. The last time Birkhoff had dared Nikita like that, they ended up in a sparring match- that he tragically lost. He doubted she’d be up for it that time, anyway. But she still had to help them unpack and settle in; she didn’t get to escape the task. No excuse or taunt flew back from her, though. She remained silent and still in the room she was in. If they hadn’t known how sick and uncomfortable she had been on the flight, they would’ve demanded to know what was wrong. Yet her terrible symptoms were hard to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my cue,” Michael sighed, grabbed their bags, and went to join her. Nikita would be fine in a moment; he was sure of it. She just had to rest. He’d make certain she actually did, and help her get comfortable. He, Birkhoff, and Alex could handle things for the time being. She didn’t need to stretch herself too thin or push herself, even if she felt like she needed to for the team. No one was going to demand that of her. They might tease her when she was feeling better, but they could get things started without her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whipped,” Birkhoff teased Michael, however. The agent ignored the nerd, yet Alex threw the taunt back at him. She had seen the way he followed Sonya; he wasn’t any better. Especially when his defenses fell the second he dropped everything to answer her call. More laughter echoed throughout the safehouse. They really were insane. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey," Birkhoff's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. He had already set up the security for the new safehouse and texted the information to Sonya. So she had to be the only one entering. A quick jolt of panic shot through him, regardless. The bastards had found their old place (granted, it was Michael and Nikita's actual house) who was to say they hadn't found that one. His fiancée walking through the door instantly calmed him, though. There was no need to worry when she was back with them. He rubbed the sleep out of his bleary eyes, a little surprised that he had fallen asleep in the first place. But all that fell aside as she approached him with an easy smile. He grinned back.</p>
<p>"Did you wait up for me?" Her brown eyes glittered in amusement at the fact. Sonya brushed Seymour's long hair out of his face, and gave him a quick welcoming kiss. She had told her fiancé she wouldn't arrive at the safehouse until the middle of the night. She had hoped he would've gotten some sleep. Instead, he stayed up to work and eventually passed out at his desk. Could she really blame him for that, though. She was sure she would've done the same. It wasn't like it was an easy trip to the new place. With the bastards on their tail, they had to stay extra vigilant. It was difficult to rest when someone you love was in that kind of potential danger.</p>
<p>"Just making sure the rig's set up," Birkhoff deflected. Maybe it was a habit that made him not want to admit how soft he had gotten. Nonetheless, it was a stupid thing to do. Why would Sonya judge him for that. He tried to shake off his statement by indicating the computer system he had gotten in place. Security was the first thing he established, followed by Wifi and other connections. Jumping to safehouse to safehouse in the past made him a bit of an expert in configuring everything fairly quickly. Shadownet and Shadowbot were the last few things he had to set up. But that would be a snap once he connected all his portable devices. His computer systems were some of the things he was most proud of. That, and the family he built around him. The smile he continued to flash his fiancée proved as much. Yet she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Seymour, we're engaged. It's okay that you stayed up for me," Hopping up to sit on a rare cleared space on his desktop, Sonya lightly chastised. Seymour simply huffed, but his smile never faltered. She wanted to laugh, except her own bright grin etched its way across her features. Being engaged shouldn't have changed how they felt for each other. It was just a different step in their relationship, solidifying that they wanted to be together forever. However, the couple was enveloped by the lightness and happiness of that fact. Even with a crusade and bastards, things didn't seem so grave or disastrous- not when they had one another's arms to turn towards for comfort and warmth.</p>
<p>"Just. Never could settle in easily with a new place," The two were also emboldened and at peace with the other in their life. Birkhoff was able to admit that fact about himself without fear of teasing. Not that his friends would make fun of him for that, talking to Sonya about those things was simply easier. He didn't like moving from one place to the next. It was difficult to sleep when he knew the reason the team had to move was because someone was chasing them. It didn't take long for those fears to subside, yet his nightmares were fairly nasty. Sleeping by himself didn't go over well. But with his fiancée by his side, he could ground himself to a wonderful reality.</p>
<p>"Awe. I missed you too," She could've comforted him for that fact- and she probably would later- but ignoring it seemed like the better idea. It got her fiancé to laugh, after all. Sonya giggled along with Seymour, resting a hand on his cheek. He moved his chair closer to her, and laid a hand on her calf. As he gently massaged her muscle, she leaned down to give him another kiss. The affection was far deeper and longer than the first. It was a proper expression of seeing each other again after a long while. His hands slowly ran up her legs, as hers tenderly framed his face and twirled his hair. They two were fortunate to be the only ones awake. There was no one to stop them from sharing their love and devotion.</p>
<p>If someone were to tell Birkhoff ten years ago that he would be so soft and grossly in love with someone, he would've scoffed and possibly shot them. Hell, he would've had the same reaction if someone told him he'd escape Division and help burn it, Percy, and Amanda to the ground. But there he was, with strange yet beautiful dreams come true. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Sonya returned the joy, shifting to the edge of the desk so they could be even closer. Their kisses slowed as they began to giggle at their eagerness. They were thrilled with one another. He thought it was a little ridiculous, "Are we turning into one of those couples that can't be separated for long?"</p>
<p>"Hon, we live and work together. We're already there. Just let it happen," Whispering against his lips, Sonya reminded him. Seymour accepted his fate, and continued to kiss his fiancée. Soon, he got to his feet in order for them to be even closer. He stepped between her parted thighs while she wrapped her arms around his waist. The engaged couple should move to their bedroom; they didn't want to make the same mistakes of other couples on their team, who slept together in common areas. However, neither wanted to separate just yet. They wanted to continue enjoying their kisses and caresses without interruption. It was a rare moment alone for them (when they weren't in their room) they had to relish in every single second.</p>
<p>"For you, sure," Birkhoff made his agreement sound more nonchalant than he meant. He was completely serious in following Sonya to the ends of the Earth, hardly ever separating. Although her eyes rolled again, she melted at the sentiment. Their kiss grew more passionate, and their hands grew more daring as they explored heated bodies. The two seriously had to move to another room. At least their minds were able to grab hold of that idea, getting them to move from the desk towards the hallway. Lips never parted, and hands never stopped their excited touches. Soft moans started to build as the thought of where their night was going settled around the couple. It was definitely a good thing he stayed up waiting for her.</p>
<p>"You're disgusting."</p>
<p>Startled heads snapped in the direction of the sleepy yet still judgmental voice. Nikita stood in the entrance to the livingroom, a smirk pulling at her full lips. She looked as though she had just gotten up, dark hair and revealing pajamas wild and twisted. Feeling guilty (and embarrassed) like it was her fault their friend was awake, Sonya pulled away from her fiancé. It hadn't seemed like it at the time, but maybe they made too much noise. Of course the light sleeper would come to investigate. Birkhoff had the suspicion that she was up for another reason, however. Annoyed at her rude interruption, he grumbled, "What are you doing up?"</p>
<p>"I'm hungry," Nikita shrugged. She hadn't gotten to eat with the rest of the team; she was still nauseous, so she settled for her anti-nausea smoothie. Since several hours had passed, her stomach was finally demanding food. While Birkhoff and Sonya rolled their eyes, she moved to the kitchen to grab something quick and easy to eat. She thought she would've found Kyle in there, but he was nowhere in sight. In fact, there was no evidence that the injured man had entered the safehouse at all. Confusion gripped her, and she turned to the nerds concerned, "Where's Kyle?"</p>
<p>"Oh. He's sleeping in the car. I need help getting him inside," Suddenly remembering, Sonya informed her fiancé and friend. She had meant to tell Seymour when she entered the safehouse that with Kyle's injuries it would be best if two people helped him inside. But she was so wrapped up in his presence, it slipped her mind. Besides, the Connelly shouldn't have been released from the hospital so soon. The team needed to keep him safe from the bastards, however, so they more or less broke him out. They could ensure his safety easier if he stayed and healed with them. There was going to be some adjusting from all of them, though. Apparently not forgetting he was roped in to their crusade had to be one of the adjustments.</p>
<p>"Awe, cute. You were so distracted by Nerd that you forgot the sleeping injured man in your car," Choking back laughter, Nikita replied. She tried to hide her giggles with the granola bars she pulled out to eat (they were able to bring non-perishable foods with them, but they seriously had to go grocery shopping) yet it was to no avail. Of anyone to forget a person in their car, she wouldn't have thought it'd be Sonya. She was the most levelheaded of the group. Obviously the computer nerds had it bad for one another, but the agent would never have guessed it was let-the-world-fade-away bad. It really was cute- and hilarious.</p>
<p>"Why don't you and your husband go get him?" Birkhoff mumbled. Sure, the three of them could go help Kyle immediately. Or he and Sonya could do it themselves, allowing Nikita to continue eating and Michael to continue sleeping. Yet he wanted to return to his moment with his fiancée. Shouldn't he have been able to be selfish every once in a while. He had stayed up to ensure their security and cyber networks were installed and secured, after all. He should have some reward. No one argued with him about that. Well, Sonya didn't argue because she was too embarrassed to go back out to Kyle and admit she forgot him. And Nikita only agreed because she was dying to tell her husband what she had learned.</p>
<p>"You know, you're grouchier than Alex without any sleep," Although she grabbed her granola bars and moved to inform Michael of what was occurring, Nikita still had to tease Birkhoff. Alex was notorious for biting off their heads whenever she was sleep deprived. The rest of the team honestly wasn't any better, but her piercing glares and Russian curses topped anything they could've come up with. The nerd had to retaliate against the agent for her comment. Yet by the time he could come up with something, she was long gone. He was left grumbling on his own.</p>
<p>"Not to sound like my mother, but your reaction is half the reason Nikita teases you," After a moment, Sonya regained her fiancé's attention. Despite the fact that Nikita and Seymour were mature adults with their own lives, they continued to tease one another like they had all those years ago in Division. It was simply how their friendship worked; they joked around to show how much they cared. However, sometimes, the agent messed with the nerd just to get a reaction out of him- almost like a sister would do to her brother. Maybe if he didn't get so pissed off, she'd stop.</p>
<p>Except, that wasn't what Birkhoff took away from her statement. Just like everyone else on that team, Sonya strived not to talk about her past. She mentioned it here and there whenever they talked of more serious things, but she didn't bring up her parents. He couldn't blame her. Their death left a huge impact on her. Though, he still wanted to know what they were like. Solemnly, he approached his fiancée and grasped her hands in his. She glanced at him in confusion, yet he pushed right past it, "You don't talk about your mom."</p>
<p>"So don't you," The deflect was instant. But it was fair. Birkhoff didn't talk about his mother for the same reasons as Sonya. The engaged couple's shared familial issues wasn't something to celebrate, though, it did help solidify their relationship and the relationship they had with their found family. It was common shitty ground they knew how to comfort each other from and assure they wouldn't have to go through that hurt and pain alone again. So, in retrospect, who cared if they talked about their mothers or not. The two had each other moving forward, and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>"Well, there's no need to focus on our past when we have the future to look forward to," Birkhoff stated as much, pulling Sonya into his arms. Her brilliant smile illuminated her features once more. She stepped into his embrace, eager to resume their kisses and caresses from before. They didn't have any more responsibilities, or things to be distracted by. As long as they moved to their bedroom, they could enjoy one another without a single thing stopping them. Eagerness overcame him as well, and he kissed her thoroughly.</p>
<p>They were back to not wanting to separate, despite knowing they had to move. But Seymour and Sonya were willing to risk being caught again. It was simply freeing to not think or be worried about anything. In each other's arms, they found that peace of mind and of heart easily. Those were all realizations the couple had reached before- why else were they engaged. Yet it was warming to be reminded of it. It was wonderful knowing the person you loved most felt and thought the same way you did. She couldn't stop smiling at the fact, forcing her to finally pull away, "You're right. Now. Take me to the bedroom you picked out for us."</p>
<p>"Absolutely, future Mrs. Birkhoff."</p>
<p>While the engaged couple giggled and tripped over each other in a rush to get to their bedroom, the married couple exited theirs. The agents were completely ignored by how wrapped in happiness Birkhoff and Sonya were. Yet, they could never say anything about it. Michael shared a look with his wife, who was pretending to gag. A few moments ago, he was irritated that he and Nikita were forced to get Kyle when they were sleeping and eating. But after seeing the nerds be grossly affectionate, he relaxed. If he had been in their position, he would've pushed off responsibilities to someone else as well, "Oh, wow. That is disgusting."</p>
<p>"Well no one does lovey-dovey quite like us," Taking her husband's hand in hers, Nikita smiled dreamily. Michael laughed, and gave her the kiss she silently asked for. When her grin brightened, he gave her another one just for himself. Satisfied, his wife tugged him after her to quickly grab Kyle and help him settle in the safehouse. Then, once that was all accomplished, they could have their own fun like the nerds were currently up to. First night in the new house, and they were already up to crazy shit as a team. Who knew what else was in store for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How'd you sleep?" Birkhoff sarcastically asked Alex as she stumbled into the kitchen. She was the last one awake, the others having been up and getting ready for the day for about an hour (except for Kyle- he was probably going to be out for a while as he healed). In her defense, after the two couples' late night activities they were able to rest well and relax. Of course they could greet the next day energetically. Meanwhile, she was as grumpy as ever. The nerd didn't help with his quip. Sonya smacked him in warning, and Michael and Nikita hid smirks behind their mugs. Leveling a harsh glare, Alex appeared as though she was going to commit a murder. Honestly, the team wouldn't put it past her in the morning.</p>
<p>"Why are you guys so fucking loud?" Russian tumbled past her lips in harsh, grumbled tones. Although Birkhoff and Sonya had no idea what she had cursed, they averted their gaze and didn't dare say a word. Nikita and Michael, on the other hand, paled and choked on their drinks. They had forgotten how crowded safehouses could be. Sure, their house had been full. But the sound of the crashing waves on the nearby beach was great at drowning out the noises inside. The silence of the woods, however, reminded them of how closely packed they were. It was one thing to somewhat know of the intimacies that occurred at night, it was another to hear it. But Alex ignored all the reactions she was given, continuing her grouchy Russian curses, "Like what was that whole thing with Kyle?"</p>
<p>"Oh. Sonya forgot him in the car and we had to help bring him inside," Relief washed over Nikita. She replied in English with a smug grin, cluing the nerds in on what had been said. Sonya rolled her eyes and refocused on trying to find something to make for breakfast. Birkhoff just shrugged, unbothered by the quip. Whereas the others managed to return to what they were doing before she interrupted, Alex continued to stand in the kitchen and glare. Her mind was still dragged down by sleep. It always took her forever to wake up. She couldn't comprehend the world around her, making her bitter and frustrated. Her team was able to wake up with caffeine and be nice and calm in the morning. She had to suffer through other ways of waking, however.</p>
<p>"I can't fucking stand you. I'm going on a hike, and I'm taking your dog," At least she shook some sleep aside to make her latest grumble a mixture of English and Russian. Alex whistled for Barkhoff, who excitedly wagged his tail. Despite the food and water placed on the floor for him, he had been begging for any potential scraps someone might feed him. Nikita had more or less put a stop to that (they seriously couldn't afford a visit to the vet, not with the doctor appointments she had to stick to). But Michael continued to spoil the dog as a reward for helping them with the Connellys. A chance at exploring the new terrain outside distracted Barkhoff from the silent fight between his owners, though. He immediately shot off after Alex.</p>
<p>"Wait. Buddy system. I'm coming with," Nikita quickly followed too. The dog would probably be alright on a hike as long as he was leashed, except none of them knew the forest around them. Sticking close to somebody else was a good idea as they explored. Besides, Alex was groggy and Barkhoff could only handle being on a leash if one of his owners was holding it. A sane person had to tag along to ensure nothing happened. There was no argument from the tired Russian. She silently let the agent lead, hoping the bright sunshine would improve her mood- her whole team hoped that in all honesty.</p>
<p>While the two women hiked around, Birkhoff, Sonya, and Michael finished preparing for the day. They set aside leftover breakfast for Alex and Nikita, and moved to the computer set up. It was time they started to delve into the ideas they had created. The nerd had caught his fiancée up on their plans, and she was all for it. She finalized the digital file and virus to send to Interpol, while the other hacker burst into the organization's system. The agent thought of waking Kyle and asking him a few more questions, but that might be better for when they had a solid plan. Before Michael could narrow in on where to start, however, Birkhoff interrupted his train of thought, "So we're gonna to butt in on an Interpol raid?"</p>
<p>"Seems like a solid starting off point," Sonya answered. That was good enough for her fiancé as he completed his task. The delayed email from Alexandra Udinov was finally sent to Johnson and Skarsagrd, after encoding an excuse on how it had become lost in the system. They were going to have to wait on Interpol to finalize their next phase of attack on the bastards, yet that only gave the team time to create an ironclad scheme. Improvisations, rapid changes, and half-baked ideas had gotten them from point to point. However, they needed to think ahead. So what if they continued to win the battles, they had to conquer the war.</p>
<p>"What about from there?" Beginning to pace, Michael wondered. What were they supposed to do after they stopped the bastards' next snuggling shipment. It wasn't as though ruining one shipment was going to bring down the whole organization; the team was well aware of that after trying to destroy Division and the Shop mission by mission. They needed clues and information and the upperhand. They were somewhat there with their moles and the bug that had been planted. Yet it just wasn't enough. Even with all of the things they felt they had done, they were nowhere near the end.</p>
<p>"Track their smuggling lines and shut it down," Alex was confident in her statement as she burst back into the safehouse. Michael, Birkhoff, and Sonya must've been hacking and planning for far longer than they thought if she, Nikita, and Barkhoff had already returned from their hike. The women seemed refreshed (especially the formerly grouchy Russian) and were willing to tackle the problem in front of them, while the dog continued exploring the new house. Though, a suggestion was made to start writing and sketching some of their thoughts down first. It'd be easy to come up with something if they had clear things to build off of, or if they could visualize what everyone was thinking.</p>
<p>Once Nikita and Alex settled on the couch with their share of the breakfast, they had a lot of brainstorming to spew. There was no doubt moving around outside with a dog had done them good. The fresh air certainly cleared their minds and their anxiety. In fact, the two appeared excited for what was to come next; they were ready for more and to gain some solid ground against the bastards. Nikita was especially excited that one of her original goals was coming to fruition. Everything they had done was coming together, "Which would cripple their funds and make them desperate."</p>
<p>"And we'll be there to destroy them when they make a mistake," With a little doodle of what that might look like, Alex finished the agent's thought. That had worked in the past for them. The team could ensure that happened again. Birkhoff and Sonya were soon engulfed in the excitement, agreeing with the idea. That seemed plausible to them. After all, exploiting weaknesses was a talent of the team's. Over the years they had dismantled human trafficking rings and other atrocities by tearing apart organizations by their weak seems. Although the bastards were far more complicated, they weren't anything they hadn't faced before.</p>
<p>"That's all good in theory. But how are we to ensure that happens?" Michael, on the other hand, put a realistic weight on things. Nikita's excitement always made him feel lighter, of course. But they still had to plan things out. He didn't want any more stress to affect the team. They were under enough pressure as it was. They should make everything as airtight as possible. Not only did they need to secure plan A, but also plan B and so on and so forth. Knowing what they could do and how to achieve their goals from different angles could help them breathe and settle. They'd need that if they were going to keep pushing further into the unknown.</p>
<p>"Sharing intel, piggybacking on investigations, and having airtight plans and backup plans," Alex voiced what Michael was thinking. Past wars and crusades took away too much from the team. That couldn't be a possibility that time around. Despite having her own opinions on the matter, Nikita stayed silent. She wanted to voice that the field was too chaotic, nothing they could do could prepare them for that; they just needed information, and from there they could kick the bastards' asses. Yet she knew better than to argue with the looks her husband and best friend had cast her way; she couldn't fight her current situation.</p>
<p>For someone who kept voicing how things were going to change, she had to actually wrap her head around the fact. Yes, the bastards weren't any different than they had faced before. But the team was different. They were missing key members, and Nikita was pregnant. Her skills and abilities hadn't been affected by that, yet that didn't mean she got to continue at her normal pace. Michael didn't get to either, his concern for his wife overwhelming. They had to adapt and become smarter and better. Fortunately, Sonya discovered a way the team could do all of that. She had checked their updated deaddrop to see if Sam or Vasquez had sent them anything, and one of their moles had. It wasn't information. But the idea presented was an excellent one, "What Vasquez is suggesting sounds good."</p>
<p>Crowding around the computer, the team read over Vasquez's proposal. Whoever was leading the bastards continued to be a frustrating mystery. They might have had ideas of who it could've been. However, the team continued to stumble around in the dark. Just as they had learned from past mistakes, apparently so had their enemies. Yet that wasn't any reason to bring their spirits down. They were a team of strong and capable agents; they could adapt and overcome, even with an outrageous idea to bring the leader out of the shadows. Flashing a crooked grin, Michael couldn't help but glance at Nikita as he mused, "That's gotta be a huge dramatic operation."</p>
<p>"I'm going to take it as a compliment that you all thought of me," Nikita grinned in return. She had been teased before for her crazy schemes; she was nothing if not one for the dramatics. Except, that obviously served its purpose. She could irritate and taunt a leader out of hiding, no matter how smart or cunning they thought they were. After all, she had gotten Oversight to host an emergency meeting when they were trying to hide from her, allowing her to identify the remaining members. The agent could make that happen a second time. Hopefully without having to take several bullets to the Kevlar.</p>
<p>"While you be a creative genius, we'll do all the Interpol stuff," Michael encouraged Nikita as he put the team back on track. They might have to run the two operations congruently, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. For the time being, it was all about taking their time. There was no active mission to run off and prepare for or ruin. They got to take a moment and apply their spy skills instead of just their secret agent ones. Beating the shit out of their enemies served its purpose, but when had brute force ever saved the day. Spycraft and intelligence was going to get them far, as well as secure their future.</p>
<p>"Not to be a downer. But this seems too barebones to really work," After a while, Birkhoff expressed some of his doubts. The same anxieties that were eating at Michael, Nikita, and Alex started to affect him too. There was just so much more to lose when things went badly. And didn't things always turn for the worst around them. They already had to fake a death, scramble around on simple missions, fight to keep innocents out of their crusade, and go on the run. Optimism that things would be better seemed a bit too far fetched. If they didn't plan appropriately, it could all fall apart.</p>
<p>"We've gone off worse plans," Shrugging, Nikita did her best to assure Birkhoff. It wasn't like they were going to run off with what they currently had. What they were creating was just the structure they could build off of. That thought was at least helping her. Knowing that she had the time to breathe let her relax. Things were fast approaching, but they weren't happening all at once. The team could separate it out, compartmentalize. If they focused on one thing at a time, or split it up amongst themselves, it wasn't too much- it was all manageable.</p>
<p>"You've gone off no plans. We have to be better," The quip hid Birkhoff's concern, but not well. The team's resources and numbers couldn't match the bastards. They might have done the whole David and Goliath thing before, but that was with a crusade that lasted years. It felt like a cycle of fear and dread they had fallen in before, yet it was true. For them to be truly better than they were before, they couldn't be running the same missions and schemes. The team had to grow and shape into something that couldn't be caught off guard or swept up in internal drama. Although they had gotten better about that over the years, there was still room for improvement.</p>
<p>"We will. We've got time to be smart about this," Alex had settled into a lot of confidence since their last war. She knew what she and her team were capable of. Of anyone in the world to take down the bastards, they were the ones who could do it. They definitely had the courage and heart to accomplish the task. They were also the only ones crazy enough to keep going when it all seemed impossible. It was alright to have anxieties and some regrets (she knew she still hated the fact that her death was faked) but those emotions didn't get to control them.</p>
<p>"As long as we don't have more surprises," Sonya couldn't help but point out. It wasn't to frighten anyone; it was simply a way for her to sort through the reality of what was happening. Making progress with ideas could only get them so far- as would realizing their faults and striving to fix them. The team had to be aware of everything. But that was something they could do. It wasn't too far out of grasp. Their schemes were awesome and so were they.</p>
<p>"Then we should get to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The many different threads of information they had might’ve seemed like overkill in theory. Yet in practice, it was nearly perfect. Their plan was quite possibly the most thought out and prepared scheme they had ever created- including when they had infiltrated Division (though, to be honest, that plan was mostly created on the fly). What exactly that said about the team, they weren’t sure. But it was better to focus on the positives. They had a solid op planned, as well as backups to fall back on when things inevitably turned to shit. There would be no need for improvisations- no need to bring up uncontrollable variables. They had full confidence in what they had planned. It had the chance to see them through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First and foremost, the team was going to infiltrate the raid Interpol was organizing. Skarsgard and Johnson had readily accepted and read over the file they had sent them, barely questioning why documents from Alexandra Udinov would arrive weeks after her death. They were probably so excited for the new intel against First Choice, that they simply rolled with it. The organization was able to take the information and better prepare to stop the latest smuggling shipment. They didn’t have any ideas of where to proceed from there; their only priority was putting an end to the current illegal activities. But that was where the team stepped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the knowledge that the smuggling ring was really a black ops group of thugs made Interpol involve other law enforcement agencies; Michael and Alex got to hide themselves among the SWAT team like they had theorized. The less black badging they had to do the better. No doubt agencies had strengthened their internal security after all the shit the team, Division, Gogol, etc. had pulled in the past. It’d be easier to blend into the heavily uniformed and protected SWAT team than to flash a counterfeit badge. Besides, for their strategy to work, the agents had to be right where the action was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, the bastards’ smuggling routes changed from shipment to shipment; it rotated between being brought in on trains, planes, or boats. The last couple, however, have been occurring at ports. Alex speculated that was probably why they were in Houston when she first stumbled upon them. The bastards were more than likely using the warehouse for storage rather than a staging ground. Though, Nikita suspected it was both. It’d be smart for First Choice to smuggle within the same area they were performing a mission. They were already using dummy corporations and shell companies to hide that side of their business, so why not use the same cover stories whenever they had operations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonya had settled the argument by deciding to follow both lines of investigation. If the bastards were using the same area for their two separate industries, keeping their agents apart from one another, it could help explain how they had been so operative while holding substantial secrets. Sam and Vasquez, after all, only knew of the mercenary jobs. It was as though the bastards had taken the lies and limited intel sharing from Division and Gogol, and kicked it up a notch. The leader and the higher ups kept their agents in groups, limiting their interactions with others. They could never share what was really happening, because they didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the bastards weren’t (for lack of a better word) bastards, then it’d be a solid strategy. But that wasn’t necessarily the focus. And it wasn’t as though their procedure in regards to information actually worked. The team, being as formidable as possible, not only established two moles amongst their enemy’s ranks as well as a bug on one of the agents, but they also acquired a flashdrive full of intel and a witness. It was certainly a struggle to gather as much as they had, but they finally felt secure enough to be confident in whatever they schemed. Well, as long as they spent enough time on preparation and training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interpol’s investigation, with Kyle’s expertise, was how the team learned the majority of what they currently knew. First Choice’s shell companies were no doubt the biggest find. The bastards didn’t have government agencies to hide behind, so they had to create their own dummy corporations. Those fake businesses were more than likely how they were laundering the money they made from the smuggling to then put into their mercenary operations. Although Interpol was aware of the laundering, they couldn’t make sense of the last step. The organization could then with Alexandra Udinov’s intel, yet it wasn’t enough to truly build a case; they needed more evidence. On the other hand, the team was done gathering evidence. It was all about attacking from then on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle worked closely with Sonya to finalize the smuggling information on the bastards. Vasquez and Sam were told to keep them in the loop in regards to mission. And they continued to scan the bug that had been placed on the agent for keywords. The flashdrive was continuously dug through as well, just with new parameters set since they knew about the smuggling. The team got a lot more hits with that in mind. It was a bit overwhelming how much they had to cull through, especially for Kyle. He was still confused on what was occurring. But he felt comfortable enough to share everything with Sonya. It was easier to simply say what he knew and help the team move forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they were doing an excellent job of just marching along. As Birkhoff reconfigured Shadownet and Shadowbot to solely focus on Interpol, the bastards, and the flashdrive and listening device, he prepared for the next battle with Spyder. The rival hacker wouldn’t be able to cut him out of the system that time. He was ready for any countermeasures and attacks he could think of. It was fortunate that the nerd knew the former Gogol tech expert, though he never thought he would actually side with an organization; Spyder was always a freelance hacker. Something must’ve happened to pull him in- it probably wasn’t anything drastic, just enough money. Birkhoff shook his head of the thought for the moment. He had much bigger things to worry about at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Michael and Alex were more or less in the same boat. They were utilizing Interpol’s action plans to create their own, but they had to go the extra step of stopping the bastards and not just the smuggling. The two weren’t certain what kind of security First Choice would have in place. Vasquez and Sam did their best to get that intel for them, yet it was thin. Since the moles were still only involved with the mercenary business, they could only guess at what kind of maneuvers the other agents would employ. No doubt it would be the same as a ‘guns for hire’ operation. Except, it wasn’t a guarantee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Alex and Michael recounted what they had seen on previous missions, how they knew former Division and Gogol agents moved, and the type of training they had heard through the listening device. The two had a pretty good picture of what they were up against from those. They could at least structure their strategy around it. How the enemy would react and fight against the team was always the most unpredictable part of an operation (and how Nikita responded to that was even more unpredictable). However, they could create ways to combat the surprise and come out victorious. They could also prepare and train, which when it came down to it was more important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While that chaos of scheming happened around her, Nikita was lost in her own world. She was taking being the dramatic wildcard of the group to heart; she was determined to come up with a way to draw the bastards’ leader out of the shadows. It was strange to be fighting against someone who held so much power but didn’t flaunt it. Percy and Ari certainly made it known how easily they could destroy the world. The men behind the Shop and the members of Oversight might’ve been different in that regard, but their presence was still known through forces like Amanda. The bastard leader was strange in that dissimilarity. Yet Nikita couldn’t let herself get caught up in it. She had to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyrus had finally reached back out to the team. He had completed whatever he was doing, and was ready to help. Nikita redirected him from joining them at the safehouse, however. She had a better idea of where he could use his talents. His arms trading business was still booming, so why not involve himself with the bastards’ smuggling. Maybe as a ‘customer’ he could find some way to meet the higher ups and the leader. Agreeing to the idea, he immediately took off to snake his way into the organization. That was the simpler part of her plan, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether Michael liked it or not, Nikita was going to join him and Alex in the field. She’d stay out of reach disguised as a SWAT sniper, yet she would still be on site. She wanted to see how everything unfolded and to learn how much damage could occur before the head of First Choice stepped in. According to Kyle, the raid Interpol was conducting would be on a large shipment, but based on the manifest it wouldn’t be anything too substantial. She wondered, though, if enough loss of money would cause the leader to snap and come out of hiding. Or, maybe, if they knew exactly who was messing with their money and how the team knew that, they might want to make their presence known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all ideas she had to play with. She couldn’t put anything into fruition yet, not with her lack of understanding of the leader. Except Nikita was certain she could get there. The mission would illuminate some things, and help them close in on the bastards once and for all. They had seen before how desperate evil organizations became when their cash supply was messed with. That was just one step in taking them down. As they floundered, the team would step in and save the world- again. After that, however, they had to figure out new and permanent ways to have their freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just in time for Interpol’s strike, the team was prepared to implement their schemes. Birkhoff was ready with his hacks. Sonya and Kyle had compiled damaging information. Alex and Michael were battle ready. Cyrus, Sam, and Vasquez continued to dig for intel. And Nikita had some ideas on how to annoyingly draw out a leader. All of that planning and intelligence gathering didn’t come without its frustrations and feelings of hopelessness. However, they got through it as a team (and with the help of a very comforting Barkhoff). They had been through hell together, after all. A well prepared mission they were on the same page for was going to be nothing. They had that op in the bag.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, it wasn't nausea that caused Nikita to bolt out of bed. Though, a furious headache did take over as she stalked around the kitchen. She intended to get water, hoping that would calm her down somewhat. Instead, her anxieties overwhelmed her. She rarely ever freaked out over a mission- usually the aftermath caused her to spiral. It was ridiculous to be so worked that she was blaming herself for any possible failures. The weight of her world was simply ever so present on her shoulders. She should've been resting- stress was so bad for her at the moment. But she couldn't calm down (or ease her migraine). Pacing the kitchen with a glass of water was her last ditch effort to shut her brain off and go to sleep. She was just frustrated and worried and frightened; it caused her to startle at the familiar, deep, smoky voice that entered behind her, "I know you can't sleep. But at least pace in the bedroom so I can keep an eye on you."</p>
<p>"I don't know who's nerves are worse. Mine or yours?" Nikita attempted to cover her jolted reaction with some sort of quip. She shot her husband a small smirk, but he didn't buy it. Michael closed the gap between them, heavy concern in his gaze. Although he knew she should burn off her nervous energy somehow, he simply preferred to be close by. She could take care of herself; he didn't necessarily have to watch her. But, she needed to keep him in the loop. No one should've gone through those intense waves of emotions alone, especially her. He had to be with her every step of the way.</p>
<p>Gently, Michael took hold of Nikita's hand and led her to sit at the table. She sighed, but followed his silent command. There was no use in fighting against him. Besides, talking it out might help her. No doubt he was consumed by the same worrying thoughts. The two had talked and comforted one another about what was at risk enough times, though. Maybe it would've been best for them to simply sit and joke about it. Or pet Barkhoff who had followed his owners into the kitchen. Michael went for a mixture of both, scratching at his dog's soft fur with one hand while caressing his wife's warm skin with the other, "Well, considering your changing hormones, I'm going with yours."</p>
<p>"Yeah. You know, I wouldn't mind it if I didn't feel sick all the fucking time," Shrugging, Nikita was kind of honest. The raging emotions definitely were a terrible outcome of all the changes her body was going through. That was probably why she couldn't completely relax or stop feeling like the worst was about to happen. She desperately needed new ways to settle her anxiety. The tender way Michael was massaging her hand appeared to help. Her breathing evened out, and her tense thoughts of the upcoming mission melted away. It was only her and her husband at the moment, which gave him an idea.</p>
<p>"Not to… not to bring up past experiences. But, uh, with Lizzie massages helped," Michael probably could've phrased it better, yet it was true. Whenever his late wife had become anxious during her pregnancy with Hayley, a massage from him put her at ease. He would never compare Elizabeth and Nikita- he didn't think he could. He simply wanted to float the idea out there, let his wife know there were plenty of options. They weren't stuck or helpless; they'd find a way to fight and survive like they always had.</p>
<p>"Michael it's okay. Kinda need your 'I've been through this before' knowledge," She squeezed his hand in hers, and reached under the table to pet Barkhoff as well. Nikita knew what Michael had meant. It wasn't a comparison, just a suggestion. She didn't have to worry about that kind of stuff from her husband. He only had good intentions when it came to her. Besides, he had given her massages after tense ops before and she had loved them. She'd kill for another one at the moment. She'd also kill for any more advice or suggestions he could give her. Although she had joked about him having kids from the different women he had slept with, those experiences left him with far more knowledge than she ever had. With the terrifying new world of parenthood awaiting her, she needed all the support she could get.</p>
<p>"But I haven't been through this before with you, Nikita," Despite the fact that he was a father, Michael was still walking into the unknown with Nikita. They were fighting a war, and they had to settle into a stable life. They also had a dog and an insane family. It was new territory for him as well. He might've been a bit more prepared than his wife, yet the two of them were on that journey together. Considering the alternative- the times they had been torn apart when they desperately needed one another- that was a blessing.</p>
<p>"Just shut up and comfort me," However, Nikita rolled her eyes. Michael chuckled along with her, following her orders. He refilled her glass of water, settled Barkhoff at her feet so she could pet him easier, and massaged her tight shoulders. Her stress instantly fell away at his soothing touch. She smiled softly and glanced up at her husband adoringly. Returning the affection, he placed a tender kiss to his wife's temple. Together, they'd survive it all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonya thought she had been asleep. But quiet, muffled sounds coming from somewhere else in the safehouse seemed to easily pull her from sleep. She laid against the pillows, staring blankly at the ceiling in an attempt to quiet the thoughts that rushed into her head. Apparently, she was more stressed about the upcoming mission than she imagined. The end of the war seemed so near. Yet one mistake could set them back indefinitely. She couldn't allow that to happen- meaning, she had to shake her anxiety before the op went active. Maybe if she shared some thoughts with her fiancé, she'd settle. She just hoped he was awake, "Is it weird that I never want to see a computer again after this?"</p>
<p>"We might as well merge our tech company with that security thing they're doing," Although his voice was full of sleep, Birkhoff was just as alert as his fiancée. Sonya hadn't necessarily woken him. His own nerves already had him in a restless sleep. Instead of fighting to sleep, however, it'd be better to discuss their future. Having a goal in mind just might help settle some fears. Sure, there was a lot to lose. But there was so much more to fight for. They were going to keep their happily ever after if it was the last thing they did- which hopefully it wasn't.</p>
<p>"So we can give them legitimate startup money? Or because you hate whenever the team's not working together," Sonya and Birkhoff had talked about merging their tech company, that the team was invested in, with whatever security firm Michael, Nikita, and Alex were planning. It'd be a great way for them to have legal startup funds, and it'd be great to continuously work with one another. Their time to time missions were great. Yet things were always so much better when they were together. She teased her fiancé for that, however, knowing how much his love for the team annoyed him.</p>
<p>"Shh. If they know I miss them, they'll never let it down," It was such a ridiculous thing to be annoyed by, but Sonya thought it was somewhat endearing- mostly because Birkhoff played it up for appearance sake. He cared deeply for the family he had built around himself; it was the same intense feeling he had for his biological family and for his fiancée. He'd do anything for all the people in his life, no matter how much he teased them or denied his feelings. That was just a part of who he was.</p>
<p>It was something Sonya adored. However, it was also something she could use to rile Birkhoff up. The night before an important mission probably wasn't the best time to mention their wedding. But she needed something else to focus on. And maybe they'd finally come to a decision about what they both wanted. There was nothing to distract them, nor were there any other pressing matters. They could settle their argument once and for all, "Is that why you want a big family wedding then? To shut them up for good? Shouldn't it be all about us?"</p>
<p>"You want to bring this up now?" Shifting to turn on a bedside lamp, Birkhoff glanced incredulously at his fiancée. Although humor lit her eyes as though she was slightly teasing him, she was completely serious. He sighed. He should've known better to fight against Sonya. When they were on opposite sides of the war with Division (not quite enemies) she handed his ass to him a couple of times. Where they were then, it was better to simply go along with her. Or perhaps settle on a happy medium, "How about instead of eloping or having a big wedding, we have a small intimate thing."</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect," Sonya beamed and kissed her fiancé. Despite enjoying the affection she showed him, Birkhoff was confused. He thought he'd have to sell his point a little more before she agreed to it; she had been deadset on eloping. But maybe, like him, she realized something in between would work best. Their family could still be involved, yet their wedding day would remain all about them. Everyone would be happy, especially the couple. Who wouldn't agree to that.</p>
<p>"Did I just get duped?" The idea might've been his, yet his fiancée could've planted it there. They had both decided to propose to one another in the same way; could that have been the same. However, Sonya just giggled and shook her head. Birkhoff relaxed at the sound and laughed with her. Together they moved on from the thought, creating more plans for their wedding. It wasn't anything concrete, yet it erased all anxiety. That was all the two hoped for.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Although she was startled, Alex wasn't that surprised to see Kyle awake in the livingroom. Of course she wasn't the only one awake in the safehouse (there were lights coming from the kitchen and whispered conversations down the hall). Wayward nerves appeared to have gripped them all. But the team had developed their ways around it. Or at least they were trying to. What was Alex doing in the livingroom if not to pace and roam away her fear. Kyle might've had the same thought. Yet at the moment, he was slumped on the couch, his eyes unfocused, "I want to say it's my injuries that's keeping me up. But my anxiety disagrees."</p>
<p>"It's a lot, having a secret black ops group ruin your life," Alex couldn't help but chuckle. The fact wasn't funny. But if they didn't laugh at their absurd lives, then they'd easily be drowned by it. Kyle was still struggling with adjusting to being an enemy of the bastards. She didn't blame him. Conspiracies like that were a lot to take in. He also wasn't afforded time to process. He was thrown into the craziness that was the team, and was forced to keep up with all the intel he had to share. In the intense moments, he seemed to be managing fine. However, panic crept up on him during the quiet night.</p>
<p>"Is the general public ever going to know the full details of Alexandra Udinov and her team?" Kyle had to find some way to laugh as well. Despite hearing a lot about the team when their story first broke on the news, and learning more and more as he helped investigate trafficking, he barely knew anything about the team or what they had been through. Alex laughed louder at the fact. The amount of secrets multiple governments wanted to keep hidden made the majority of what the rogues experienced highly classified. Hell, they probably shouldn't have shared as much as they did. But people needed to know how much evil was in the world.</p>
<p>"We barely know the full details," Being completely honest, Alex joined Kyle on the couch. Even with how deep in the war they had gotten, the team didn't know everything Division, Oversight, Gogol, and the Shop did. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. Knowing they were evil and some of the atrocities they were responsible for was good enough for her. She already had enough nightmares to battle; she didn't need any more. Besides, there was no use digging into that past. They had their future; they didn't need to look back.</p>
<p>"So why still play the hero? You have the chance to pack it up and leave it for someone else? Why don't you?" His question was genuine. The team didn't have to keep fighting; Alex didn't have to keep fighting. Others who were just as equipped as them were aware of the threat and they could handle it. The former rogues could let go of that stress and enjoy the freedom they rightfully deserved. No one was really stopping them.</p>
<p>Alex had had that conversation before with different people- Michael, Nikita, her mother, Sean. Why did she remain the hero when she had multiple opportunities to leave. The answer changed each time. However, in that moment, she was confident and certain with what she was doing. The good she put in the world with the UN and with her team battled all the evil she and her family had done and seen. They were providing people the freedom and happiness they had. That wasn't something she could stop anytime soon, "The things we've seen and the things we've done… we just want to make sure no one else is like us. You know. Everyone should have the chance at happiness."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you guys were the ones to rescue me," Though the situation continued to be insane, Kyle was glad he was helping people who were so righteous. The team was still very much human with their flaws and frustrations. But they ensured others were safe and sound above all else. Although he frequently worked with Interpol, he had never met anyone more heroic than Alexandra Udinov and her team. It was awe inspiring. And it filled him with hope that the treat on his family would end soon.</p>
<p>"Yeah. We're awesome," Alex smiled warmly. The noises from the kitchen soon drew her attention, and she left Kyle to process and adjust on his own. Barkhoff was the first to greet her, followed by teases from Michael and Nikita. She fired back with her own quips, beaming at her friends. It didn't take long for Birkhoff and Sonya to join in on the fun as well. The family was all together, laughing and relaxing. They'd need that moment moving forward. But, mostly, they just needed each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nikita, are you okay? You good to go?" Michael asked for the umpteenth time. He, Nikita, and Alex had arrived at the docks a while ago. They settled into their positions, waiting for the bastards to arrive. Alex and Michael hid amongst the Interpol agents and SWAT team situated around the container they were certain the bastards would swarm. The organization wasn't too interested in seeing what First Choice was smuggling. Their plans were to stop the criminals, then confiscate the illegal material. That was where the team stepped in. They were going to destroy the supply line, and trace the destruction to its point of origin. Hopefully, that would be one of the last few steps they had to take in order to burn their enemies. If only some of them could focus on the right things.</p>
<p>"I'm great, Michael. How's your knife handling? Gonna get one upped again?" Nikita bit into her coms from her position on top of one of the containers. She followed the order to only provide sniper support from across the dock; however, that didn't mean she wasn't going to taunt her husband for constantly checking in on her. They were all going to be fine, as long as they didn't let their anxieties control them. She probably could've assured Michael in a nicer way. But muttering something she had made fun of him for in the past worked just as well. He sighed, and did his best to shove away the other overprotective thoughts in his head.</p>
<p>"You brought that on yourself," Holding back laughter, Alex snarked. The team's coms were connected to Interpol's, so they couldn't be distracted by their own conversations. They had to be able to hear what was occurring around them. Even if they were simply sitting and waiting, they couldn't be caught by surprise. Taking time to dig into one another, though, just slipped out of them. When it came down to it, they could multitask. And as long as some of them were laughing, then they could all breathe a little easier. They were going to need that once they started chasing down targets.</p>
<p>"We got eyes on the situation?" Despite his huff, Michael couldn't help but crack a small smile. The team truly was something to behold on a mission. Between kicking ass, watching out for one another, and being assholes over the coms, they really were unstoppable. Or, they were simply unwaveringly lucky and annoying. He decided to focus on the positives. That had been difficult for him in the past. Yet with his wife's support (sarcastic or otherwise) he had gotten to a place where he could see the best possible outcome. He simply had to settle his nerves.</p>
<p>"Bastards rolling up now. But we're still trying to locate which container's theirs," Birkhoff supplied the information he gathered from his satellite view. There were a couple security cameras in the area, but they weren't quite operational; which was probably why the bastards chose that area of the dock. Their agents could navigate the maze of containers unnoticed, taking their shipment and making a run for it. What was a tool for them, could also be a weapon for their enemies, however. Interpol could be completely unnoticed until the bastards arrived at their container. The element of surprise definitely belonged to the international police.</p>
<p>At least, if they managed to interpret their intel on First Choice correctly. Interpol was certain the bastards' smuggling shipment was held in container D-38. Alex and Michael were in agreement with that, piggybacking off the information. Yet Birkhoff's comment gave them pause. Hacking from the safehouse while the others were stuck in the field usually gave him better access to new intel. He obviously knew something they didn't. Calling for the nerd's attention, Nikita was a little worried to find out what it was, "Isn't Interpol at the right one?"</p>
<p>"They are. Well, kind of. They have multiple containers for multiple things," His response lacked any of his lovely sarcasm, proving Birkhoff was intently focused on discovering what was hidden from the team. It was something that popped up as Sonya continued to mine through the flashdrive they had stolen. Apparently, the bastards had three smuggling shipments arrive, not just the one. They planned to split into groups and unload the containers to consolidate resources. It was smart planning, but it caused the team to have to change up their play. Sighs of frustration echoed through the coms.</p>
<p>"Of course they fucking do," Mumbling, Alex quickly thought of the ways they could navigate the new information. The most obvious choice was to split up. One of them would remain with Interpol, while the other two followed the bastards. Michael voiced that Nikita be the one to stay. Since they were already on the ground, he and Alex could chase their targets. Only because he had phrased it in such a logical way did Nikita agree. It seemed as though the married couple had moved past their need to argue over each other's safety- much to the relief of the whole team. They could move on without much hassle.</p>
<p>They still had to wait for Birkhoff's direction, however. The bastards were on the scene, but they were preparing to haul out their shipments. Although that gave the hacker some time to figure out where they were headed, the agents were left anxiously waiting. Tipping off Interpol would show their hand, and they couldn't afford to blow their covers just yet. The team had to keep playing the slow spy game. Fortunately for Nikita, she had a call coming in to distract her. She knew who it was, having expected it, and she answered immediately, "Hey, Cyrus. Can't talk long. You got anything for me?"</p>
<p>"I got a meeting. Though, I have to say, the steps I had to go through just to potentially see the guy were too much even for me," Cyrus was his usual cheery self as he replied. Despite having to put a little too much work in acquiring a meeting with the leader of a mercenary group, it was worth it to see Nikita's plan come to fruition. He might have had his own agenda from time to time, yet he owed a lot to the team. He'd do anything they asked of him. Taking out dirty dealing criminals was simply a bonus.</p>
<p>"Yeah that sounds about right. Thanks," Nikita tried to sound more appreciative towards Cyrus than annoyed at the bastards. She wasn't certain if it worked, but he gave her a parting laugh as he hung up. The team was informed of that update, and though they were grateful for the movement, they were still waiting for the nerd's information. Maybe Michael and Alex could split from Interpol then. Yet with the maze of containers awaiting them that wouldn't have been wise. They could lose more time that way than just by waiting. It became clear how little they had improved their patience over the years, but they didn't care. It wasn't as if they could work on it then.</p>
<p>"Bastards just split up. One group is headed where Mikey and Princess are. Another's headed towards Nikki. And the third just went off course," Confident in his ability to track the bastards through his limited viewpoint, Birkhoff had returned to the teasing nicknames. Although he earned eyerolls, no one snarked back. It was possible that he or Sonya could study the enemy agents' movements and formulate a possibility of where they were heading. If so, then they'd need complete focus. Besides, the others had their attention pulled elsewhere. They had to adjust how they were going to stop the bastards for the umpteenth time.</p>
<p>"Got 'em," Nikita and Michael echoed one another. The group nearing her appeared to have been the smallest one. She could remain in her sniper's position and take them out no problem once they reached her area; she was quick enough to knock them down without them even noticing, after all. With the majority of the bastards approaching their original destination where Interpol was waiting, the most experienced agent should stay behind to help. Again, rationality and positivity was helping him settle with the decision. They were moving along the right course of action.</p>
<p>"B, lead me to the third group," Which left Alex to chase after the remaining bastards. Demanding Birkhoff, she broke off from the others. He was going to make a cutting mark in reply about how busy he was, yet Sonya nodded in agreement. She could handle the containers while he tracked the targets. The agent needed someone watching after her anyway. And with only one of her and two hackers, Birkhoff could abandon what he was doing to help her. He sighed, but he did as the two women said.</p>
<p>Carrying their equipment made the bastards slow. It wasn't as though they were expecting danger. To them, it was any other smuggling shipment they had to offload. That helped Alex catch up to the third group and hopefully cut them off from their container; they couldn't reach it before she was in the area. The pace also allowed Nikita to spot the small group in her sights. She couldn't shoot yet- that would've blown everything. Yet she could watch their every move, adjusting her position here and there. Sonya eventually shouting in triumph helped her solidify a location, though, "Got it! I know where they're headed. C-12 and E-47."</p>
<p>"Do you know what's in them?" Alex quietly wondered, cutting around corners to get to container C-12 first. She'd love to get the drop on the bastards before they even knew what hit them, like they had done to her months ago. Not only would it be a nice moment of revenge, but it'd also stop them from alerting the others. The last thing the team needed was a chaotic mission. The more they controlled their pieces, the better. If the bastards came away from the op confused and scrambling, then the team had reached the best possible outcome. They needed them to panic. It caused mistakes that would lead to their destruction.</p>
<p>"Shipping manifests are forged," Sonya could tell that easily. How it got past whoever was in charge of the dock was beyond her. Well, if she put some thought into it, bribery was more than likely involved. She jotted the possibility down as something they could explore later. Interrogating the businessmen who made deals with First Choice gave them some clues to their business. Maybe the bribery could as well. Or, they could hand it off to Interpol to deal with. The team had much bigger things to focus on than that.</p>
<p>"Just let them open it up. Lull them into a false sense of security, then get the drop on 'em," With a shrug, Nikita suggested. They wouldn't allow them to offload the shipment, but they could at least let the bastards open the lock. It would save time trying to break in. And if there were any added security measures (which there more than likely were) then the team wouldn't be affected by it. Their window to take out the bastards would shorten, but with the agents separated it shouldn't be that big of a deal. They could handle it.</p>
<p>"What if there's weapons?" Michael pointed out a potential setback. If the bastards were smuggling weapons, and they were allowed to open the container before the team attacked, then the bastards would be at an advantage. Even a fast and steady sniper could be hit with whatever their enemies had in store. Although he was searching for positivity, safety still had to be key. Changing plans at an instant didn't mean they had to sacrifice thinking things through. They could be both smart and improvisational.</p>
<p>"Then we gotta be quick," Nikita was serious in her short reply. They'd give the bastards the chance to disengage the security measures on the containers and that would be all. After that, it was ass kicking time. Michael and Alex agreed to the strategy, and just in time. The groups of mercenary agents had reached their destinations and were preparing to grab their shipments. Interpol, with Michael among them, readied to attack. Alex and Nikita came out of the shadows.</p>
<p>Credit had to be given to the bastards for synchronizing opening their containers. When the agents raided their mission, they couldn't call for backup as they were all caught under fire. Surprise worked the most in Alex's favor. She fought against her group almost effortlessly, shooting and punching them into submission. Once the last man was down, she was able to throw open the container doors. She wasn't certain what kind of smuggling she had been expecting, but what she saw was bewildering. Exploring the contents, she informed her team, "C-12 is secured. But, uh, these are weird looking drugs. And some pretty intense equipment."</p>
<p>The others were a little too busy to respond right away. Nikita was able to take out her targets, her position shielding her from their returning bullets. The problem came in abandoning her position to secure container E-47. Birkhoff warned that some bastards were escaping from the firefight with Interpol. She could get caught awkwardly climbing down from her perch with a hefty rifle. Although she managed it, she had to ditch the weapon to make a mad dash for her target. A bastard caught up to her, yet she shot him with her pistol before he could do anything about it. Reaching her destination, she threw open the doors. She almost whistled at the impressive sight. But Alex's intel about strange objects kind of stole her thunder, "I was gonna brag about the amount of counterfeit bills I found. But Alex takes the cake."</p>
<p>"Let's bag it up and blow it before Interpol finishes the scene," He sounded a tad strained, yet Michael was still able to command. Even with some bastards running, he and Interpol managed to take them out with their guns and handcuffs. That shipping container held some tame smuggled items- stolen and illegal pieces of jewelry and art the bastards were probably going to fence. It wasn't nearly as exciting as what Alex and Nikita found. Which was why the team was going to let Interpol confiscate those items while they handled the rest. No doubt First Choice cared more about money and drugs than paintings.</p>
<p>"And hope the leader freaks enough he makes a mistake," Striking a match, Nikita tossed it onto the stacks of counterfeit bills. She had grabbed a few to study, but they didn't need the money. Destroying the cash was going to freak out the leader, which was way more beneficial. Alex, on the other hand, was taking as much as she could. The strange drugs and equipment could give them the last few puzzle pieces they needed to end First Choice. The team was taking their final steps in that war. A few more victories and it could all be over. At least they hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team decided to simply crash for the night. They sent Kyle on his way to be their personal liaison with Interpol, then they collapsed in their beds. After a much needed post-mission rest, they'd assess the situation. There was no use diving into what they had discovered while they were tired and strung out. Things could be made much clearer in the morning. That was the idea at least. As they did their morning routines of exercise and breakfast, Nikita stumbled past the vials of drugs Alex brought back from the docks. She almost dismissed it, more concerned with how hungry she was. But the pills were too hauntingly familiar to ignore. Cautiously, she studied the vials, "Wait, Alex. These are the drugs you found?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Along with that gear. Do you recognize it?" Around a bite of food, Alex stepped out of the kitchen and wondered. She wasn't certain if it was a good or bad thing that Nikita might've recognized the strange pills. She didn't want to think about the kind of context the drugs could've been involved in. From all the poisons and brainwashing and substance abuse issues the team had been through, discovering vials of something familiar wasn't a pleasant sign. And that wasn't even considering the intense looking equipment. Why was it the more they learned about the bastards, the worse it became. Couldn't things have turned brighter and lighter the further they went in the war.</p>
<p>Shaking those thoughts aside, the team brought their breakfast to the livingroom and concentrated on the items in front of them. They could make grave conjectures after they identified what was in the vials. A sinking suspicion was quickly settling in Nikita's gut about what the drugs could've been, however. Despite her earlier hunger, she could only pick at the food her husband brought her. Maybe she was wrong. But as she annoyingly pointed out to the others, that was hardly ever the case, "Michael. Doesn't that look like the regiment?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be surprised if there was some stuff left. It's not like the Guardians could collect their stash after they had died. But why do the bastards want it?" Michael refused to jump to any conclusions of what the regiment drugs could mean. Guardians used to use shipping containers to hold their equipment. Once they died, their things were abandoned. Anyone could've stumbled across it if they decided to break into containers or sift through old forged manifests. It wouldn't have been a leap to assume that was what the bastards had done. They probably broke into many containers while smuggling.</p>
<p>"Hold on. Regiment and Guardians like Percy's super soldiers?" Trying to catch up, Birkhoff stared at the drugs in bewilderment. He wasn't expecting any of that to make a return. He was really hoping that after the appearance of former Gogol and Division agents, that they wouldn't be dealing with any more forgotten blasts from their pasts. At least it wasn't Shop related. That was one good thing amidst all the bullshit, "The bastards wouldn't be taking it would they?"</p>
<p>"No. There's a certain process you have to go through. You can't just pick it up. You'd have to have been through the program," That fact immediately settled rising anxiety. Michael might not have been on the regiment, but as the former head of agents he was aware of the program- well, aware enough that some agents used to be on it, not the fact that the Guardians continued to take the drugs. Regardless, it was a blessing the team didn't have to face the 'super soldiers'. Although the Guardians had all been taken out, the team's scars and memories of what happened to Oversight didn't fade. No good could come from facing those monsters again.</p>
<p>But what exactly were they facing then. Yes bastards, that was the simple answer. But everytime they've dove in deeper, the black ops group became more complicated. At first they were just former Gogol and Division agents trying to survive their freedom by being mercenaries. They were guns for hire by people in great power, yet it still wasn't anything too complicated. Then the smuggling operations came in, answering some questions but leaving a lot about the leader. First Choice was two operations in one, with agents and missions so separate, clear intel couldn't be determined. And the leader, despite being in such a high position of power, loved to remain in the shadows. It was insane. The regiment wasn't making anything easier, even if Sonya had an idea of how it connected, "All the Guardians are dead though. So they're probably not using, just dealing,"</p>
<p>It was a solid thought. Smuggling drugs was on par for how First Choice funded their operations. But Nikita was distracted by a distant memory. She could've sworn Michael told her a story about a recruit who had been taken off the regiment. No surprise there that the Guardians weren't the only ones pumped full of advanced performance enhancement drugs. But that just meant they weren't a singularity. There could possibly be others out there in the world relying on the pills. Sure, the equipment and shipping container screamed former Guardian stuff. Yet the pills could lead to a different avenue of investigations, "Didn't other agents take the regiment?"</p>
<p>"They were killed too," Quietly, Michael replied. The recruits he had seen forced on the regiment only to be thrown through terrible withdrawal and killed was something that continued to haunt him. He should've done something more to help them, or maybe he could've put a stop to it all a lot sooner. His position hadn't been that powerful, but he still could've done something. His wife grabbed at his hand to soothe the guilty thoughts. He couldn't change anything at present, and he probably wouldn't have been able to in the past either. Sighing, he squeezed Nikita's hand and fought the demons that resurfaced. Her presence helped, as did Barkhoff. The dog finally stopped begging for the breakfast everyone finished and laid between his owners on the couch. Petting his soft fur was a gentle comfort.</p>
<p>"Good thing Sam got clean of that stuff, or he'd be dead too," Alex couldn't help but quip. It caused chuckles to float through the room, as well as some other quips about the many different things that could've killed Sam- Michael's jealousy included (which earned Nikita a teasing jab in the side by her husband). The short reprieve was greatly needed. They got to breathe for a second before shifting focus to the equipment Alex also brought back. Those were fairly straight forward. It was simply old Cleaner and Guardian supplies for specialized missions. The bastards probably stumbled upon deserted containers like it in the past and decided to raid more for their mercenary operations.</p>
<p>That theory, though sound and plausible, didn't sit right with Nikita. Her thoughts kept wandering to other possibilities. As her team moved on and examined the counterfeit money she had grabbed, attempting to determine where it originated from, she contemplated the regiment once more. It couldn't have been an accident that the bastards found the Guardians' shipping containers while smuggling. Just like her and Sam on a mission long ago, they had to have known what they were looking for first. But where could they have learned it, "Wasn't Sam working with Gogol when he was looking for a cure?"</p>
<p>"What are you thinking?" Instantly, Alex demanded. She knew Nikita was formulating some crazy thought in that insane head of hers. She kept circling around the point, like she was unsure of how to put words to any of it. Alex was hesitant of what that could've possibly meant. Michael, Birkhoff, and Sonya were wary as well. The only one unbothered by Nikita's question was Barkhoff. He somehow managed to stretch out in both of his owners' laps to receive as many pets as he could. Considering the whole team was scratching at his fur as an absentminded way to get their thoughts in order, he was in heaven. He really was the relaxing point for the stressed agents and hackers.</p>
<p>"Ari had the black box for a long time," Especially when Nikita made herself more clear. Ari and Amanda had a decrypted black box for a while before the team eventually destroyed it. Amanda no doubt used it to gain favor with the Shop. But Ari must've found a gain in it as well. He had former Gogol agents surrounding him and following his orders; they had to have done something with all those secrets. At least, that was how Nikita managed to connect the dots between the regiment, the Guardians, and the bastards. They already knew some of the former Gogol agents involved with First Choice followed Ari after their organization fell. It was plausible they picked up on all those secrets.</p>
<p>"You think one of his Gogol goons learned about the regiment, found it, then used it?" Birkhoff was having trouble believing it, however. It seemed more far fetched than the bastards simply stumbling upon the abandoned shipping containers. Even Michael glanced at his wife as though her latest mental leap had finally made her insane. They didn't know anything about what was occurring, so they should stop making assumptions. Gathering intel and making effective plays against their enemies was their strong suit. If the team wanted to end their crusade soon, as they had hoped, they had to stick to what they already had. If a member of First Choice was on the regiment, then the information would come from Sam, Vasquez, or Cyrus. They didn't have evidence to support the claim otherwise.</p>
<p>"Vasquez did say the former Division agents weren't as bad as former Gogol. They didn't want to go to war with us. But the others were insane," Although Alex wasn't agreeing with Nikita, she saw merit in the idea. The bastards' leader did act strangely, and was completely paranoid. That was consistent with the regiment's terrible side effects. In strong doses that wasn't necessarily the case. Yet the leader would have had to be careful with his limited supply, keeping in mind that the maker of the drug and all his research was dead and gone. If someone truly was on the regiment, it was far more harmful than anything else.</p>
<p>"Okay. Long shot the bastards' leader is on the regiment. Then what? You want to lure him into a trap where you give him what he wants?" Those words shouldn't have left Birkhoff's mouth. Maybe Nikita wasn't thinking that before, but she certainly was then. She had thought a meeting with Cyrus or burning his precious money was the perfect way to draw out the leader. But she knew all too well that someone going through withdrawal would be desperate for their next hit. They would do anything for it, including coming out of the shadows they hid themselves in. Springing off the couch, she moved to initiate her new plan.</p>
<p>"No. Nikita, no. The last time you went up against someone on regiment withdrawal you got hit by a car. And black box secrets almost got out," The last point was added on an afterthought as Michael followed Nikita. Yes, Sam almost releasing the information on the black box to the entire world was a terrible result of regiment withdrawal. But, to Michael, his wife almost dying was far worse. He wouldn't let it get to that point again. Despite being confused at what he was referencing, the team agreed. They didn't need any unnecessary danger. They had to keep playing things smart.</p>
<p>"I was fine. And we saved the day as a team. Now that we have an even bigger team, we can take him down no problem," Nikita shrugged, though she did stop formulating her new plan to at least inform Cyrus of all the updates. She could take a moment before diving forwards. Working it out as a team would be better anyway. Besides, she needed more intel before she could make anything concrete. She knew better than to rush off on half-baked schemes by then. For one thing, it would give her husband a heart attack. For another, her life was too important to put at risk like that. She had learned just how much she meant to the world and to the family she had built around her.</p>
<p>"You've had better arguments," Sonya brought Nikita back to the moment with a sarcastic comment. The agent had made better rousing arguments and speeches to make her team follow her. Then was one of her more lackluster attempts. She had to admit that the others had her beat in terms of how insane her plan was. More time and conclusiveness was needed before making the next move. Whereas she agreed wholeheartedly there, the regiment and the leader was something serious to focus on. They could both examine the information they had while also exploring that thought.</p>
<p>"He's gonna go insane. This is a good chance," Nikita made one last argument. She finally got Alex on her side, even if she continued to state that she might've been wrong. But as the agent so lovingly told her best friend, when had she ever been wrong. That earned her some well deserved eye rolls, except there wasn't any more push back against the idea. They weren't in a position to dismiss anything. The team was- hopefully- close to the finish line. Every possibility had to be considered. Ignoring one thing could lead to their failure.</p>
<p>"Contact Sam. He'll know for sure. Until then, we focus on what we already have," Michael ultimately decided. Once they had more intel, they could potentially follow up on drawing the leader out with the regiment. Until then, they had to trace counterfeit money, examine old Guardian equipment, learn what Interpol might've discovered through Kyle, wait for Cyrus' meeting, and see what kind of intel they could gather from their moles. They still had a lot of work ahead of them. Insane theories simply had to sit on the backburner, waiting for the perfect opportunity to be brought back up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you're looking for Matthews, he went that way," An agent told Vasquez as she was about to poke her head in the storage room she and Sam usually convened in. Although she was grateful for the heads up, she was really starting to hate that everyone thought the two were hooking up. She used to think it was a solid cover for their mole activities. But it got so old so fast. She'd rather be dating, fake or otherwise, anyone besides Sam. He grated her nerves like nobody else. And at times, she felt as though she was pulling all the weight on their side of the war with the bastards. She didn't want to be associated with him any longer. They had to end their fight soon, just so she could get away from him.</p>
<p>She soon located Sam in an isolated room across headquarters. He had wanted to meet with her for a reason- probably a new development from the team- yet she really didn't care at the moment. Vasquez was sick of the amused glances she was given whenever they left a room together. She couldn't say anything in contradiction for fear of their cover being blown. But other agents assuming such a disgusting thing about her needed to be stopped. Storming in and sharply closing the door behind her, she was ready to complain about their cover. She wanted to rant about how pretending to date him was absolutely vile. Unfortunately, Vasquez didn't have the opportunity to vent it all out. Sam wasn't alone in the room. He appeared to have been interrogating someone, prompting her to ask, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Nikita here worked with Ari when he had the black box. And so had our fearless leader," That was all Sam explained. Vasquez hadn't been able to go over the latest dead drop from the team yet. She was busy preparing for an op, leaving her partner to gather all the information. Maybe they should've waited until she was available to help him. She stared at him, not able to catch up. What the hell was he even talking about. Nikita never worked with Gogol, unlike Sam. Vasquez's confusion was thankfully cleared up by her partner nodding to the man he had cornered in the room. Apparently, his name was also Nikita. The team was certainly going to have fun with that.</p>
<p>"Oh that's not confusing. Okay. What's this have to do with anything?" Shaking her head, she pressed forward. It might take her some time to adjust to the Russian Nikita in front of her, but that wasn't the pressing matter. Vasquez wanted to know how Gogol and Ari played into everything currently. Sure, some of the bastards were former Gogol agents. But that had just as much relevance as some of them being former Division. Unless, of course, the team found something on their raid. If that was the case, she needed Sam to tell her immediately. They couldn't waste their time with Russian Nikita; they had to keep planning and acting.</p>
<p>"The regiment is back in play," But Sam continued on as though he was making perfect sense. At least he wasn't sharing too much with Russian Nikita in the room with them; he had enough sense to keep their covers intact. Yet Vasquez couldn't stop staring at him in confusion. She even shared a puzzled glance with the man her partner was attempting to interrogate. First Ari, then whatever the hell the regiment was. Sam seriously had to stop and talk with Vasquez. Obviously diving head first into their next move had been a terrible idea.</p>
<p>It seemed to be something Russian Nikita had tried to voice. Although he was operating on even less information than Vasquez, he was aware enough to know how strange the moment was. He shifted to brush past Sam and escape out of the room he was dragged in, yet the bigger man wouldn't let him pass. He shoved him back against a wall and glared. Vasquez should've probably moved to help. But in her game of mental catch up, she could only sit back and watch. Russian Nikita grew increasingly frustrated at the situation, snapping, "Man, I told you. I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I don't either," Before Sam could yell or tear the man a new one, Vasquez voiced. Surprisingly, that got her partner to settle. He released his fierce hold on Russian Nikita, and began to think. She was impressed with his actions. She didn't think Sam had that ability. A thought pulled at her mind that he had begun to listen more and more with her around; she had an effect on him. Except, she quickly forced it away. That more than likely came from the snarks and rumors that followed her after they met together. God, the other agents had to stop believing they were a couple.</p>
<p>"There are rumors going around that whoever's in charge is taking the same drugs Division Guardians used to take. If that's the case, then he's not stable. And I don't want to work with another psycho," Sam was careful in selecting his words. Not only did he have to inform Vasquez of the Guardian equipment and regiment pills the team found on their raid, he also had to keep Russian Nikita in the dark. All the time they had been forced to spend together turned out to be more of a blessing than a curse. His partner was able to catch up with whatever he was planning. She didn't appear pleased with the idea, but she did go along with it, matching the glare he leveled on the man he was interrogating.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a Division problem, not Gogol," Russian Nikita spat. Despite working for the same organization then, there was still a divide between former Gogol and Division agents. That was part of the reason Sam was brought into the fold by the higher ups. Having worked for both black ops groups, he could bridge the rift between them and help them all be a cohesive unit. That was easier said than done. Old animosities ran high throughout the bastards. The team might not have to destroy the place, after all; the agents might just burn their own selves down.</p>
<p>"Why were we enemies with Gogol again? Weren't they just us but Russian?" Once again, Vasquez interrupted before Sam could attack Russian Nikita. He backed off, and let her take over the interrogation. She ignored more of those thoughts about him acting different around her, and concentrated on the man pressed against the wall. Gogol and Division agents weren't that different. They had all been used and abused by leaders wanting nothing but power. They were possibly only pitted against one another because Percy and Ari couldn't stand competition. Oversight and their perverted sense of patriotism probably played into that as well. But years have passed since then. The agents should move on together.</p>
<p>"Look. We were never allowed to peak inside the box," Sighing, Russian Nikita confessed. He might have been with Ari and Amanda when they were on the run with the black box, but he didn't know anything. He never really cared to know anything. The reason he had joined First Choice was the same reason he had followed his old Gogol boss- it was all about the money. Whatever Amanda and Ari told him, he followed. His life had always been simpler that way. There was no pain when there were no questions asked.</p>
<p>"But since when have we ever done what we're told," Vasquez was quick to assume not everyone thought the same as him. Russian Nikita was as passive as a subordinate could get for a team of spies- drastically unlike the other Nikita. However, there had to be rebels amongst Gogol's ranks. No one could've been that loyal. Even the ones who had followed Ari after Zetrov disbanded its security force had to have broken a rule or two. It was human nature to buck against authority. No matter how convicted one was to a cause, there had to be some revolt. Hadn't Vasquez seen that enough in Division. Every single one of them had broken a rule at some point. If they really weren't that different from Gogol, then the same could be said of them.</p>
<p>Glancing between a glaring Sam and a gentle Vasquez, Russian Nikita tried to think. He was still confused. But he knew he wouldn't be able to leave that room until he answered them. Besides, the comment about the leader of First Choice maybe being psychotic unsettled him. No amount of money could convince him to work for any more crazy people- spending time with Amanda all those years ago taught him that much. He could simply mention the person that most matched Vasquez's and Sam's descriptions and return to his own sense of normalcy. There was no harm in that, "If anyone were to turn against Ari like that, it'd be Iosef."</p>
<p>"You got a last name?" Sam demanded. A Russian named Iosef wasn't anything to go off of. They needed a lot more information before they approached the rest of the team with what they had. Yet all Russian Nikita could do was shrug. He was really proving how alike Division and Gogol were. Identities were hidden above all else. You could watch someone's back on numerous missions and trust them to do the same without ever knowing anything about their past. Sighing, Sam finally softened his gaze. They weren't going to get much else out of Russian Nikita. It wasn't that strong of a lead to go off of anyway, "Whatever. Just get out of here."</p>
<p>Russian Nikita fled instantly. No doubt he'd tell other agents how weird the encounter with Sam and Vasquez was. But they hadn't let anything slip about their mole activities. If they had, however, it didn't seem as though the man they interrogated was smart enough to figure it out. He never learned how to ask the right questions, or to think anything was more than its surface level weirdness. Neither Vasquez nor Sam could blame him for that. They had been the same before their eyes had been opened to seek the truth. Since they had, she had become far more confident. And much more willing to see a lighter side to things, at least enough to tease, "See how much farther you get when you actually think and be nice."</p>
<p>"You sound like Nikita… Not him, the other one. The one who dragged us into this war," Eventually realizing how confusing having two sources named Nikita would be, Sam amended his statement. Vasquez's techniques, plans, and taunts all seemed to stem from the team's influence. She was so serious in joining their plight, that she tried to be a goddamn hero just like them. Although he meant to insult her for it, she laughed at his fumble. His annoyance suddenly disappeared at the sound. His heart skipped a beat in a way it hadn't in over a decade. Immediately, he fought that feeling away. He couldn't dwell on that then- or possibly ever.</p>
<p>"Oh that's gonna be so much fun," All Vasquez could think about was intentionally messing with Sam over the whole Russian Nikita and teammate Nikita thing. Division had avoided the problem of having multiple agents with the same name by referring to some by their surname- which was how she went from Maria Vasquez to simply Vasquez. It might've been annoying at first, yet she appreciated the lack of confusion. Then, however, she intended to annoy her partner as much as possible with the puzzling two Nikitas. It'd be payback for all the times she had to get him on task.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. However, a small smile began to pull at his lips. He didn't force it away- he kind of didn't want to. Instead, he hid it as he moved past Vasquez. He had to inform her of the other things the team had uncovered. And they had to initiate another phase of their operation. Her idea to draw out the leader was still in effect. The fact that he was possibly hooked on the regiment and was probably former Gogol were simply clues to what the team was up against. They needed something truly solid to take the bastards down once and for all, "Cyrus has a meeting with the leader soon. I'll ask him to check for signs of regiment withdrawal, and confirm his name."</p>
<p>"How's it feel using your head?" Vasquez didn't let the tease drop as the two exited the room together. She smirked up at him, daring him to say anything contradictory. He could only stare, however. The intense silence forced her smugness to crumble and fall at her feet. Neither knew how long they stood like that. But a cough from a passing bastard snapped them out of it. Irritation quickly washed over Vasquez. She glowered at Sam for a moment, then stomped off in a completely different direction. She just needed to get away from him. Maybe then her problems (not revolving around the war with First Choice) would disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team took the chance to relax. Sitting around waiting for their next piece of intel would only pile onto their anxiety. They deserved a chance to breathe and take time for themselves. They also deserved to eat a real- actually took time to make- meal. Each of them had their own assignment of things to prepare. It was almost as though they were making up for their missed family dinner. Though after spending every waking moment together for the past several weeks, it wasn't as special of an occasion as it normally was. They still made the most of it, joking around and talking about not so detrimental things. As she diced the vegetables (the only job deemed fit for her in the kitchen) Alex circled the conversation back to their current mission. However, it was anything but serious, "Hey, you could've fought Nikita before."</p>
<p>"If I did, then I definitely proved I was the superior Nikita," Throwing some seasoning in the pasta sauce, Nikita smirked. They had been having a lot of fun with the fact that there was a Gogol agent with the same name as her. The former rogue more so than anybody else. She kept claiming she was the best Nikita in the world. Alex and Birkhoff were quick to argue, taunting her for everything. She held her own with biting quips, but Michael continued to support her on whatever she said. Even Sonya gave reasoning for why Nikita was the best, yet that was mostly to rile her fiancé up. Although strange that they hadn't stumbled across anyone else with the same name as them with how common some of them were, it was probably for the best. They were only using the information to joke around and purposefully confuse each other.</p>
<p>"Didn't you get your ass handed to you by a couple of Gogol agents?" As the team put the finishing touches on their dinner, Birkhoff tried to end the argument. Nikita had been defeated in fights before, despite all of her boasting. Maybe one of those times was by Russian Nikita. Based on the information shared by Sam and Vasquez, they doubted it. But the nerd would say anything to take the former rogue down a peg. His question was met with eye rolls and a list of instances in which she lost. Most of them the whole team lost, yet it was still points against her. She wasn't so great, so how could she be the best.</p>
<p>It was all fun and games, and they all knew it. They wouldn't seriously try to bring each other down. If Nikita wasn't firing back insults at the others, they would've stopped teasing her. Their lighter conversations usually landed on them making fun of something. Did that make them mean people- possibly. But it always made them laugh, so what was the real harm. The team settled around the table, Barkhoff hopping between their feet. Conversation didn't stop once they dug into their food. If anything, the harassing got worse. Nikita beamed around her fork as she bragged, "Yeah. But I got my revenge the next time we met. I also beat some of them with a vacuum cleaner tube and a glass egg. So who's the real victor here?"</p>
<p>"You know what? On second thought, I really am glad I'm finding this out after the fact. What the hell were you up to before I joined?" Michael could only sigh. The married couple had caught each other up on most of their exploits during their time apart. Except little details like those more or less got forgotten. He was starting to become slightly relieved at that fact. They had both pulled stupid stunts in their pasts (some as recent as a couple weeks ago) and it almost always caused the other stress. Discovering the incidents years later, at least let them laugh about it. Or in his case wonder how she even survived on her own for so long.</p>
<p>"Dumbassery," Birkhoff snarked in reply almost immediately. Neither Nikita nor Alex could defend themselves. The two simply shrugged and nodded in agreement. Half of the reason they had felt overwhelmed at the time was because of rash decisions. That definitely had to stem from being dumbasses. However, once they got together as a team, those choices didn't stop. Without a doubt, the toughest lesson they had to learn was being smart. That entailed a lot of communication, and trust, and patience. It required harder work and dedication than their war did at times. They hoped they really had learned and grown. Or else it kind of didn't feel worth it.</p>
<p>"I honestly can't say I'm surprised by any of this," Backed by more nods from Alex and Nikita, Sonya chuckled. The whole team was crazy, not just the former rogue. They didn't have any normal stories to tell, including the ones they never shared. After wanting normal for so long, one would've thought they wouldn't have enjoyed that fact. Yet they had discovered the normal they had wanted wasn't what the average citizen had. They simply wanted moments like that one, where they could laugh and smile as though there was nothing evil or detrimental out there in the world waiting for them. It was something that gave them all the time in the world to be insane without consequence.</p>
<p>"That's why I'm glad she's telling me years later, so I don't have a heart attack," Michael nudged his wife gently. Of course he wasn't surprised she had used a vacuum to defeat an enemy agent. But if he had heard that as her partner at the time- or godforbid her handler- he would've freaked. Nikita was well aware of that, rolling her eyes and shoving back at him. He wasn't being that dramatic, so she couldn't say anything. But Alex and Birkhoff could. They thought up other stories they could tell that would rat out the former rogue. There was a chance she could retaliate in a terrible way. But it was a risk they were willing to take.</p>
<p>"Oh like you never gave yourself heart attacks from your own dumbassery," Instead, the team was distracted by Nikita turning it back on Michael. Half of the things she had done weren't even that bad. His anxiety certainly made a lot of things worse. All of their apprehensions had the chance to bury them alive. The team had gotten better at fighting to stay above it. But there definitely was a time where it nearly destroyed them. Along with learning to be smart, trying to just calm down was up there on skills they were struggling with. No one should really be making fun of it. Yet there the conversation went.</p>
<p>"Name one time," Michael was setting himself up for failure. Nikita smiled wickedly as she ate her dinner. She was going to take her time in torturing him. Her delay in response wasn't just dangerous for her husband, however. She was planning on shutting up Alex and Birkhoff for good. Well, more her best friend than the nerd. She had enough ammo to get at both of them, but Alex was so much easier to tease. Besides, Sonya was doing a great job of taunting her fiancé. Why would the former rogue take that away from her.</p>
<p>"Thinking I would ever sleep with Sam. I mean, who's stupid enough to do that?" Laughter instantly erupted after Nikita's response. Although she had snarked about her husband's jealousy, he laughed just as loudly as Birkhoff and Sonya. It was Alex that glared. She tried to argue that the topic wasn't about her, but she was ignored. No matter how long ago her one night stand with Sam was, or the reasons behind it, she was going to be teased for it. She simply had to accept it. Fortunately for her, Nikita was moving along with the subject, aiming to dig at Michael some more, "Also. When you thought I was pregnant 'cause I wouldn't talk about family."</p>
<p>Giggles died out in confusion. Leave it to the married couple to mention something that was completely lost on the team. Nikita and Michael managed to tune them out, as he called her out for listing more than one example and she smirked knowingly. Snapping out of her shock first, Alex had to know when that incident occurred. She thought her best friend would've told her about a pregnancy scare, unless it happened during that time when she didn't tell her anything. In that case, Alex was in the same boat as Michael. What the hell had happened while she was out of the loop, "When was this?"</p>
<p>Focusing more on their dinner than their friends, Michael and Nikita admitted that it happened around the time they found out about Max. Well that explained it. A silence washed over the team; the only sounds were the scrapes of their forks and Barkhoff's tail thumping against the floor. Going down memory lane to rile each other up was great, until they remembered the pain they had endured. It wasn't anything they couldn't survive. But it was certainly a mood dampener. When a few moments had passed, Sonya sighed and shook her head. Her lips slowly split into a smirk, and she helped her team return to their laughter, "Again, I honestly can't say I'm surprised you two had pregnancy scares."</p>
<p>"I'm shocked you haven't been pregnant before with Michael's track record," Birkhoff earned himself an instant glare from Michael. The 'three for three' jokes were already annoying enough. Leave it to the nerd to pile on more, however. Sonya and Alex tried not to, but they continued to chuckle. And Nikita flashed her husband a look that was unreadable to everyone else. It was full of humor and care, and it got him to relax with a sheepish grin. Grabbing onto his hand, his wife gave him a reassuring squeeze. Yet before he could squeeze back his thanks, she pinched at his skin and he winced. More giggles erupted around the table.</p>
<p>"Babe, remember when we talked about not saying every thought that comes to your head?" Lightly tugging at the end of her fiancé's long hair, Sonya quipped. Jeers followed from the rest of the team as they recounted countless times he should've shut up. Birkhoff took it in stride, but mostly because his fiancée was smiling so brightly. Moments like that weren't as rare as they seemed to make them. Yet with all the danger and stress they faced, getting their friends and loved ones to laugh with such abandon was magical in comparison. It made everything worth it. Family dinners and the peace they brought, as thrown together and eventful as they might've been, were always what they were fighting for.</p>
<p>"You need to learn that lesson too, Nikita," Alex soon shifted the teasing to Nikita. She tossed her crumpled napkin at her, finally finding a way to retaliate. Except the former rogue simply shrugged. Sure, saying the wrong thing has gotten her in a lot of trouble- especially when she was a kid. But she considered her ability to get under the bad guy's skin a gift. Michael, not so much. He didn't say anything on the contrary, though. He actually knew how to hold his tongue. Also, he wanted to sleep next to his wife that night.</p>
<p>"I will, the second you learn how to protect your right side, Alexandra," It was an old blow to land, yet it still held true. It was also the nicest comment Nikita could make. Alex hadn't had a broken arm or wrist in a long time, which was great. But she also hadn't learned the balance of striking and defending. It was how her stronger side was always injured. In her defense, her fighting technique hadn't really been the priority lately. When the team fought against the human traffickers she aimed to take down, she did more of the corporate espionage as the nerds hacked and the agents fought. The situation changed with the bastards, just as it did with everything else. Old habits had to disappear.</p>
<p>Alex would've been more willing to accept that, if Nikita didn't constantly bring up that flaw in her sparring. The former rogue wouldn't even teach her the highly skilled level of fighting she did, unless she started to control her momentum and protect her side. It was a fair argument, but Alex was sick of it. She did perfectly fine on the last mission. She was the reason they discovered the regiment had made a reappearance, after all. She didn't deserve to be made fun of. At least not for that, "Will you ever let that go?"</p>
<p>"It's still pretty bad," Michael couldn't help but add. He had his own flaws while fighting, they all did. Sometimes their moves were predictable. Sometimes they were a little too rash or emotional. And sometimes they were overconfident. As long as they attempted to improve, what was the harm. Birkhoff, however, was loving the taunts that weren't directed at him. And Sonya rolled her eyes. Nikita and Alex leveled glares, one way more harsh than the other. Michael just sighed. There was no use in redirecting the team once their egos were in play.</p>
<p>"Shut up. You can't work a computer for shit," Alex fired back, much to the enjoyment of Nikita. She nearly choked around her last bite of food as she giggled. As helpful as Michael was in everything, he was not a handyman. Spycraft, intelligence, combat, operations, he had all that down with such amazing skill. But computers and fixing things, absolutely not. It definitely made for some fun nights when the married couple moved into their beach house and tried to assemble their new furniture and set up their devices. Although it led to their first fight as husband and wife (because she wanted to call Birkhoff for help and he refused), it ended up becoming a fond memory. Their ridiculousness truly knew no bounds.</p>
<p>"I'm still having trouble with audio forensics because of the shit you pulled," Responding with an old story, Birkhoff jabbed. It took everyone else a second to remember what he was talking about. Michael got there first, rolling his eyes. That was such a bold faced lie. The nerd had fixed the problem right then and there. No one could permanently disable Shadowwalker, not even the damage Spyder had done pushed him back for long. He was simply being an ass for the laughs. Unfortunately, it worked.</p>
<p>"What happened to thinking before you speak?" A shiteating grin pulled at Michael's lips. He pushed his empty plate away from him, daring Birkhoff to try him. He leveled a small joking threat in reply, instantly riling Nikita and Alex up. Mischief gleamed in both of their eyes, while one chanted 'fight' and the other wondered if she should set up a makeshift mat. When the women were met with nods, they pushed away from the table. They sprinted to the other room to prepare for a sparring match, Barkhoff excitedly on their heels.</p>
<p>"Well, there goes family dinner again," Sonya strived to sound disappointed, but she was as excited as the rest of her team. She, Michael, and Birkhoff cleared the table, ignored the dishes claiming they had to soak, and settled in for another one of their famous battle royales. Alright, so taking the time to relax included more than just eating and making each other laugh. They also had to prove themselves in a sparring match. But, again, it was the normal that they had created for themselves. It wasn't perfect. But at least it was filled with love, joy, and care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>